I Need You, Pandora!
by Hikasya
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Limiter yang dikhianati Pandora yang bernama Julia Munberk, memutuskan pindah ke Jepang. Di sana, North Genetic, ia bertemu dengan dua Pandora cantik yang berusaha merebutnya menjadi Limiter. Di antara persaingan cinta itu, Naruto juga menyimpan rahasia besar yang membawanya untuk bertekad menjadi Limiter yang hebat tanpa Pandora. Fic request for Vindiesel.
1. Terbuang

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing:**** Lim Dall-young and Kim Kwang-Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic request for Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 1.**** Terbuang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asap hitam membubung tinggi ke udara. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Bangunan rata dengan tanah. Suasana sepi, menguasai malam kelam ternodakan darah.

Seorang anak kecil selamat dari kejadian besar yang menimpa tempat tinggalnya. Penjaganya, sebuah senjata peninggalan sang Kakek, menemaninya dalam keterpurukan. Isak tangis memecah kesunyian yang kini diterpa angin bertiup kencang.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan semuanya ... kenapa bisa jadi begini? Hiks ... hiks ... hiks." Anak laki-laki itu bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan bangunan, sempat melihat sosok tinggi besar yang bermata cahaya terang. Entah apa itu.

Sosok itu menghilang setelah menghancurkan semuanya. Meninggalkan trauma dan duka berkepanjangan di hati anak laki-laki itu. Semua orang yang disayanginya telah pergi menjauh untuk selamanya.

Udara dingin tercipta karena wilayah itu telah terselimuti es. Anak laki-laki itu memeluk senjata yang telah melindunginya. Tetesan air bening itu membasahi senjata yang terbungkuskan kain putih.

Butuh beberapa lama, ia menenangkan hatinya. Hingga matahari terbit untuk menyambut dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Ia tersadarkan dan kembali ke alam nyata.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sekali lagi, namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat semua mata tertuju padanya. Seorang Guru menunjuknya dengan tegas.

"Kenapa kau melamun, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto kalang kabut. Ia buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan sang Guru.

"Ah, maaf, Bu Guru."

"Lain kali jangan melamun. Kau harus mendengarkan saya berbicara. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya lagi."

Ibu Guru kembali menerangkan pelajaran. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya. Semua orang kembali mendengarkan perkataan sang guru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah usai, semua murid yang bersekolah di _Germany __Genetic_, langsung pergi menuju ke kantin. Mereka ingin mengisi perut yang sudah mengadakan konser keroncongan sejak tadi pagi.

Hanya Naruto yang tidak pergi ke kantin seperti yang lainnya. Ia digiring oleh senior-nya yaitu Julia Munberk ke asrama.

Julia, sosok panutan dan dicintai Naruto sejak Naruto masuk sekolah ini, merupakan Pandora Naruto. Julia memperlakukannya dengan baik dan selalu melindunginya.

Naruto heran mengapa Julia membawanya ke kamar asrama.

"Ada apa kau membawaku ke sini, Julia?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Julia.

"Aku ... ingin kita berhubungan lebih lanjut lebih dari seorang Pandora dan Limiter," jawab Julia berwajah datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pembabtisan Stigmata."

"Apa?"

"Untuk melakukan pembabtisan Stigmata, kita harus melakukan hubungan layaknya suami-istri. Ini demi menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Aku tahu soal itu. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri. Julia menatapnya lama sekali lalu meraih kerah baju Naruto.

Naruto terpikat dengan mata sayu Julia. Wajahnya kian dekat dengan wajah Julia. Sedikit lagi akan tercapai, namun tiba-tiba...

Paaats!

Cahaya menyilaukan membuat mereka terkesiap. Julia terlempar karena efek gelombang kejut yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Bruak!

Mengakibatkan Julia terjerembab jatuh ke lantai. Ia nyaris membentur tempat tidur. Naruto terperangah dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto segera menghampiri Julia, "Julia, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Pergi!" bentak Julia dengan nada yang tinggi."

"Apa?"

"Pergi! Kubilang pergi!"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau menyakitiku! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Kau bukanlah limiter-ku lagi! Enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang!"

"Tapi, Julia..."

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Julia, Naruto langsung keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Julia yang dilanda kebakaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Naruto gontai saat menyusuri koridor asrama perempuan. Wajahnya mendung dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Perkataan Julia tergiang-ngiang di indera pendengarannya.

_"Kau menyakitiku! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Kau bukanlah limiter-ku lagi! Enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang!"_

Ya, sosok panutan yang dicintainya telah membuangnya. Ia tidak mempunyai Pandora lagi.

Keterpurukan kembali melanda sukmanya. Sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu. Tiada yang mampu menghibur dirinya yang kini menangis di hati.

_Ya Tuhan, betapa beratnya ujian yang Engkau kirim padaku. Dari keluargaku yang telah tiada karena dibunuh Nova, dan kini orang yang kucintai telah mencampakkan aku_, batinnya.

Sanubari yang bergetar terus memaksanya untuk berjalan. Tanpa disadarinya, langkah itu telah mencapai di luar asrama. Dersik bertiup lembut, menyentuhnya untuk meringankan penderitaan batin yang dirasakannya.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ada Pandora lain yang akan menerimanya sebagai Limiter. Entahlah, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Julia di hatinya.

Niatnya kini kembali ke asrama laki-laki. Di sanalah, ia menenangkan hati sampai cahaya tiba untuk menyemangatkannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto melihat Julia mendapatkan Limiter baru. Mereka lewat saat berpapasan dengan Naruto di lorong.

Julia memang melihat Naruto, namun tak menyapanya. Laki-laki yang menjadi Limiter baru Julia, juga melihat Naruto, sempat melemparkan senyum pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan wajah kesal Naruto.

Orang-orang yang ada di lorong itu, melihat sekilas adegan itu. Kemudian mereka sibuk berbicara dengan tawa dan canda ceria. Hanya Naruto sendiri, tidak ada yang menemaninya untuk berkeluh-kesah tentang apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Rencana yang telah dipikirkan matang-matang, Naruto akan mewujudkannya sekarang. Langkahnya yang semula gontai, berubah menjadi cepat untuk menuju ke ruang sekolah.

Sebelum bel berbunyi, Naruto telah berhadapan dengan sang Kepala Sekolah. Mereka duduk di kursi panas dengan meja panjang yang menjadi pemisah di tengah mereka.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa sehingga kau menemui saya di sini, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Bapak Kepala Sekolah.

"Begini, Pak. Saya ingin pindah sekolah ke _North Genetic_. Apakah Bapak mau mengizinkan saya pindah ke sana?"

"Oh. Maksudmu _North Genetic_ yang ada di Jepang?"

"Ya."

"Apa alasanmu sehingga ingin pindah ke sana?"

"Saya tidak betah lagi di sini, Pak."

"Oh, begitu ya. Saya mengerti."

"Lalu ... apakah Bapak mengizinkan saya pindah ke _North Genetic_?"

Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Bapak Kepala Sekolah terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lantas ia mengangguk pelan.

"Jika keputusanmu begitu, saya tidak bisa menentangnya. Baiklah, saya mengizinkan kau pindah ke sana."

"Terima kasih, Pak. Saya senang sekali."

"Ya. Saya akan mengurus berkas-berkas perpindahanmu sekarang juga. Jadi, kapan kau akan pindah ke Jepang?"

"Dua hari lagi, Pak."

"Oke."

"Terima kasih, Pak."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Senyum kembar hadir di wajah mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, Naruto permisi keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, Naruto membereskan semua barangnya. Ia memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal dan tersimpan aman di koper dan tas besarnya.

Pandangannya pun tertuju pada benda yang tersimpan di kolong ranjangnya. Benda terbungkuskan kain putih dengan tulisan Ibrani kuno itu, diambilnya hati-hati.

Benda itu berukuran panjang dan berat. Ia dijadikan bantal guling yang selalu dipeluk Naruto setiap tidur. Penjaga setia yang menemani Naruto hingga sekarang.

Saat menatap benda yang dipegangnya dengan dua tangan, Naruto teringat dengan kakeknya, Jiraiya. Pesan terakhir dari sang kakek sebelum Nova menyerang, terimbas kembali ke memori laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Fic pertama di fandom Naruto and Freezing.**

**Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

**Sabtu, 29 Juni 2019**


	2. North Genetic

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang-Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. North Genetic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tiba juga di Jepang. Hanya berbekal koper dan pakaian yang melekat di badan, ia siap menghadapi kehidupan baru dan melupakan masa lalu yang masih menjerat dirinya. Dengan tekad semangat yang membara, ia akan maju melangkah ke masa depan yang cerah.

Naruto menggunakan kereta untuk pergi ke _North Genetic_. Akhirnya Naruto tiba di sebuah bangunan bertingkat berbentuk futuristik. Ia tersenyum senang saat memandang gedung sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Jadi ini tempatnya. Sesuai dengan kulihat di internet," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah masuk ke pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar setelah penjaga keamanan membukanya.

"Kamu Uzumaki Naruto, siswa baru pindahan dari _Germany Genetic_, 'kan?" tanya penjaga keamanan yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Ya, Pak. Kenapa Bapak bisa tahu tentang saya?"

"Saya tahu mengenaimu dari Kepala Sekolah. Kebetulan juga Kepala Sekolah menunggumu sekarang. Ayo, ikuti aku sampai ke ruang Kepala Sekolah"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Pak."

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang baik yang bersedia mengantarkannya untuk menemui pemimpin _North Genetic_. Sebelum pergi, pintu gerbang ditutup dulu oleh penjaga keamanan. Lalu mereka bersama pergi menyusuri halaman depan sekolah yang sangat luas.

Suasana sepi menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Jidat Naruto mengerut sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Ia berjalan di belakang Penjaga Keamanan. Hatinya bertanya mengapa sekolah ini hening sekali. Rasa penasaran itu dipendamnya selama perjalanan.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Penjaga Keamanan berhenti di depan pintu berplat digital bertuliskan _Headmaster Room_, "Kepala Sekolahnya ada di dalam. Kau ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk."

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Permisi."

Penjaga Keamanan segera berlalu. Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu dan disambut suara wanita dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Pintu tidak terkunci. Silakan masuk."

Atas pinta wanita itu, Naruto membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah yang berpakaian rapi layaknya direktur kantoran. Senyuman terkembang di wajah wanita cantik berumur tiga puluhan itu.

"Ya, kamu siapa? Baru kali ini, aku melihatmu," tanya wanita cantik itu menurunkan kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Murid _Germany Genetic _yang memutuskan pindah ke sini," jawab Naruto serius, "apa Kepala Sekolah _Germany Genetic_ tidak memberitahukan anda mengenai kepindahan saya?"

"Hm, tunggu dulu."

Wanita itu mengobrak-abrik semua dokumen yang berserakan di meja. Ia mencari sesuatu hingga berteriak sehingga mengagetkan Naruto.

"Nah, ini dia!" seru wanita itu sambil memegang dua sisi dokumen dan membuka bagian atas dokumen, "Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Limiter dari _Germany Genetic_. Ya, semua data dirimu tertulis lengkap di sini."

"Ya, Bu," tukas Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo, silakan duduk! Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan padamu."

"Baik, Bu."

"Panggil Bu Mei. Oke?"

Terumi Mei tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Mei. Mereka membicarakan mengenai _North Genetic _selama beberapa menit.

"Begitulah. Mulai besok, kamu sudah bisa masuk ke kelas 2-A. Sekarang sudah sore, sebaiknya kamu pergi ke asrama. Asrama terletak terpisah dari gedung sekolah. Adanya di belakang sekolah ini. Lalu, ini kunci kamarmu." Mei mengambil kunci dari laci meja, lantas memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto menerima kunci itu dengan anggukan cepat.

"Terima kasih, Bu Mei." Naruto tersenyum sambil menggenggam kunci erat. Ia bangkit dari kursi, berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang itu. Mei memegang kacamatanya, turut tersenyum.

Naruto menutup pelan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia memasukkan kunci kamar ke kantong jaket orange-nya. Bergegas melangkah menyusuri koridor yang dilewati beberapa orang. Setiap mata memandang Naruto sekilas. Sementara Naruto sendiri, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang itu. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu yakni menuju ke asrama.

Saat ini, jam sekolah sudah usai. Beberapa Pandora dan Limiter ditugaskan untuk menghadapi Nova yang muncul di berbagai wilayah di Jepang. Selebihnya memilih latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan bercengkerama sekedar melepaskan rasa penat setelah seharian beraktivitas.

Sosok Naruto yang mencolok karena ada tanda lahir yaitu tiga kumis di dua pipinya, cukup menarik Pandora-Pandora yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Naruto tidak memperhatikan tatapan kagum itu, tetap fokus berjalan. Hingga tiba di gedung asrama murid laki-laki yang terpisah dengan gedung murid perempuan. Setiap asrama dijaga oleh petugas khusus sehingga siapa pun tidak bisa leluasa masuk ke sana.

Naruto memasuki gedung asrama murid laki-laki setelah diinterogasi petugas keamanan. Banyak laki-laki yang berpakaian seragam sekolah, hilir-mudik di koridor. Mereka berkelompok dan ada juga yang sendirian, memandang Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Kepala Naruto bergerak ke kanan-kiri untuk memeriksa setiap pintu yang dilaluinya. Kepala kunci menyembul dari balik genggaman tangannya. Ada nomor yang tercetak di kepala kunci. Berdasarkan itu, Naruto berusaha menemukan pintu bernomor 70. Usaha kerasnya membuahkan hasil, ia menemukan kamar itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya!" seru Naruto tersenyum. Suaranya yang keras menarik perhatian orang-orang. Perasaannya bahagia saat memutar kunci sebanyak dua kali di lubang yang ada di pintu. Lantas masuk ke kamar seraya menutup pintu. Mendapati ruangan yang cukup luas, dipenuhi perabotan lengkap. Juga ada sebuah koridor pendek menuju kamar mandi.

"Tempatnya bagus juga," ujar Naruto sembari meletakkan kopernya di dekat sebuah sofa panjang. Ia merebahkan diri sejenak di sofa yang berbahan lembut. Kedua tangannya dilipat untuk dijadikan bantal. Netra birunya menerawang ke langit-langit bercat putih.

Bayang masa lalu terimbas di ingatan Naruto. Sosok gadis memenuhi penglihatannya. Julia, sang Pandora yang menjadi sosok panutannya telah mengkhianatinya, lebih memilih Limiter yang lain. Mengoyak hatinya hingga menimbulkan luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh.

_Huh, kenapa aku masih mengingatnya? Ayolah, Naruto! Kamu harus melupakannya. Ingat, kamu ada di Jepang sekarang, bukan di Jerman lagi._

Naruto membatin itu di hati. Ia berusaha menepis bayang wajah Julia. Mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyibukkan diri membereskan semua pakaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama sekolah yang mendebarkan, Naruto bangun lebih awal di jam lima pagi. Naruto bersiap untuk mengurus keperluan sekolahnya dan berangkat sebelum mentari terbangun dari ufuk timur. Pintu kamar dibukanya dengan penuh semangat. Beberapa laki-laki melewatinya, menyapanya. "Halo, selamat pagi!"

Naruto melongo saat melihat kelompok Limiter itu, lalu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Halo, selamat pagi!"

Salah satu dari Limiter itu, tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Naruto. Ia pun pergi bersama para Limiter lain. Naruto menyusul setelah mereka hilang di ujung koridor.

Saat di luar gedung asrama murid laki-laki, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang berlatih. Jarak mereka sangat jauh - ada lapangan luas di antara gedung asrama murid laki-laki dan murid perempuan. Senjata yang tergenggam di tangan kanan gadis berambut merah terayun cepat mengikuti pergerakan tubuh si gadis. Aksinya yang luar biasa, sempat menarik hati Naruto.

_Hebat, siapa dia, ya?_ Batin Naruto penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Maaf, telah lama menunda cerita ini. Sekarang sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membacanya.**

**Selasa, 14 Januari 2020**


	3. Siapakah Limiter misterius itu?

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang-Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Siapa Limiter misterius itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah menghentikan aksinya ketika beradu pandang dengan Naruto. Tatapan tajam dilemparkannya sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak. Kemudian giliran Naruto yang melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Menyebabkan gadis berambut merah meledak kesal, tetapi ditahannya, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar, Pandora yang mengesalkan!" gerutu Naruto yang mencebikkan mulutnya. Ia juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sayup-sayup gendang telinganya menangkap suara seorang gadis yang meneriakkan sebuah nama, Arnett Mcmillan. Namun, ia tidak mempedulikannya, justru tetap fokus menuju kelasnya.

Udara segar tidak terkontaminasi debu dan polusi, bebas masuk ke hidung Naruto yang kembang-kempis. Dadanya terasa lapang saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai bening seperti kaca. Pantulan dirinya terpampang di lantai itu, nyata tetapi terbalik. Pantulan orang-orang dan benda-benda juga ikut di lantai itu. Menarik jiwa Naruto untuk memperhatikannya.

Kelas 2-A yang ditunjuk Mei kemarin, terletak di lantai tiga. Untuk mencapai kelas itu, Naruto harus menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Semua mata menatapnya aneh dan mengundang pertanyaan. Ada beberapa orang yang saling berbisik. Menimbulkan keributan hingga Naruto sampai di kelas 2-A itu.

Hanya satu orang yang ditemui Naruto di kelas 2-A yaitu gadis berambut hijau. Naruto hendak keluar dari kelas karena tidak mau berurusan dengan Pandora, tetapi niatnya itu batal karena si gadis berambut hijau memanggilnya.

"Hai, selamat pagi!" sapa gadis berambut hijau itu, "kamu anak baru, ya?"

Kepala dan tubuh Naruto berputar untuk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Ya."

"Kenalkan, namaku Cassie Lockheart. Panggil saja aku Cassie. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

"Aku tidak suka berteman dengan Pandora sepertimu."

Naruto menunjukkan sinar mata yang tajam, sungguh menusuk hati Cassie. Cassie membelalakkan mata. Naruto memperlihatkan sikap yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau berteman?" tanya Cassie penasaran. Keningnya mengerut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Ia melangkah keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Cassie.

"Tunggu!"

Cassie berusaha mengejar Naruto, tetapi tidak berhasil karena laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah menghilang di antara keramaian. Ia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan. Naruto sudah diperkenalkan di depan kelas oleh guru. Seisi kelas menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Namun, laki-laki bermata biru itu tetap sinis saat memandang setiap gadis yang berniat mendekatinya karena menganggap kaum hawa itu berperilaku sama dengan Julia.

Di saat istirahat seperti ini, banyak Pandora meminta Naruto untuk menjadi Limiter. Tapi, Naruto menolak mereka dengan kasar. Cassie yang mengamati Naruto dari meja yang sangat jauh, terenyuh dan semakin penasaran mengapa Naruto selalu berkata, "aku tidak membutuhkan Pandora. Aku Limiter yang akan berjuang sendiri melawan Nova." Setiap Pandora yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, tersinggung, lalu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang sedang makan ramen sendirian di dekat meja. Kejadian ini menjadi buah bibir para warga sekolah yang makan di kantin itu.

"Hei, dia serius?"

"Dia tidak butuh Pandora."

"Ini aneh. Melanggar peraturan sekolah kalau seperti itu."

"Entahlah."

"Anak baru yang aneh."

Suara orang-orang sungguh mengganggu Naruto. Emosi Naruto perlahan naik ke puncak kepala, menuntunnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Cassie yang sedang asyik makan, juga memutuskan cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya. Kemudian ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Ia berlari kencang untuk mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh di ujung koridor.

"Tunggu!" seru Cassie dengan suara yang keras, "Uzumaki Naruto! Tunggu!"

Naruto tidak menggubris panggilan Cassie. Ia tetap berjalan cepat menuju luar sekolah. Cassie tanpa arang tetap berusaha mengejar Naruto. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, mencoba menggapai bahu Naruto yang sedikit lagi akan kesampaian.

"Uzumaki Naru..."

Ucapan Cassie terputus karena kakinya tiba-tiba tidak menyentuh lantai. Cassie sadar menuruni tangga yang beranak dua. Tubuhnya pun oleng ke bawah. Teriakan kalang kabut tidak terelakkan.

"Aaah!" Cassie membulatkan mata saat Naruto menangkapnya. Kedua bahunya dipegang erat oleh Naruto. Wajah mereka cukup berdekatan.

Tanpa suara, Naruto menyeimbangkan tubuh Cassie agar berdiri tegak. Usai itu, Naruto bergegas melangkah lagi. Menimbulkan semburat merah datang dan hinggap di wajah Cassie. Jantung seakan melompat-lompat tidak karuan dan ingin keluar dari tubuh gadis berambut hijau itu. Darahnya mengalir cepat, terasa panas-dingin.

Setelah sadar dari pesona, Cassie tersentak karena Naruto mendadak tidak ada di sekitarnya. Membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Dia hilang lagi. Dasar, laki-laki lemari es!" Cassie menggeram kesal seraya meremas dua tangannya kuat. Dia tidak menyerah dan berusaha mencari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, dari langit yang cerah, muncul sebuah pusaran dimensi beserta angin yang kencang. Sosok makhluk menyerupai robot setingkat rating S, muncul dari dalam pusaran dimensi itu. Mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di wilayah pendaratannya. Satelit menangkap keberadaannya dan dikabarkan langsung menuju sistem keamanan yang terhubung di _West Genetic_ dan _North Genetic_.

Pihak dua sekolah memutuskan untuk mengirim beberapa Pandora dan Limiter terbaik, pergi ke tempat Nova yang ingin menyerang. Cassie sempat melihat beberapa Pandora dan Limiter lewat di hadapannya. Ia tidak mendapatkan misi karena belum memiliki seorang Limiter.

"Ada Nova rating S menyerang di bagian pusat kota Tokyo!" seru salah satu Limiter yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Kita harus cepat pergi ke sana," sahut Pandora. Ia pergi bersama Limiter yang berbicara padanya tadi.

Naruto sedang berdiri di balik pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar, menyaksikan kepergian kelompok Pandora dan Limiter itu. Wajahnya diselimuti kegelapan. Mendadak ia menghilang dari sana.

Di pusat kota, sangat ramai. Seluruh warga yang tinggal di sekitar Nova yang ingin menyerang, segera dievakuasi oleh Tentara. Mereka berlarian menuju tempat perlindungan terdekat. Ketakutan dan kepanikan menguasai diri mereka. Berharap Pandora dan Limiter yang terpilih dalam situasi darurat ini bisa memusnahkan makhluk eksterestial itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepat kita keluar!"

"Ayo!"

"Tunggu!"

Komentar-komentar setiap orang menyelimuti tempat itu. Kericuhan terjadi saat alarm tanda bahaya juga berbunyi. Menandakan kemunculan musuh tak diundang. Nova memiliki tinggi yang tidak diketahui itu, menghancurkan gedung-gedung tinggi dengan tembakan lasernya. Mengakibatkan ledakan yang dahsyat. Dhuar! Saat bersamaan, beberapa Pandora muncul untuk menyerangnya.

Kekuatan pembekuan area yang berbentuk seperti jaring digital dilancarkan oleh Nova sehingga para Pandora bergeming. Para Limiter yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari para Pandora, menghentakkan kedua tangan ke tanah. Mengalirkan energi yang bisa menetralisir pembekuan area. Semua Pandora pun terbebas dan langsung menyerang Nova dengan senjata masing-masing. Berbagai kekuatan senjata menghujam tubuh Nova. Menimbulkan ledakan yang menghancurkan sebagian tubuh besar Nova.

Nova mengamuk karena dirinya dihajar habis-habisan. Kedua tangannya terangkat, berubah bentuk seperti senapan energi laser berdaya tinggi. Tembakan laser menyerupai pilar cahaya melaju lurus ke arah Pandora-Pandora. Ledakan besar tidak terelakkan. Menghanguskan gedung-gedung hingga menjadi debu.

Begitu dahsyat kekuatan Nova. Robot berbadan tambun itu, berputar ke segala arah untuk menembaki beberapa Pandora yang masih berniat menyerangnya. Satu di antara Pandora, lengah dan menjadi korban tembakan. Tewas dalam sekejap mata.

Tembakan beruntun dilepaskan. Pandora-Pandora tidak bisa mendekat. Sebagai gantinya ada Limiter yang berusaha melindungi partner-nya, terluka di bagian bahu karena terkena sedikit tembakan laser. Limiter lain juga ikut membantu dalam pertempuran ini, turut menjadi korban, terluka parah.

Tidak ada yang tersisa. Sebagian bangunan sudah rata dengan tanah. Kobaran api melahap sebagian bangunan yang tidak berbentuk. Kehancuran yang sedikit lagi selesai, tidak akan dibiarkan Naruto.

"Nova!" Naruto muncul di puncak gedung tinggi. Melihat Nova dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan masker hitam dan tudung jaket orange yang dipakainya. Menyembunyikan identitas dirinya agar tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun. Sebuah senjata terbungkus kain putih terpasang di punggungnya. Sekali tarik ujung kain putih, senjata itu terbebas dan menampakkan diri.

Tombak setinggi Naruto tergenggam di tangan kanan. Aura putih beserta angin menyertai sekujur tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mendadak tujuh bola hitam muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya. Satu bola terbang dan terpasang di ujung atas tombak. Bersamaan Naruto terbang seraya mengayunkan tombak secara vertikal ke bawah. Tercipta gelombang energi putih yang sangat besar dari kibasan tombak, meluncur ganas ke arah Nova. Perlahan Nova terkikis oleh gelombang energi putih yang menyerupai laser.

Ledakan besar terjadi, melenyapkan Nova dalam sekejap mata. Pemandangan luluh lantak itu, disaksikan Naruto yang berdiri di antara asap bekas ledakan. Para Pandora dan Limiter yang terluka, ternganga melihat sosok berjaket orange itu. Setiap hati bertanya siapakah orang yang berseragam _North Genetic_ itu. Sebelum salah satu Pandora datang mendekat, Naruto segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tiba di sekolah saat bel masuk berbunyi. Perasaannya lega sekali karena sudah melakukan penyelamatan sendirian tanpa ada Pandora yang menemaninya. Cassie yang duduk dalam satu deretan, tetapi berbeda barisan dengan Naruto, terus memperhatikannya. Meski pun ada guru yang sudah datang, tatapan Cassie tetap tertuju pada Naruto. Tidak bergeser sedikit pun.

Pelajaran dimulai. Guru perempuan sedang menerangkan pelajaran dengan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Ada satu laki-laki berambut biru, yang turut memperhatikan Naruto. Keningnya mengerut karena merasa Naruto adalah orang aneh.

_Kenapa waktu di kantin tadi, Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan tidak mau punya Pandora? Apa sebabnya, ya?_ Batin laki-laki berambut biru itu. Ia pun memfokuskan diri untuk belajar mengenai pengenalan tipe-tipe Nova.

Di luar kelas 2-A, seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan bersama temannya di koridor. Mereka melewati kelas 2-A itu. Gadis berambut merah berwajah serius saat berbicara dengan temannya itu.

"Eh? Apa benar ada Limiter misterius yang menyerang Pandora sendirian? Tanpa ada Pandora?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ya, Arnett. Temanku yang menjalani misi hari ini, memberitahu aku tentang hal itu," jawab gadis Pandora itu.

"Itu aneh sekali. Tindakannya itu melanggar peraturan sekolah ini. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Kepala Sekolah sekarang."

"Ya. Aku ikut, Arnett!"

Gadis itu mengikuti Arnett yang berjalan duluan. Mereka tergopoh pergi menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah yang terletak di lantai satu.

Berita tentang Limiter misterius yang menyerang Nova tanpa Pandora, tersiar hingga stasiun televisi melalui satelit. Media massa yang mengetahui kabar itu, langsung mencari tahu dengan mendatangi _West Genetic_ dan _North Genetic_. Dalam hitungan detik, orang-orang dari perusahaan berita mengerumuni depan pintu gerbang dua sekolah itu. Para penjaga keamanan kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Situasi mendadak genting. Mei memegang kacamatanya setelah diberitahu tentang kemunculan Limiter misterius oleh Arnett. Ia menghelakan napas berat berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah tahu kabar itu dari guru-guru yang lain. Sekarang mereka sedang menyelidiki siapa Limiter yang sudah melanggar peraturan itu," ungkap Mei seraya melipat tangan di atas meja, "jika kami sudah mendapatkan orangnya, kami akan menginterogasinya dan menghukumnya."

"Biar aku saja yang menyelidikinya, Bu Mei," pinta Arnett tiba-tiba dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Eh? Kau?"

"Ya. Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku akan menindaklanjuti orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Secepatnya aku akan mencari tahu siapa Limiter itu. Aku mohon izinnya, Bu."

Arnett sedikit menunduk, meminta Mei mengabulkan permintaannya. Mei menghelakan napas sekali lagi, kemudian menunjukkan senyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu, Arnett," ujar Mei.

"Terima kasih, Bu," sahut Arnett mengangguk senang, "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya, silakan."

Giliran Mei yang mengangguk. Arnett bangkit dari kursi, membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada sang kepala sekolah. Lantas bergegas berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika keluar, Arnett disambut oleh temannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si teman yang menunggu Arnett sejak tadi di luar.

"Aku yang akan bertugas mencari tahu siapa Limiter misterius itu," jawab Arnett yang berdiri di samping temannya.

"Oh. Itu bagus."

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas!"

Arnett berjalan beriringan dengan teman akrabnya. Mereka terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merebahkan diri di ranjang. Kedua matanya memang terpejam, tetapi dirinya masih terjaga. Pikirannya masih terbayang dengan Julia.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa melupakan gadis pengkhianat itu. Setiap kali aku mengingatnya, hatiku semakin sakit. Ya Tuhan, beri aku jalan untuk mengatasi masalah ini._

Naruto membatin di hati. Suaranya hanya terdengar oleh dirinya dan Tuhan. Di sampingnya, ada _Spear of Destiny _\- nama senjata pemberian sang kakek - menemaninya. Kedua tangannya memeluk senjata kesayangannya itu.

Di kamar yang sepi, Naruto sendirian yang menghuninya, padahal setiap kamar diisi dua orang. Dahulunya, ada dua Limiter yang menempati kamar itu, tetapi mereka sudah tewas dalam pertempuran melawan Nova. Naruto mengetahui cerita itu dari Mei, kemarin.

Tiba-tiba, pintu jendela diketuk seseorang. Naruto langsung membelalakkan mata dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Ini aku, Cassie," jawab Cassie mendekatkan mulutnya ke jendela kaca tanpa terali.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela. Mendapati Cassie yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan intonasi dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Cassie cepat.

"Sudah jam sebelas. Sebaiknya kamu tidur."

Naruto hendak menutup jendela. Namun, Cassie naik ke jendela dan masuk ke kamar. Pergerakannya sangat cepat sehingga membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Hei, kau! Cepat keluar!" seru Naruto berwajah mengeras dengan sorot mata yang melotot.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau mau menerimaku sebagai Pandora-mu," balas Cassie menunduk dengan sikap malu-malu.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin jawabannya sekarang."

"Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak membutuhkan Pandora."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ayo, cepat keluar!"

Naruto membentak Cassie dengan nada tinggi. Mukanya mengeras. Urat-urat di kepalanya seakan menonjol keluar. Amarah memuncak, kebencian terhadap Pandora semakin mengakar kuat di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Word sudah diperpanjang. Apa masih kurang panjang lagi? **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutannya.**

**Jumat, 17 Januari 2020**


	4. Penyelidikan dan pertolongan

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang-Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. Penyelidikan dan pertolongan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie membelalakkan mata karena bentakan Naruto. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Senyuman pun muncul di wajahnya yang cerah. Bersikap manis, berharap melunakkan hati Naruto.

"Maaf, jika kedatanganku membuatmu marah. Tapi, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau menjadi Limiter-ku," ucap Cassie.

Naruto menghelakan napas kekesalan. "Aaah, kau bebal, Senpai. Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras memilihku sebagai Limiter-mu? Padahal banyak Limiter yang lain, 'kan?"

"Karena hatiku mengatakan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Limiter-ku."

"Begini, Senpai. Aku dari Jerman dan punya pengalaman yang buruk dengan Pandora."

"Pengalaman apa? Jelaskan padaku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Nada suara Naruto terdengar sendu. Cukup menyentuh jiwa Cassie. Apa lagi Cassie menangkap sorot mata Naruto yang sayu, mencerminkan kesedihan. Sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan di otak gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Cassie yang tersenyum maklum, "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Cassie beranjak keluar dari jendela kamar. Naruto memandang kepergiannya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Cassie sempat menengok ke arahnya sebelum melangkah menuju asramanya.

"Naruto, apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Cassie seraya berdiri di luar jendela.

"Terserah kau saja, Senpai," jawab Naruto memalingkan muka.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok di kelas, ya."

Cassie tersenyum lagi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Naruto melihatnya sekilas, lalu langsung menutup pintu jendela. Tidak lupa gorden juga ditutup agar sosok Cassie tidak tampak lagi olehnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera berbaring di ranjang. Memeluk _Spear of Destiny_ erat.

"Naruto, dia memang menarik. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengejarmu agar kau menjadi Limiter-ku," gumam Cassie yang perlahan berjalan menuju asrama. Kegelapan menemani perjalanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnett bertanya pada setiap Limiter, dan ada dua orang yang menemaninya, Elizabeth Mably dan Chiffon Aoi. Mereka bertiga mendata Limiter-Limiter yang telah memiliki Pandora demi mencari siapakah Limiter misterius yang telah memusnahkan Nova tanpa Pandora, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dari hasil bertanya itu, Arnett dan dua temannya mendapatkan dua Limiter tanpa Pandora yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Aoi Kazuya. Dua lelaki itu akan menjadi target penyelidikan Arnett.

"Berarti mereka berdua, ya?" tanya Elizabeth seraya berdiri di belakang bangku yang diduduki Arnett.

"Ya," jawab Arnett mengangguk sambil mengutak-atik keyboard digital pada laptop canggihnya, "aku akan mendekati Aoi Kazuya dulu."

"Aoi Kazuya, murid baru sebelum Uzumaki Naruto pindah, 'kan?" Chiffon yang bertanya.

"Benar."

"Kazuya sekarang dengan Satella," ungkap Elizabeth.

"Itu tidak masalah."

Arnett mematikan laptop. Ia membiarkan laptop itu tergeletak di atas meja. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan Elizabeth dan Chiffon. Tujuannya adalah menuju kelas 2-A.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Tiba-tiba, muncul Cassie yang mengusik ketenangan Naruto pada saat di taman. Naruto sedang makan ramen seraya duduk di dekat pohon rindang.

"Kau lagi, Senpai," kata Naruto nyaris tertelan mie yang belum dikunyahnya sempurna, "mengagetkanku saja."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto menatap Cassie yang berdiri di sampingnya. Cassie menunduk sembari menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sesungguhnya. Sikap Cassie ini sungguh lain daripada Pandora yang lain. Naruto mengakui itu. Namun, kedatangan Cassie ini membuat selera makannya mendadak hilang.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Cassie bertanya lagi dan ditanggapi anggukan dari Naruto. Ia meledak senang, langsung duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto. Lanjutnya, "kau selalu sendirian dan tidak mau berbaur dengan yang lain. Coba sesekali kau mengubah sikapmu itu."

Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan makan ramen. "Aku tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan bertanya."

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau punya pengalaman buruk dengan Pandora sehingga kau tidak mau punya Pandora."

"Jangan bertanya."

"Naruto."

"Berhenti, Senpai!"

Naruto menodongkan sumpit ke muka Cassie. Masih ada mie yang terjepit di belahan sumpit itu. Cassie terperanjat karena Naruto melototinya, seakan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tapi, Cassie tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto agar menjadi Limiter-nya, langsung melahap mie yang menganggur di sumpit bekas lahapan Naruto. Tingkah Cassie ini sungguh membuat kedua netra Naruto membulat.

"Hm, rasanya enak sekali. Pantas kau selalu memakan makanan tidak sehat ini," ungkap Cassie seraya mengunyah.

"Kau merebut makananku," sahut Naruto terpaku, "ya sudahlah. Ini untukmu saja."

"Eh? Untukku."

"Ya. Aku tidak berselera lagi."

Naruto menyodorkan ramen cup yang tinggal separuh itu. Giliran Cassie yang terpaku, justru girang seraya mengambil ramen cup dari tangan Naruto. Gadis berambut hijau itu memakan ramen itu dengan cepat. Kemudian Naruto bergegas berlari meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Naruto! Tunggu!" Cassie kelabakan. Ia mengejar Naruto yang telah menjauh di ujung jalan setapak di taman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnett berhadapan dengan Kazuya. Keningnya mengerut saat berbicara dengan laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Aku sudah menjadi Limiter-nya Satella-Senpai," tutur Kazuya.

"Oh, aku baru tahu soal itu." Arnett mengingat itu di otaknya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kazuya.

"Ya. Kemarin kami sudah melakukan pembabtisan."

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu."

"Sama-sama, Arnett-Senpai."

Kazuya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Arnett pergi meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan keramaian di koridor. Kazuya sempat melihat kepergiannya sekilas, lalu melangkah menuju tempat Satellizer L. Bridget yang telah menunggunya.

Satu Limiter tanpa Pandora, Kazuya, dicoret dari daftar target penyelidikan Arnett. Target selanjutnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, yang menuntun Arnett untuk mencari laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mata tajamnya menelisik setiap wajah yang lewat di sekitarnya, hingga menangkap wajah targetnya.

"Itu dia!" seru Arnett sembari berlari mendekati Naruto di koridor, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan seraya mengerutkan kening. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Arnett McMillan. Anak kelas 3-A. Salam kenal, ya."

Arnett mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto, tetapi tidak disambut oleh Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berwajah datar tanpa senyuman.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Kita tidak perlu berkenalan lagi," ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Arnett bertanya dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Waktu kita berjumpa pertama kali di lapangan itu, ada yang memanggil namamu. Dari sana, aku mengetahui namamu."

"Oh."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, 'kan? Kalau tidak ada, aku pergi."

Naruto hendak melewati Arnett, tetapi Arnett memegang tangannya sehingga dirinya tidak bisa pergi. Arnett menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Arnett berhadapan dengan Naruto. Orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan mereka.

"Katakan langsung." Naruto tidak sabar ingin pergi.

"Kau Limiter tanpa Pandora, 'kan?"

"Itu benar."

"Apa alasanmu sehingga kau tidak ingin memiliki Pandora?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu alasannya. Cepat beritahu aku!"

Tiba-tiba, Arnett membentak Naruto. Wajahnya mengeras dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Tangannya meremas tangan Naruto dengan kuat. Naruto ingin menjawab. Namun, tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang lebih keras dari suara Arnett tadi.

"Arnett-senpai!" teriak Cassie yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Arnett berada, "jangan dekati Limiter-ku!"

Ucapan Cassie mengundang perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. Semua orang menepi ke sisi-sisi koridor, guna memberi ruang agar Cassie bisa berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Arnett. Naruto membelalakkan mata dengan mulut ternganga karena perkataan Cassie tadi.

Arnett menurunkan alisnya ketika berhadapan dengan Cassie. "Uzumaki Naruto ini Limiter-mu? Setahuku, kau tidak punya Limiter lagi setelah Limiter-mu meninggal sebulan yang lalu, kan?"

Cassie bermuka serius. "Ya. Naruto itu Limiter-ku. Kami sudah melakukan pembabtisan, semalam itu. Benar, 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, buru-buru mengangguk. "Ya. Itu benar."

"Jadi, kau Arnett-senpai, cepatlah menjauh dari Limiter-ku. Kalau kau tetap nekad juga mendekatinya, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Cassie menunjuk Arnett lantang.

Arnett menggeretakkan gigi-giginya karena ancaman Cassie. Emosinya ditahannya demi menghindari keributan. Targetnya, Naruto, ternyata bukanlah Limiter misterius itu. Membuatnya segera menjauh dari sana. Langkahnya cepat menyusuri setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Usai itu, tontonan gratis yang berlangsung tegang tadi, berangsur ditinggalkan orang-orang. Naruto menghelakan napas lega karena takut jati dirinya sebagai Limiter misterius yang ramai dibicarakan dan dicari, terbongkar oleh Arnett. Untung ada Cassie yang menolongnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus membalas budi malaikat di sampingnya itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Terima kasih buat apa?" Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Kau sudah menolongku dengan menganggap aku Limiter-mu."

"Oh, ya, sama-sama. Soalnya jika ada kedapatan ada Limiter tanpa Pandora atau Pandora tanpa Limiter, orang itu akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Arnett-senpai tadi. Arnett-senpai itu ketua OSIS di sini dan dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat sadis."

"Begitu, ya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak."

"Keren sekali."

Wajah Cassie berbinar dengan sorot mata yang bersinar terang. Ia semakin kagum dengan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Menggebu-gebu dirinya agar berpacu untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Naruto pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Suara orang-orang yang berbicara, menyadarkan Cassie. Gadis itu kelimpungan, celangak-celinguk. Batang hidung Naruto tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

"Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku. Dasar, Naruto!" celetuk Cassie yang menggeram kesal. Ia bergegas mencari Naruto lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnett kembali ke kelas, menemui Chiffon dan Elizabeth. Kelas 3-A sepi karena masih jam istirahat. Banyak Pandora dan Limiter bertugas untuk memusnahkan Nova-Nova yang bermunculan hari ini.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu, Arnett?" tanya Chiffon berjalan mendekati Arnett yang duduk di bangku.

"Dua Limiter itu sudah memiliki Pandora," jawab Arnett pusing tujuh keliling, "penyelidikan ini sungguh susah."

"Hm, aneh sekali," tukas Elizabeth yang duduk di bangku bersebelahan dengan Arnett, "jika bukan mereka berdua, jadi siapa lagi?"

"Entahlah. Nanti kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mencari tahu lagi."

Arnett menggeleng kuat. Ia kembali menghidupkan laptop miliknya dan mengecek semua murid yang terdata di sana. Kedua temannya memperhatikannya saksama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke halaman depan gedung _North Genetic_. Ia berpakaian biasa seraya menjinjing koper. Semua orang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Akhirnya ... aku sampai juga di sini," bisiknya senang sesaat, "aku berhasil menemuimu lagi, Naruto."

Gadis itu segera melangkah mendekati pintu utama gedung sekolah. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya hingga dirinya ditelan pintu utama. Tujuan gadis berambut merah itu adalah ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Ingrid Bernstein melewati orang-orang di koridor. Cassie berpapasan dengannya. Mereka hanya memandang sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Cassie ingin menemui Naruto yang menghilang entah kemana sejak jam sekolah berakhir.

Ingrid berhenti di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan disambut suara Mei dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya, masuk. Pintu tidak dikunci." Mei sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop canggih. Ia melihat ke pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ingrid masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku Ingrid Bernstein, pindahan dari _Germany Genetic_." Ingrid berwajah serius. "Anda pasti Terumi Mei, Kepala Sekolah _North Genetic_ ini, 'kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Apa aku boleh duduk sekarang?"

"Oh, ya, silakan."

Mei menjulurkan tangan ke depan. Tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Ingrid. Ingrid duduk dan berbicara serius dengan Mei selama satu jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto harus menghelakan napas saat Cassie masuk lagi ke jendela kamarnya. Cassie tersenyum malu seraya berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Lagi-lagi kau. Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengejarku?" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan jaket orange-nya. Ia tetap berpakaian seragam khas _North Genetic_.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu sebelum kau menjadi Limiter-ku," balas Cassie tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, "aku sudah bilang itu beberapa kali padamu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, Limiter-mu yang sebelumnya, apa kau mengejarnya juga seperti ini?"

"Limiter-ku yang sebelumnya, langsung menerimaku menjadi Pandora-nya."

"Kalau begitu, carilah Limiter seperti itu."

"Tidak. Aku ingin dirimu, Naruto."

Cassie mendekati dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Wajah mereka berdekatan, tiada celah. Tindakan Cassie ini di luar dugaan, membuat Naruto tidak bisa menghindar. Hingga Cassie menjauh, menciptakan semburat merah seperti kepiting rebus, merekah di dua pipi Naruto.

Cassie malu, segera keluar lewat jendela kamar yang semula memang tidak ditutup sejak Naruto pergi memusnahkan Nova. Ia melompat dari jendela, mendarat mulus di tanah berlapis rerumputan. Naruto terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Masih merasakan ciuman Cassie yang membekas di bibirnya.

Apa arti ciuman itu? Apa itu berarti tanda cinta atau hal yang lain? Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk merespon hingga bayang Julia mengganggu dirinya lagi.

_Dasar, kenapa dia selalu ada di pikiranku? _Batin Naruto sambil melemparkan jaket orange-nya ke sembarangan tempat. Ia menutup dan mengunci jendela rapat-rapat agar tidak ada seorang pun masuk lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam sekolah. Kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya. Matanya menerawang langit-langit bercat putih. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Semoga caraku ini bisa meluluhkan hati Naruto," gumam Cassie berharap Naruto mau menerimanya menjadi Pandora. Sejujurnya, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto selama mengejar Naruto mati-matian. Naruto menjadi sosok pertama yang berhasil membuatnya mengenal cinta.

Cassie tidak berhenti tersenyum hingga pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang berulang kali. Lamunannya tentang bayang Naruto hilang, jiwanya kembali sadar untuk peka terhadap keadaan sekitar.

"Siapa, ya?" Cassie turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Halo, aku Ingrid Bernstein. Pindahan dari _Germany Genetic_. Mulai hari ini, aku teman sekamarmu yang baru." Ingrid berwajah datar.

"Oh. Namaku Cassie Lockheart. Salam kenal, ya."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu dari Kepala Sekolah."

"Begitu."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Tentu, silakan."

Cassie mundur beberapa langkah agar Ingrid leluasa masuk ke kamarnya. Ingrid meletakkan tasnya ke atas ranjang yang bersisian dengan ranjang Cassie. Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengecek interior tempat itu.

"Kamar yang bagus juga," ujar Ingrid menoleh pada Cassie yang menutup pintu.

"Ya, kau suka, ya?" balas Cassie datang menghampiri Ingrid.

"Suka."

"Syukurlah."

"Aku bisa memanggilmu apa?"

"Cassie."

"Oke, Cassie. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2-A."

"Kalau aku, kelas 3-A."

"Kau kakak kelasku, berarti aku harus memanggilmu, Ingrid-senpai."

"Boleh."

Ingrid mengangguk sambil membuka kopernya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang tersusun rapi dan diletakkan ke atas ranjang sementara waktu. Cassie memperhatikannya, langsung mendekati Ingrid.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Cassie tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ingrid menggeleng pelan. "Oh ya, apa kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Jerman juga?"

"Oh. Naruto. Ya, aku mengenalnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

Spontan, Ingrid memegang kedua bahu Cassie. Kedua mata Cassie membelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau ... mengenal Naruto?" Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Naruto itu mantan Limiter temanku di _Germany Genetic_." Ingrid menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari kedua bahu Cassie. "Karena permintaan temanku, aku datang ke sini dan ingin mengajak Naruto kembali ke Jerman."

"Oh. Tapi, sekarang Naruto itu Limiter-ku."

Cassie tersenyum lagi. Perkataannya itu sungguh membuat Ingrid terkesiap. Giliran mata Ingrid yang membelalak.

"Apa? Naruto itu Limiter-mu?" Ingrid terpaku.

"Iya. Apa ada masalah denganmu?" Cassie menatap Julia tajam.

"Tidak mungkin secepat itu Naruto mendapatkan Pandora."

"Kenyataannya sudah seperti itu."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Silakan tanya sendiri pada Naruto."

Cassie mengeraskan wajahnya. Ingrid menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Mereka bersitegang dengan aura yang sangat berbahaya. Kemudian Ingrid melakukan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Cassie memerah. Ingrid memegang dadanya.

"Aaah! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Cassie. Suaranya sangat keras seakan mengguncang tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk di dekat meja. Ia memperhatikan _Spear of Destiny _yang tergeletak di meja. Pikirannya selalu terbayang dengan kejadian itu. Cassie menciumnya tiba-tiba.

_Cassie, dia memang gadis yang pantang menyerah. Segala cara dilakukannya agar aku mau menjadi Limiter-nya. Huh, tidak semudah itu._

Naruto membatin di hati. Ia mengusap-usap _Spear of Destiny _yang terbungkuskan kain putih. Andai kedua orang tua dan kakeknya masih ada, pasti mereka akan memberi solusi terbaik untuknya agar menyelesaikan masalah yang menekan batinnya. Sekarang ia sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tidak ada tempat untuk mengadu.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit sayu. Wajahnya kusam. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengeluarkan rintihan bersama air bening yang akan keluar sebentar lagi dari balik netranya. Hatinya yang sudah menahan kesedihan sejak kecil, kembali meledak untuk melampiaskan kesedihan itu. Tapi, tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba muncul suara ketukan yang berlangsung beberapa kali di jendela kamarnya.

"Aduh, siapa yang menggangguku lagi?" gerutu Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursi. Ia menyembunyikan _Spear of Destiny_ di kolong tempat tidur, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Menyingkap gorden jendela, menampakkan gadis berambut hijau yang menggedor-gedor kaca jendela dengan wajah panik.

"Dasar, kau lagi, Senpai!" Naruto mencebikkan mulutnya. Kedua matanya melotot.

"Naruto, buka pintu jendelanya dulu! Ini sangat penting! Darurat!" Cassie menggedor-gedor kaca jendela lebih kuat.

"Darurat apa?"

"Cepat! Sebelum dia tahu aku ada di sini! Cepat buka pintu jendelanya!"

Cassie semakin kalang kabut. Naruto tidak tega melihatnya, segera membuka pintu. Cassie masuk dan menutup pintu jendela serta menggeser gorden ke kanan. Naruto mengerutkan kening saat melihat Cassie yang sangat terengah-engah. Gadis berambut hijau itu membungkuk seraya menopang kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

"Kau kenapa, senpai?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto ... seseorang datang mencarimu," jawab Cassie dengan wajah pucat.

"Siapa dia?"

"Ingrid Bernstein."

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga. Tubuhnya kaku. Cassie mengerjapkan mata berulang, langsung menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Cassie khawatir.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya. Syok.

"Dia siapa?"

"Ingrid itu."

"Oh."

"Padahal aku berusaha hidup tenang di sini. Dia malah mengikutiku sampai ke sini. Gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Naruto kebakaran jenggot. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Cassie memahami kegelisahannya, memegang kedua bahu Naruto kuat.

"Hanya ada satu cara," ungkap Cassie bertampang serius, "kau harus menjadi Limiter-ku."

"Itu tidak mungkin," tolak Naruto tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan tetap menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora."

"Itu akan melanggar peraturan. Aku juga sudah terlanjur mengatakan kau Limiter-ku pada Arnett dan Ingrid. Semua orang juga mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak memintamu berbohong seperti itu."

"Jangan perturutkan egomu. Aku memang tidak tahu alasan kau membenci Pandora. Tapi, untuk sekarang, kau harus berpura-pura menjadi Limiter-ku. Ini demi kebaikanmu, Naruto."

Cassie berusaha menyadarkan Naruto, betapa pentingnya seorang Pandora untuk Limiter. Karena Pandora harus membutuhkan Limiter agar bisa bekerja sama melawan Nova. Dengan pembabtisan, kekuatan Pandora jauh lebih meningkat dan bisa melawan Nova berbagai tipe. Dari pembabtisan itu juga, Limiter mendapatkan kekuatan _freezing _dari stigmata yang tertanam di tubuh Pandora.

Naruto terdiam setelah dinasehati Cassie. Ia menepis kedua tangan Cassie yang memegang bahunya. Mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap Cassie serius.

"Kau berniat menolongku agar aku tidak melanggar peraturan, 'kan?" Naruto menghelakan napas sesaat, kemudian berbicara lagi. "Kalau hanya pura-pura menjadi Limiter-mu, aku mau saja."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Cassie membulatkan mata sempurna.

"Iya, benar."

"Syukurlah. Kau mau menjadi Limiter bohonganku."

Cassie tersenyum haru. Naruto mengangguk sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Anu, yang tadi itu ... hm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Naruto melirik ke arah lain, "kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba tadi?"

"Ah, i ... itu." Cassie tergagap dengan muka yang memerah.

"Katakan cepat."

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"A .. aku ... me ... menyukaimu, Naruto."

Cassie menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya usai mengatakan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Membeku. Naruto yang mendengarkannya, terpaku. Wajahnya memerah seperti lampu merah.

Hening. Dua anak manusia berlainan jenis itu, tidak beranjak juga. Kemudian Naruto menghelakan napas berat.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai perasaanmu itu. Tapi, untuk saat ini, aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu," tutur Naruto jujur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menerima cintaku ini. Aku mengungkapkannya karena aku tidak tahan lagi memendamnya terlalu lama," tukas Cassie menengadah untuk memandang Naruto sembari menjauhkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya, "kau adalah orang pertama yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Asal kau menjadi Limiter-ku saja, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang."

"Cassie ... kau..."

Ucapan Naruto terputus karena terkesima. Cassie tersenyum sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berdiri anggun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Sudah diperpanjang lagi word-nya. Apa masih kurang panjang lagi? Lalu cerita di fic ini tidak sama dengan canon-nya di anime Freezing. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

**Terima kasih.**

**Senin, 20 Januari 2020**


	5. Tetap Limiter tanpa Pandora

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5. Tetap Limiter tanpa Pandora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah itu mimpi? Naruto terpaksa menerima Cassie sebagai Pandora, walau pun bohongan. Hal itu dilakukannya agar tidak melanggar peraturan.

Saat ini, Nova datang lagi menyerang kota. Bentuknya sangat aneh dan bertubuh ramping. Memiliki tinggi sekitar tujuh meter. Berwarna perak mengkilat dengan mata merah menyala yang bersinar di kekelaman malam.

Pasangan yang ditugaskan untuk melawan Nova itu adalah Naruto dan Cassie. Mei yang memanggil mereka di ruang kepala sekolah, beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, tiba-tiba, Naruto menghilang ketika tiba di lokasi kejadian. Membuat Cassie bingung dan panik. Mau tidak mau, ia sendiri yang harus melawan Nova.

Di antara reruntuhan bangunan yang habis ditembak oleh Nova, Cassie berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Cassie berwajah serius dengan memunculkan senjata berwarna perak di kedua tangannya. Senjata itu menyerupai seperti pedang lebar yang terpasang di kedua tangannya.

"Aku yang akan melawanmu!" seru Cassie lantang. Tampangnya menyeramkan seperti monster. Kecepatan larinya begitu dahsyat, tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Dirinya seperti terbagi empat, melompat dan hendak menerjang Nova dengan tinju yang meluncur ganas.

Mendadak Cassie berhenti di udara karena terkena _freezing area_ oleh Nova. Pancaran cahaya digital berbentuk kotak mengurung gadis berambut hijau itu. Cassie bergeming hingga muncul laki-laki yang bermasker hitam dengan tudung jaket orange menutupi kepalanya. Tangan kirinya mengeluarkan cahaya digital putih yang membebaskan Cassie dari _freezing area_.

Cassie terjatuh di tanah yang dipenuhi puing-puing bangunan. Ia terkapar dengan mata yang membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang memegang sebuah tombak berwarna hitam-jingga. Tujuh bola hitam mengelilingi tubuh Limiter misterius itu. Salah satu bola hitam itu maju, dan terpasang di puncak kepala _Spear of Destiny_. Bersamaan tubuh laki-laki itu diselubungi aura putih.

Limiter misterius yang tak lain adalah Naruto, memutar-mutar _Spear of Destiny _seperti gerakan kincir. Dari sana, muncul cahaya putih yang meluncur seperti pilar, menuju Nova. Nova yang terkena cahaya putih berkekuatan besar itu, meledak hebat. Efek ledakannya mewarnai suasana malam tanpa bintang atau pun bulan.

Asap putih bekas ledakan bergerak tidak beraturan karena tiupan angin dingin. Cassie yang terpana dengan aksi Limiter misterius itu, bergeming. Limiter misterius sempat memandangnya. Tertangkap mata biru yang membuat Cassie tersentak.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Cassie dengan suara yang keras. Tapi, Naruto segera berbalik meninggalkannya. Sambungnya, "tunggu!"

Naruto berlari menyusuri jalan raya. Tiba-tiba, dari atas, muncul seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat satu, melayangkan senjatanya secara vertikal ke bawah ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkesiap dengan penyerangan spontan ini, langsung sigap melompat salto menghindari serangan tombak Arnett.

Dhuaaar! Suara ledakan terdengar saat tombak Arnett berbenturan dengan tanah berlapis batu bara itu. Arnett berhenti sesaat, dengan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga, Limiter misterius! Hari ini juga, aku akan membongkar kedokmu yang asli!" ucap Arnett yang langsung menyerang Naruto. Kecepatannya luar biasa.

Karena melompat salto tadi, tudung jaket terlepas dari kepala Naruto. Memperlihatkan rambut pirang seperti landak yang mengingatkan Cassie pada Naruto, Cassie bergegas maju untuk menangkis serangan Arnett. Tangan kanannya berlapis senjata besi bertabrakan dengan tombak milik Arnett. Menimbulkan suara dentingan yang sangat keras.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" Cassie mengeraskan wajahnya dengan netra coklat yang melotot.

"Cassie, jangan halangi aku!" Arnett menggeretakkan giginya dan berlari mendorong Cassie dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara Naruto menjauh dari lokasi pertarungan antara Cassie dan Arnett. Ia cemas karena melihat Cassie yang berniat menolongnya lagi. Cassie balik menendang perut Arnett sehingga Arnett terpental jauh ke belakang. Arnett mendarat kasar di antara puing-puing bangunan. Ia bangkit berdiri cepat, dan berteriak keras, "kuperingatkan kau, Cassie! Jangan halangi aku!"

Cassie berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya. "Aku tidak peduli itu!"

Cassie melayangkan tinju ke arah Arnett. Tinjunya melewati bahu Arnett. Tombak terayun dari belakang ke depan, mengincar perut Cassie. Cassie melihat serangan Arnett, menahan itu dengan kedua lengan yang terlindungi senjata. Lalu, tangan Arnett yang bebas, dilayangkan untuk meninju wajah Cassie.

Cassie terlempar cukup jauh, dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah. Wajahnya memerah akibat ditonjok kuat oleh Arnett. Terbaring kesakitan dengan posisi tertelungkup. Ingin berdiri, tetapi terlambat karena Arnett datang dari arah atas. Ujung runcing senjata Arnett mengarah ke perut Cassie.

"Rasakan akibatnya karena kau melawanku, Cassie!" pekik Arnett dengan mata yang menyalang marah.

Cassie membelalakkan mata, segera melindungi diri dengan mengatupkan kedua lengannya. Tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Tiba-tiba, gerakan senjata Arnett berhenti. Ujung senjatanya nyaris menusuk perut Cassie. Arnett dan Cassie melihat laki-laki bermasker hitam memegang gagang tombak Arnett. Pergerakan laki-laki itu tidak diketahui sama sekali oleh dua gadis itu.

"Hentikan!" ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang, "aku tidak mau kalian ribut karena masalah ini. Berdamailah."

Arnett menarik paksa tombak sehingga terlepas dari tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menghajarmu."

"Dasar, gadis yang menyebalkan!"

Sekali hentakan tombak ke tanah, bola hitam lain yang terpasang di kepala _Spear of Destiny_, mengeluarkan aliran energi putih yang meledak dan meluas ke seluruh dunia. Menyebabkan waktu berhenti. Semua apa pun yang hidup, tidak bergerak kecuali Naruto. Naruto menghelakan napas berat, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Cassie. Cassie digendongnya di bahu seperti karung beras.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang!" Naruto melompat ke udara, dan terbang bersama Cassie. Tujuan mereka adalah pulang ke _North Genetic_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merebahkan Cassie ke atap gedung _North Genetic_. Dirinya masih memakai masker hitam, jaket orange dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, dan pakaian seragam khas _North Genetic_. Sekali hentakan _Spear of Destiny_ ke lantai atap, waktu pun kembali berputar.

Cassie tersentak dan bangun. Ia terduduk sebentar, sempat melihat Naruto yang berjalan memunggunginya. Gadis itu berteriak keras memanggil, "tunggu, siapa kau?"

Langkah Naruto tertunda, melihat Cassie. "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi, Nona."

Suara Naruto berbeda karena terhambat masker hitam. Ia berharap Cassie tidak mengenalinya. Namun, perkiraannya meleset.

"Kau pasti ... Naruto, 'kan?" tebak Cassie langsung. Ia berdiri cepat seraya mendekati Naruto.

"Aku bukan Naruto," elak Naruto memegang ujung tudung jaketnya.

"Jaket yang kau pakai sama yang dipakai Naruto, waktu itu."

Cassie masih mengingat jaket yang dipakai Naruto ketika menunggu Naruto di kamar asrama. Naruto membelalakkan mata dengan jantung yang memuncak. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

"Tidak mungkin. Banyak jaket yang sama seperti ini, 'kan? Itu tidak bisa menjadi bukti kalau aku orang yang kau tudingkan," ucap Naruto tersenyum di balik masker.

"Aku yakin kau itu Naruto. Warna dan model rambutmu itu mengingatkanku dengan orang yang kucintai. Jadi, jangan mengelak lagi!" seru Cassie yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Ia meninju pipi Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh ke belakang. _Spear of Destiny_ terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terbaring menelungkup seraya mengeluh kesakitan pada pipi kirinya yang membiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih.**

**Selasa, 21 Januari 2020**


	6. Cinta tersambut, tetapi dongkol

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6. Cinta tersambut, tetapi dongkol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie berlutut di samping Naruto. Ia menarik masker yang dikenakan Naruto ke bawah. Masker itu kini terpasang di leher Naruto. Naruto pasrah dengan keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Wajahnya kelihatan jelas oleh Cassie.

"Ya, aku Naruto," ungkap Naruto cepat. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Kenapa kau menyamar begini?" tanya Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Aku ingin menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora."

"Kau tetap bersikeras juga."

"Ya."

"Alasannya apa? Cepat beritahu aku."

Cassie menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto bangkit seraya duduk bersila. Memegang pipi kirinya yang masih terasa sakit. Di sampingnya, Cassie duduk bersimpuh. Cassie sudah menghilangkan senjata dari kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu," elak Naruto lagi sehingga membuat Cassie sedikit kesal.

"Jangan main rahasia lagi," sahut Cassie memegang tangan Naruto erat agar Naruto tidak pergi meninggalkannya, "aku sudah tahu kaulah Limiter misterius yang selalu mengganggu pertarungan Pandora dan Limiter lain. Jadi, cepat beritahu aku alasan kau membenci Pandora. Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu kepala sekolah kalau kaulah Limiter yang melanggar hukum itu."

"Oh, kau mengancamku, Senpai?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Oh ya, kau tetap bersikeras. Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Kekesalan Cassie memuncak. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Langsung berdiri, hendak melangkah, tetapi tangannya ditangkap cepat oleh Naruto. Cassie menoleh sambil melototi laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Naruto dengan nada yang lembut, "aku akan memberitahumu alasan mengapa aku membenci Pandora selama ini."

Cassie terdiam ketika melihat Naruto menunduk. Naruto membayangkan masa lalunya yang suram.

"Dulu ... aku punya Pandora di _Germany Genetic_, namanya Julia Munberk, seorang Pandora yang terkuat di Jerman. Selama bekerja sama dengannya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu Julia memintaku untuk melakukan pembabtisan Stigmata, aku menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati. Tapi, tiba-tiba, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga Julia terlempar dan dia memarahiku habis-habisan. Dia malah mencampakkanku dan memilih Limiter lain untuk menggantikanku."

Naruto menjelaskan dengan kedua mata yang sayu. Ia tampakkan itu pada Cassie. Cassie tersentak saat wajah Naruto yang terselimuti kesuraman.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Ayah, ibu, dan kakek, sudah tiada karena diserang Nova saat umurku lima tahun. Waktu itu, ada Limiter yang menyelamatkan aku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang dipenuhi anak-anak korban penyerangan Nova. Saat itu, aku ketakutan dan menangis sambil memeluk senjata peninggalan kakekku."

Naruto menunjuk _Spear of Destiny _yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan Cassie berada. Cassie melihat _Spear of Destiny_ itu. Naruto menilik ke arah yang sama.

"Senjata itulah yang melindungiku selama ini. Aku merasa tidak sendirian, seolah keluargaku ada di dekatku," lanjut Naruto lagi dengan nada yang seakan bergetar, "setelah mendengar semua ini, apakah kau akan melaporkan aku pada kepala sekolah, Senpai?"

Kini pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Cassie. Kedua mata Cassie menyipit iba. Gadis berambut hijau itu turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah," ujar Cassie dengan nada lembut, "aku juga sendiri dan tidak punya orang tua lagi. Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal karena diserang Nova sewaktu aku kecil. Karena itu, menuntunku untuk menjadi Pandora yang hebat."

Giliran Naruto yang mendengar. Tangisannya pun berhenti. Cassie menunjukkan muka sedih.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin menjadi penulis novel untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhir ayahku dan sempat berpikir ingin berhenti menjadi Pandora. Tapi jika aku berhenti, maka aku akan membiarkan nyawa manusia terancam. Sungguh, dua keputusan yang sangat sulit," sambung Cassie lagi.

"Kamu suka menulis novel, Senpai?" Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Iya."

"Pikirkan yang terbaik. Hanya kau yang bisa menentukan pilihanmu."

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ini pertama kali, Cassie melihatnya. Menawan hati gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Naruto ... terima kasih." Hati Cassie berbunga-bunga. Jiwanya melonjak gembira. Menuntunnya untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Naruto terperanjat dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. "Hei, Senpai, lepaskan aku!"

"Sebentar saja aku memelukmu seperti ini."

"Aaah, terserah kau saja."

Naruto menghelakan napas berat. Membiarkan Cassie melampiaskan kegembiraan dengan memeluknya kuat. Kedua tangannya pun memegang kepala Cassie bagian belakang. Tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi buta, Cassie pergi ke kelas sebelum orang-orang bangun. Ia mendapati Naruto yang juga baru datang. Naruto duduk seraya meletakkan tas ke meja. Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto yang cerah.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Senpai," sapa Naruto dengan nada riang. Tingkahnya yang tak biasa membuat Cassie terpaku sebentar.

"Ya. Selamat pagi, Naruto," balas Cassie berjalan mendekati Naruto, "kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

"Masa?"

"Iya."

"Lupakan."

Naruto kembali bersikap dingin. Cassie ternganga, lalu tersenyum. Naruto bangkit dari kursi. Cassie tersentak.

"Naruto, kau kemana?" Cassie berlari mengejar Naruto sampai ke depan kelas.

"Aku mau pergi ke asrama. Ada barang yang tertinggal." Naruto menatap Cassie sekilas.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak boleh."

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis berambut merah tergerai lepas, yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengejutkan Naruto dan Cassie.

Naruto membelalakkan mata. "Ingrid-senpai."

Ingrid bersedekap dada. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Apa maumu?"

"Julia minta maaf padamu dan memintamu kembali ke Jerman."

"Apa?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto membeliakkan mata. Ingrid mengangguk tegas. Cassie meraih tangan Naruto. Maju dan membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Naruto kembali ke Jerman," tutur Cassie berwajah serius, "Naruto itu Limiter-ku."

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, Cassie. Kita dengar jawaban dari Naruto dulu," sanggah Ingrid.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Naruto?"

Cassie berhadapan dengan Naruto. Laki-laki bermata biru itu menatap wajah Cassie lama sekali. Hingga menangkap pancaran cinta tulus di netra gadis itu. Sejujurnya, sejak Cassie menyatakan cinta padanya, kegelisahan menghantui sanubari karena tidak tega menolak perasaan gadis itu. Menuntun Naruto untuk berpikir keras agar menentukan pilihan yang terbaik. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terdiam beberapa menit.

Naruto mengakhiri keheningan dengan suara lantang. "Dulu aku memang mencintai Julia-senpai. Dia Pandora panutanku. Tapi, atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku waktu itu, aku memaafkannya. Lalu, untuk kembali ke Jerman, kurasa ... tidak bisa."

Ingrid menajamkan mata. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali ke Jerman?"

"Karena di sinilah rumahku. Aku merasa nyaman tinggal di sini dan sudah menemukan seseorang yang mengerti tentang diriku. Seseorang yang memperlakukan aku dengan baik dan selalu menolongku. Dia juga tulus mencintaiku. Lalu, aku sadar ... kalau aku juga mulai mencintainya."

Cassie dan Ingrid membulatkan mata. Mereka ternganga. Mata Naruto beradu pandang dengan Cassie. Senyuman manis terpatri di paras Naruto yang sumringah. Membuat Cassie berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ma ...maksudmu, Naruto?" Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai." Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Cassie bahagia sekali, langsung merangkul leher Naruto. Ingrid berwajah sewot, segera melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Kejadian ini akan dilaporkannya pada Julia.

Naruto menghelakan napas lega karena serangga pengganggu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Sekarang dia terfokus menghadapi gadis yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Cassie-senpai, lepaskan aku dulu," pinta Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu Cassie.

"Ya, apa?" Cassie menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari leher Naruto.

"Yang kukatakan tadi, kalau aku mencintaimu, itu ... bohong."

"Hah?"

Cassie ternganga. Wajahnya syok. Tubuhnya membatu. Perasaan senang perlahan menguap, menghilang entah kemana. Naruto menyelonong pergi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang tidak bersalah.

Saat itu juga, wajah Cassie memerah padam karena marah. Kedua tangannya menggeram kesal. Hatinya meledak bagaikan bom atom.

"Naruto! Kau membohongiku! Aku kira kau benar-benar mulai mencintaiku! Padahal itulah yang kuharapkan sejak aku menyatakan cinta padamu." Suara Cassie yang semula meninggi, perlahan berubah menjadi rendah. Air bening pun luruh juga dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya terasa ingin tumbang sekarang juga.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Kepala dan tubuhnya berputar untuk melihat Cassie. Hatinya tidak tega melihat Cassie menangis. Kemudian ia menghelakan napas sekali lagi, berjalan cepat mendekati Cassie.

Begitu dekat, Naruto memegang kedua pipi Cassie. Ia menatap kedua netra yang sembab itu. Berangsur wajahnya kian dekat dengan wajah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Hening. Tangisan Cassie terhenti. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, lantas terpejam seiring Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Merasakan cinta yang diberikan Naruto.

Setelah itu, wajah Naruto menjauh dari wajah Cassie. Kedua tangannya yang semula memegang pipi, turun memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai," kata Naruto.

"Sungguh?" Cassie bermuka kusut.

"Iya. Maaf, aku telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Cassie tersenyum. Sisa-sisa air bening yang menempel di dua pipinya, dihapus oleh Naruto. Kebahagiaan datang lagi menghampiri hatinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menerima cintaku, Naruto." Cassie memegang pipi kiri Naruto. "Apa itu berarti kau mau menjadi Limiter-ku yang sesungguhnya?"

"Soal itu, aku tetap memilih menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora." Naruto menjauh dari Cassie.

"Apa? Kau Limiter tanpa Pandora, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba, muncul suara keras dari ujung lorong. Cukup mengejutkan Naruto dan Cassie.

Arnett yang berdiri di ujung lorong, menunjukkan muka marah. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto dan Cassie. Naruto tetap tenang, sedangkan Cassie kelabakan.

"Arnett-senpai, tunggu!" Cassie berpindah dan berdiri di depan Naruto. "Yang kau dengar tadi itu, bohong."

"Pinggir, Cassie. Aku tidak berbicara padamu, tetapi pada Naruto." Arnett menarik tangan Cassie agar menjauh dari Naruto.

"Aku memang Limiter tanpa Pandora." Naruto terpaksa jujur agar Cassie dan Arnett tidak bertarung seperti kemarin. "Aku siap menerima hukumannya."

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Cassie memprotes dengan wajah panik.

"Maaf, Cassie-senpai."

"Itu berarti Naruto bukanlah Limiter-mu, Cassie. Jadi, berhubung Limiter-ku meninggal dua hari yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Naruto Limiter-ku." Arnett menunjuk muka Naruto dengan tegas.

Cassie membelalakkan mata. Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari hidung Naruto. Naruto menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Limiter-mu, Arnett-senpai," tolak Naruto.

"Hah?" Arnett ternganga, kemudian meremas kedua tangan kuat-kuat, "kau tetap menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Naruto."

Arnett murka. Ia memunculkan senjata di kedua tangannya. Tapi, aksinya ini dihentikan oleh Mei yang mendadak muncul di antara Naruto dan kedua gadis itu.

"Hei, tunggu, Arnett!" seru Mei yang berdiri di dekat Naruto, "jangan buat keributan di sini, sebaiknya kalian bertiga pergi sekarang juga. Ada Nova yang muncul lagi. Posisinya di dekat bagian barat kota ini."

Cassie dan Arnett mengangguk kecuali Naruto. "Baiklah, Bu."

Arnett yang berlari terlebih dahulu seraya menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto kewalahan saat diseret olehnya. Cassie terperanjat, langsung mengejar mereka berdua.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan bawa Limiter-ku, Arnett-senpai!" teriak Cassie sambil berlari secepat kilat. Ia berhasil menyusul Naruto dan Arnett.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kalian!" tandas Naruto bertampang mengeras.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu, Naruto," ancam Arnett melototi Naruto.

"Aku tidak takut."

Selagi berlari, Naruto bertengkar dengan Arnett dan Cassie. Mereka ribut di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat Nova yang menyerang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih.**

**Selasa, 22 Januari 2020**


	7. Murid baru pindahan lain

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7. Murid baru pindahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nova berbentuk robot biru setinggi dua puluh meter telah menghancurkan sebagian kota. Para warga sudah diungsikan oleh Tentara ke tempat yang aman. Suara ledakan gedung yang baru saja dihancurkan dengan pukulan Nova itu, memekakkan telinga. Bertepatan Naruto, Cassie, dan Arnett tiba di sana.

Mentari sudah merangkak naik. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit tatkala Cassie dan Arnett berdiri berhadapan dengan Nova. Sementara Naruto berdiri di belakang kedua gadis itu.

"Naruto! Tolong lindungi kami!" perintah Arnett seraya memunculkan senjata di kedua tangannya, "aku dan Cassie akan menyerang Nova secara bersamaan."

"Naruto itu Limiter-ku dan sekaligus pacarku. Sudah seharusnya Naruto yang melindungiku," kilah Cassie sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertempur. Kedua tangannya sudah terpasang senjata yang menyerupai pedang berbilah lebar.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melindungi kalian berdua sekaligus? Pandora hanya wajib memiliki satu Limiter," sahut Naruto menghelakan napas, "aku tidak akan melindungi kalian. Jadi, silakan bertempur sendirian."

"Hei, Naruto!" seru Arnett dan Cassie marah bersamaan saat melihat Naruto pergi menjauh. Tiba-tiba, Nova menyerang mereka dengan tembakan yang menyerupai lidah api.

Arnett dan Cassie langsung melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan musuh. Mereka mendarat mulus di tempat yang lain. Lalu mereka pun balik menyerang Nova dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat.

Arnett memegang tombak dengan dua tangan. Tombak menusuk lurus sukses mengenai Nova. Namun, tidak mengenai kulit Nova karena terlindung dengan perisai transparan. Begitu juga dengan Cassie, kedua ujung runcing senjatanya juga mengenai perisai transparan itu. Kedua Pandora membelalakkan mata, lantas terlempar karena ledakan gelombang kejut yang terpancar dari perisai digital. Mengakibatkan mereka terpental dan terjatuh berguling-guling di tanah.

Kepulan debu menyeruak di antara Cassie dan Arnett yang terkapar di tanah. Efek ledakan gelombang kejut itu cukup membuat tubuh mereka seperti disengat listrik bertegangan sangat tinggi. Naruto menyaksikan itu, sangat panik. Bingung harus menghampiri gadis yang mana.

"Gawat, mereka berdua mengalami kesulitan," kata Naruto celangak-celinguk. Pandangannya tertuju Nova tipe S, "Nova ini sangat kuat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, jika aku menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, Arnett-senpai pasti menghajarku."

Di antara kebimbangan yang menguasai diri, Naruto terpaku saat Arnett dan Cassie bangkit lagi untuk menyerang Nova. Setiap serangan senjata yang dilayangkan kedua Pandora itu, tidak mampu menghancurkan perisai transparan yang melindungi tubuh Nova. Perisai itu menyebabkan ledakan gelombang kejut yang bisa menghantarkan listrik sehingga membuat Arnett dan Cassie berkali-kali tersengat.

Segala cara sudah dilakukan. Arnett dan Cassie tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Nova yang semula berdiam diri, perlahan mendekati salah satu Pandora itu. Kemudian tangannya menyambar cepat Cassie dan memasukkan Cassie ke dalam tubuhnya. Proses itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik, lalu Cassie dikeluarkan lagi dari tubuhnya.

Cassie diam bergeming dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia dilepaskan dari tangan Nova. Perlahan kepala gadis itu terangkat, menunjukkan paras yang menyeramkan. Mata yang semula berwarna coklat, berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dirinya dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Nova.

Cassie melayang cepat dan berhadapan dengan Arnett. Fokusnya melawan Arnett atas kendali Nova. Arnett berusaha berdiri, memaksakan tenaganya untuk bertarung lagi.

"Bahaya, Nova itu mengendalikan Cassie-senpai!" Naruto membulatkan mata sempurna saat melihat Cassie meluncur berkecepatan cahaya untuk menyerang Arnett. Tubuh Cassie yang berlapis perisai, tidak bisa terluka meskipun berhantaman dengan tombak Arnett. Ia selalu menangkis serangan Arnett, dan berhasil menusuk perut Arnett dengan ujung runcing senjatanya. Menyebabkan ledakan yang mementalkan Arnett hingga jatuh terseret beberapa meter di permukaan tanah. Kepulan debu tercipta di sekitar Arnett yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Arnett-senpai!" teriak Naruto yang berlari menuju Arnett. Arnett setengah sadar, masih mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya sudah lemah dan dipenuhi percikan-percikan listrik, tidak bisa digerakkan.

Cassie menghalangi jalan Naruto, langsung melesat menyerang. Tangan kanannya terayun vertikal ke bawah. Senjatanya mengenai bahu kiri Naruto. Ledakan kecil mencetak luka bakar di bahu laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ukh!" Naruto menahan sakit yang terasa disengat listrik. Ia memegang bahu kirinya yang terluka. Sambungnya, "bagaimana caranya, aku menyadarkan Cassie-senpai?"

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, bergegas memanggil _Spear of Destiny _yang tertinggal di kolong tempat tidur. Secara ajaib, _Spear of Destiny_ muncul di tangan kiri Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menangkis serangan Cassie dengan tombaknya. Cassie menunjukkan wajah yang menyeramkan dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Cassie-senpai, sadarlah! Ini aku, Naruto!" Naruto melompat mundur. Cassie berlari berkecepatan tinggi seraya melayangkan tinju beruntun. Naruto menghindar cepat setiap kali Cassie menyerangnya.

Selagi menghindar dan menangkis setiap serangan Cassie, Naruto berpikir untuk mencari cara agar Cassie sadar. Ia menajamkan mata, mencari celah. Lantas mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Muncul tujuh bola hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh beraura putih laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Otak Naruto memerintahkan salah satu bola melayang dan terpasang di kepala _Spear of Destiny_.

Tidak ada cara lain, Naruto terpaksa meluncurkan senjata pamungkas. Pilar cahaya putih ditembakkan menuju Cassie. Sehingga Cassie terdorong oleh pilar cahaya putih itu. Perisai transparan yang melindungi tubuh Cassie, perlahan mengalami keretakan kecil yang semakin lama membesar.

Prang! Perisai itu pecah berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca yang pecah. Cassie terlempar cepat saat ledakan menghancurkan perisai. Naruto pun datang sambil terbang lurus, menghampiri Cassie yang terjerembab di tanah. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai bagian atas dada Cassie. Mengincar Stigmata yang terpasang di sana.

Naruto baru ingat, Pandora yang kerasukan Nova, sepenuhnya dikendalikan melalui Stigmata. Stigmata itu yang harus dihentikan. Tangan Naruto berhasil mencapai bagian atas dada Cassie. Stigmata yang berwarna hijau, dicabut paksa oleh Naruto. Teriakan kesakitan Cassie membahana ke seluruh tempat itu.

Stigmata berhasil diambil. Naruto menghancurkan Stigmata itu dengan _Spear of Destiny_. Stigmata yang hancur, menyisakan partikel-partikel cahaya kecil, menghujani Naruto dan Cassie. Lalu Naruto bergegas menembakkan pilar cahaya putih ke arah Nova yang bergerak menyerangnya. Kekuatan pilar putih yang sangat besar, mampu meledakkan Nova tanpa tersisa. Bekas ledakan Nova itu menyisakan asap putih yang membumbung tinggi ke udara, dan hilang karena tertiup dersik.

Cassie telentang. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Wajahnya pucat. Mulutnya bergerak pelan.

"Na ... Naruto," ujar Cassie dengan suara serak.

"Ya. Kau sudah kuselamatkan," tukas Naruto memegang pipi kiri Cassie.

Cassie tersenyum. Naruto mengangkatnya dan memeluknya erat. Hela napas lega terdengar dari hidungnya.

"Na ... Naruto, terima kasih." Cassie berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ya. Sama-sama, Cassie-senpai." Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang!"

"No ... Nova-nya?"

"Sudah kulenyapkan."

Naruto membantu Cassie berdiri. Mereka melihat Arnett yang sudah pingsan di kejauhan sana. Kemudian mereka berjalan menghampiri Arnett sampai muncul pasukan bantuan datang menolong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Naruto sudah punya Pandora di sana?" tanya Julia seraya berdiri di dekat jendela kamar asramanya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Ingrid lewat telepon genggam.

"Ya. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke Jerman," jawab Ingrid di seberang sana.

"Aku mengerti dan juga bersyukur karena dia sudah memaafkan aku."

"Baiklah, aku tutup, ya."

Suara Ingrid tidak terdengar lagi di gendang telinga Julia. Julia menurunkan ponsel dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Wajahnya dikuasai mendung kelam. Sejujurnya, ia masih menyimpan perasaan cinta terhadap Limiter kesayangannya itu, Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menjadi mantan Limiter-nya.

"Andai waktu itu, aku tidak membentakmu dan mengkhianatimu, pasti kau tetap ada di sini, Naruto." Julia berbisik pada kesunyian yang menemaninya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie beristirahat di kamar asrama. Bertepatan Ingrid masuk. Pintu yang terbuka, ditutup kembali oleh Ingrid.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ingrid berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Cassie.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Cassie duduk dengan balutan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas pinggang. Ia tersenyum.

"Oh, baguslah."

Ingrid duduk di pinggir ranjang miliknya. Ia tersenyum, lalu berwajah datar lagi. Menatap Cassie tajam sekali.

"Kau hebat juga bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Yang aku tahu, dulu, Naruto itu sangat patuh pada Julia. Apa pun yang diperintahkan Julia, Naruto akan melakukannya," jelas Ingrid dengan nada dingin.

"Ya. Aku harus jatuh bangun saat mengejar Naruto untuk menjadi Limiter-ku. Dia sangat keras kepala, tetapi itu justru membuatku jatuh cinta padanya," ungkap Cassie dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

"Benar juga. Aku merasa sikap Naruto agak berbeda di sini."

"Lalu, apakah kau juga sudah mendapatkan Limiter, Ingrid-senpai?"

"Belum."

Ingrid menggeleng cepat. Cassie ternganga. Kemudian Ingrid bangkit dari ranjang, bergegas berjalan anggun menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, Ingrid-senpai?" Cassie penasaran.

"Mau mencari Limiter." Ingrid membanting pintu dengan keras. Cukup mengejutkan Cassie.

Kesenyapan menghampiri tempat itu. Cassie terdiam beberapa saat, lalu teringat dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, sekarang dia ada di mana, ya?" Cassie melihat jam beker yang terletak di meja di samping ranjangnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Waktunya semua penghuni kelas untuk makan siang.

Kekhawatiran menghinggapi hati Cassie karena Arnett yang berusaha mengejar Naruto untuk menjadi Limiter. Membuatnya melompat dari ranjang dan keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Mei. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kemarin, aku melihat kau mengeluarkan senjata yang aneh, Naruto," ungkap Mei sambil melipat tangan di atas meja, "kau bukanlah Limiter biasa."

"Apa? Dari mana Ibu tahu tentang senjata itu?" Naruto membelalakkan mata. Syok.

"Dari satelit. Aksimu kemarin tertangkap dan terlihat di ruang pemantauan."

Mei menunjuk ke atas. Naruto membeku, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghelakan napas berat.

"Penyamaranku terbongkar juga rupanya," ucap Naruto menunduk lesu.

"Jadi, kaulah Limiter misterius yang selalu mengganggu pertarungan Pandora dan Limiter lain?" tukas Mei mengerutkan kening.

"Ya."

"Limiter tanpa Pandora justru melanggar peraturan. Kau bisa dihukum berat, Naruto."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lantas?"

"Aku tetap akan menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan lantang. Mei terkesiap, kedua netranya membulat sempurna. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk, menahan kekesalan.

"Kau pikir menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora itu, gampang? Pikirkan dampak yang akan kau timbulkan, Naruto!" Mei meledak marah sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Kalau kau tetap bersikeras juga, aku terpaksa mengeluarkanmu dari sini!"

Aura hitam seakan merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh Mei. Wajah wanita itu terselimuti kegelapan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, hendak menghajar murid yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tingkahnya sungguh membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

"A ... aku sudah punya Pandora, namanya Cassie Lockhart," tutur Naruto terbata-bata, "ja ... jadi, jangan keluarkan aku dari sini."

"Apa itu benar?" Mei menunjukkan muka menyeramkan seperti monster.

"Ya, benar."

"Baiklah. Itu bagus."

Mendadak Mei tersenyum dengan wajah semringah. Membuat Naruto ternganga. Kemudian pintu diketuk seseorang sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ya, silakan masuk!" seru Mei.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berpakaian bebas. Tasnya tergantung di bahu kirinya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apakah anda kepala sekolahnya?" tanya laki-laki bermata hitam itu.

"Ya, aku sendiri," jawab Mei sembari mengangguk.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, pindahan dari _West Genetic_."

"Oh, ya, silakan duduk dulu ke sini."

Mei menunjuk ke kursi kosong yang bersisian dengan Naruto. Gaara sempat bertatapan tajam dengan Naruto.

"Bu Mei, sepertinya aku harus permisi dulu sekarang," pinta Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto," tukas Mei mengangguk lagi.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Ditutupnya pintu itu. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Mei yang berbicara penting.

Koridor sepi saat Naruto menyusurinya. Semua orang sedang pergi ke tempat yang dituju. Sekarang tujuan Naruto adalah kembali ke asrama. Namun, langkahnya dicegat oleh Arnett yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kelokan koridor.

"Tunggu, Naruto." Arnett berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Kemarin itu, terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku."

"Oh, itu. Ya, sama-sama."

"Kau memang Limiter yang bisa diandalkan. Cassie beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadikan aku juga sebagai ... pacarmu."

Wajah Arnett memerah dengan sorot mata yang menyipit lembut. Tidak biasanya ia berekspresi seperti itu. Ucapannya itu sungguh membuat jantung Naruto nyaris pecah. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Itu tidak mungkin," sanggah Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Arnett mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sudah punya Cassie-senpai."

"Soal itu, aku rela menjadi yang kedua."

"Tidak! Naruto hanya milikku! Aku tidak mau berbagi denganmu, Arnett-senpai!" Tiba-tiba, muncul suara keras yang menyela percakapan antara Naruto dan Arnett. Gadis berambut hijau berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto, lalu berdiri seraya memegang tangan Naruto. Sambungnya, "aku mencintainya. Dia sudah menjadi calon teman hidupku."

Wajah Naruto memerah saat Cassie menganggapnya sebagai "calon teman hidup", itu berarti Cassie bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Jiwanya terharu dan bahagia. Namun, di sisi lain, ada perasaan tidak tega melihat Arnett. Paras Arnett tampak menyedihkan, tetapi sorot netranya menajam.

"Oh, begitu, ya." Arnett tersenyum sinis. "Tapi, aku tetap akan berusaha menjadikan Naruto sebagai Limiter-ku. Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku, Cassie."

"Arnett-senpai, kuperingatkan kau!" Cassie menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

Arnett dan Cassie saling menatap tajam, seakan terjadi aliran listrik permusuhan di antara mereka. Naruto pun menyela di tengah kedua gadis itu, sembari menepis tangan Cassie dari tangannya.

"Hei, hentikan!" bentak Naruto dengan muka yang mengeras, "kalian tidak perlu ribut memperebutkan aku. Biar aku tetap menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora."

"Tapi, Naruto," sahut Arnett yang tidak terima.

"Kau keras kepala lagi, Naruto," protes Cassie.

"Ya. Daripada kalian bertengkar terus, lebih baik aku pergi."

Naruto langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Arnett dan Cassie. Kedua gadis itu terperanjat, turut mengejarnya. Suara mereka yang keras, menggema di koridor itu.

"Tunggu! Naruto! Kami tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" pekik Arnett dan Cassie kompak. Kepergian mereka disaksikan Gaara yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu? Pemegang _Spear of Destiny_," gumam Gaara dengan wajah yang serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih.**

**Kamis, 23 Januari 2020**


	8. Keputusan mendadak

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8. Keputusan mendadak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara masuk ke kelas yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia tidak memiliki seorang teman, bahkan tidak ada gadis yang mendekatinya untuk memintanya menjadi Limiter. Karena sikap dingin yang ditunjukkannya dan mata yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam seperti mata Panda, semua orang berpikir ia adalah orang yang menyeramkan melebihi monster.

Saat ini, Gaara mendapatkan kamar yang bersisian dengan Naruto. Kamar bekas dua Limiter yang sudah tewas ketika bertarung dengan Nova. Gaara sendirian di sana, bertemankan kesepian.

"Kata Paman, aku akan bertemu dengan anak yang memegang _Spear of Destiny_. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya dia yang bisa menjadi temanku," gumam Gaara pada pigura foto yang dipegangnya dengan dua tangan, "aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya jika bertemu dengannya lagi."

Pigura berdesain futuristik yang memuat foto Paman dan Gaara sewaktu kecil, dipandangi lekat-lekat oleh Gaara. Pamannya tewas karena diserang Nova, menyisakan duka yang mendalam di jiwanya. Kesedihan yang berujung ingin membalas dendam pada Nova.

Di kegelapan, wajah Gaara bersembunyi. Ia merenung ke masa lalu yang penuh penderitaan, dan berdampak keinginan kuat untuk menjadi Limiter yang bisa memusnahkan Nova.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Spear of Destiny_, sebuah senjata yang murni dari kekuatan Tuhan, peninggalan turun-temurun dari keluarga Naruto. Ia menjadi pelindung dan teman bagi Naruto selama ini. Selalu digunakan Naruto ketika menghadapi Nova.

Setiap kali ada misi dari Mei, Naruto mau tidak mau harus berpasangan dengan Cassie. Sering juga Naruto bergiliran berpasangan dengan Arnett atas permintaan Arnett sendiri. Mei menerima keputusan Arnett yang meminta Naruto menjadi Limiter-nya dengan senang hati.

Bisakah kau bayangkan seorang Limiter memiliki dua Pandora? Itulah yang dialami Naruto sekarang.

"Aku lelah!" seru Naruto yang tepar di ranjang usai menjalani misi bersama dua Pandora yang mencintainya. Ada empat Nova yang dihabisinya dalam satu hari ini. Sambungnya, "kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Ada dua Pandora yang memperebutkan aku."

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hanya ada ia sendiri di kamar asrama itu. Keheningan yang menemaninya sekarang.

Kedua mata Naruto pelan-pelan terpejam. Kantuk sudah menguasai dirinya. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar pintu jendela yang diketuk kuat beberapa kali. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Malam-malam begini, siapa lagi yang menggangguku?" Naruto menguap seraya menutup mulut agar tidak terlihat seperti Kuda Nil. Ia berjalan gontai seperti orang mabuk, lalu menyingkap gorden seraya membuka jendela.

"Naruto." Cassie langsung naik ke jendela dan memeluk Naruto. "Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

"Hah?"

Naruto ternganga dengan kedua netra yang melebar. Cassie melepaskan pelukan sembari menatap wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Bersama? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto syok.

"Aku mau menginap di sini, malam ini saja," jawab Cassie tersenyum, "jangan mengira yang bukan-bukan, ya."

"Tapi..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat Cassie beranjak menuju ranjang kosong yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang milik Naruto. Cassie duduk di pinggir ranjang itu dengan muka yang kusam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menerima Arnett-senpai menjadi Pandora-mu," ucap Cassie berterus terang, "sesuai peraturan yang berlaku, Pandora harus memiliki satu Limiter. Itu berlaku sampai lulus sekolah hingga bekerja di bawah naungan pemerintah."

Naruto terdiam usai mendengarkan penjelasan Cassie. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin memiliki satu Pandora yaitu Cassie. Tapi, berhubung Arnett berkuasa sebagai ketua OSIS, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang permintaan Arnett. Naruto terpaksa menerima Arnett sebagai Pandora. Lalu Arnett juga mencintainya sebagaimana Cassie mencintainya.

"Pandora adalah sebutan bagi gadis yang bertugas menyerang Nova, harus berusia lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun dari Limiter, sedangkan Limiter adalah sebutan bagi laki-laki yang bertugas melindungi Pandora, harus berusia lebih muda dari Pandora. Hal itu sudah berlaku sejak Nova mulai muncul di dunia ini," ungkap Cassie panjang lebar, "aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang, Naruto. Jika kau pikir aku ini egois, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, inilah yang kurasakan sekarang."

Cassie memandang Naruto yang masih berdiri di situ. Matanya meredup sayu, berharap menemukan jawaban yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Naruto memahami apa yang dikatakan Cassie, langsung berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau berhak mengatakan itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Arnett-senpai. Kau tahu, Arnett-senpai juga mencintaiku," ujar Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Cassie.

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Cassie bermuka kusut, "apa kau juga mencintai Arnett-senpai?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Arnett-senpai itu mengingatkan aku pada ibuku. Rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna merah. Ya, perasaanku biasa-biasa saja pada Arnett-senpai."

"Berarti kau menganggap Arnett-senpai sebagai apa?"

"Sebagai ... teman."

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah semringah. Cukup meringankan hati Cassie yang dilanda kegelisahan. Cassie juga tersenyum seiring rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, aku ini pacarmu, 'kan?" tanya Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto berwajah datar.

"Naruto, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai."

Naruto menarik tangan Cassie. Ia memeluk gadis itu erat seraya duduk di lantai. Wajah Cassie memerah dengan jantung yang seakan melompat kegirangan. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama hingga tanpa sadar ketiduran, tanpa beranjak dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Cassie perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan bola mata coklat yang bersinar. Ingin bergerak, tetapi tidak bisa karena ditahan sesuatu. Kesadarannya belum pulih, lalu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Naruto," ucap Cassie yang melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya sangat berdekatan dengan Naruto, tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Sambungnya, "aku dan Naruto tidur berdua di sini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Cassie. Naruto sendiri masih tidur. Posisinya tidak berubah sejak memeluk Cassie semalaman itu. Cassie menunggu sampai Naruto bangun dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Saat mentari sudah terbangun dari ufuk timur, saat itu juga, Naruto ikut terbangun. Mata birunya terbuka separuh. Mulutnya melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyuman manis.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai," sapa Naruto dengan intonasi lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," balas Cassie tersenyum.

Naruto melepaskan Cassie. Ia duduk seraya meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena tertidur di lantai bersama Cassie. Cassie juga duduk sambil memperhatikan Naruto. Senyuman muncul lagi di wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke asramamu, Senpai," ujar Naruto menatap Cassie lekat-lekat, "bersiaplah untuk bertugas hari ini."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kembali ke asrama," protes Cassie.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, berdiri!"

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Cassie. Mereka berdiri kompak. Cassie menunjukkan muka sedih, membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Kenapa lagi, Senpai?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mencintaiku, 'kan, Naruto?" Cassie menatap Naruto serius.

"Iya. Sekarang kau keluar, aku mau bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah."

"Baiklah."

Cassie mengangguk. Sebelum keluar dari jendela, Cassie mencium pipi Naruto. Usai itu, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Kedua pipi Naruto memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah selesai berpakaian seragam khas _North Genetic_. Ia menyandang tas di punggung, keluar dari kamar. Pintu ditutup dan dikuncinya. Mendapati beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir di koridor. Tampak Kazuya lewat, menyapa Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Kazuya melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat pagi, Kazuya." Naruto juga melambaikan tangan.

"Aku duluan ke kelas, ya."

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat, melihat kepergian Kazuya. Giliran ia yang akan pergi, tetapi niatnya batal karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, tunggu, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara datang mendekati Naruto.

"Ya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Ibu Mei."

"Oh. Kau anak baru yang kemarin itu, 'kan?"

"Iya. Aku Sabaku Gaara."

"Panggil aku Naruto. Salam kenal, ya."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gaara mengangguk dan menyambut tangan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar, disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

Usai itu, Naruto dan Gaara terlibat pembicaraan serius seraya berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

"Aku pindahan dari _West Genetic_. Kata kepala sekolah yang memindahkanku ke sini, _North Genetic_ kehilangan banyak Limiter karena gugur dalam medan pertempuran saat melawan Nova," jelas Gaara.

"Oh. Pantas, akhir-akhir ini banyak murid baru pindahan dari _Genetic _lain," sahut Naruto manggut-manggut, "aku sendiri pindahan dari _Germany Genetic_."

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Karena aku tidak betah lagi tinggal di sana."

"Begitu, ya."

"Ya. Di sini, aku merasa tenang dan bebas. Lalu mendapatkan dua orang yang paling berarti."

Naruto berbicara dengan wajah yang semringah. Gaara terdiam, senyuman simpul terukir di parasnya yang tampan. Tanpa terasa perjalanan mereka sudah sampai di luar asrama, tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca muncul dari arah asrama murid perempuan, berlari cepat menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Cassie seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Halo, Cassie-senpai," balas Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Kita sama-sama pergi ke kelas, ya."

"Iya."

"Lalu, dia siapa?"

Cassie menunjuk Gaara yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto menjeling Gaara, kemudian menatap Cassie lagi.

"Dia anak baru yang masuk ke kelas 2-B, pindahan dari _West Genetic_. Namanya Sabaku Gaara." Naruto tersenyum.

"Oh. Aku Cassie Lockhart, Pandora dan sekaligus pacar Naruto." Cassie tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Gaara.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Senpai."

Gaara menyambut tangan Cassie. Mereka bersalaman dengan suasana yang ceria. Naruto senang melihat mereka, kemudian seorang gadis berambut merah datang menghampiri.

"Anak baru lagi," ujar Arnett yang berdiri di samping Cassie, "namamu siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara," tukas Gaara cepat.

"Aku Arnett McMillan. Ketua OSIS di sini. Apakah kau sudah memiliki Pandora?"

"Belum."

"Segeralah mencari Pandora. Jika tidak, aku akan menghajarmu, Gaara."

Arnett mengancam dengan muka yang menyeramkan. Tangannya meremas tangan kiri hingga menimbulkan bunyi bergemelatuk. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah karena takut.

"Kau sendiri belum punya Limiter, 'kan, Arnett-senpai?" Cassie berwajah serius, "sebaiknya kau jadikan Gaara sebagai Limiter-mu."

"Aku sudah punya Naruto." Arnett tersenyum pada Naruto dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak terima."

"Dasar, sampai kapan kau mempeributkan hal itu, Cassie?"

"Sampai kau memutuskan mencari Limiter lain, Arnett-senpai!"

Cassie membentak Arnett dengan keras. Kedua matanya menyalang merah. Arnett terdiam, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Melihat mereka yang bersitegang lagi, membuat Naruto menghelakan napas berat.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ribut pagi-pagi begini. Tidak enak dilihat orang lain," tutur Naruto sembari memegang bahu kedua gadis itu, "aku tidak keberatan lagi jika memiliki dua Pandora."

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Cassie dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan," pungkas Arnett tersenyum.

"Terimalah kenyataan ini, Cassie."

"Tidak!" Cassie membentak Naruto, lalu bergegas pergi. Naruto terperanjat, langsung mengejar Cassie.

"Cassie!" panggil Naruto.

Gaara dan Arnett terpaku menyaksikan Naruto dan Cassie yang pergi. Arnett menghembuskan napas, kemudian melirik Gaara.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara." Arnett melangkah cepat.

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk. Keningnya mengerut karena Naruto yang direbut oleh dua gadis. Senyuman simpul terbit di wajahnya. Sambungnya, "sepertinya Naruto populer di sekolah ini."

Gaara pun juga pergi menuju kelasnya, bersama orang-orang. Hawa dingin yang segar, membuat jiwa mereka siap untuk menerima pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie bersembunyi di balik tabung air berukuran besar. Ia duduk memeluk lutut seraya memandang lepas ke langit. Matahari sudah tiba untuk menghangatkan alam, tidak bisa mendinginkan hatinya yang sedang dilanda kebakaran. Jiwanya berguncang merasa Naruto memiliki perasaan pada Arnett.

_"Sudahlah. Jangan ribut pagi-pagi begini. Tidak enak dilihat orang lain," tutur Naruto sembari memegang bahu kedua gadis itu, "aku tidak keberatan lagi jika memiliki dua Pandora."_

Perkataan Naruto tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Cassie. Sungguh menikam sanubari gadis itu. Berharap Naruto memahaminya, ternyata tidak terwujud sama sekali.

"Dasar, apa Naruto benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak?" gumam Cassie menggeram kesal, "kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa jadi Pandora lagi. Apa lebih baik aku berhenti, dan jadi penulis novel saja?"

Cassie mengucapkan itu pada langit. Berharap langit memberikan jawaban padanya seiring angin berhembus memainkan rambut dan pakaiannya hingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kau bisa jadi dua-duanya sekaligus, Cassie-senpai." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang menjawab perkataan Cassie. Cassie tersentak saat pandangannya terhalang oleh wajah seseorang.

"Na ... Naruto." Cassie membelalakkan mata. Ia menunduk agar tidak menatap wajah yang membuatnya kesal. Lanjutnya, "kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pergilah dari sini."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Dasar, keras kepala!"

"Biarkan saja."

Naruto berwajah sewot. Ia duduk di samping Cassie. Cassie bergeser agak menjauh dari Naruto.

"Cepat pergi!" sanggah Cassie mendorong bahu Naruto, "aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu sekarang!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan kening seraya memegang tangan Cassie.

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh begitu. Kau sendiri tahu alasannya, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, cepat pergi!"

Cassie berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya. Naruto menarik Cassie ke pelukannya, berharap gadis itu terhibur. Tapi, Cassie malah memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Cassie.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," sahut Naruto dengan tenang.

"Naruto, lepaskan!"

Cassie tetap memberontak dan Naruto tetap mempertahankan pelukan itu. Suara ribut mereka menyita perhatian orang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di atap sekolah itu. Arnett mengintip di balik bangunan berbentuk kubus.

"Aku membencimu, Naruto!" hardik Cassie dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, "cepat, lepaskan ak..."

Cassie terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak. Arnett yang menyaksikan itu, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena posisi Naruto memunggunginya. Hanya wajah Cassie yang terlihat dari balik sudut bahu kanan Naruto. Wajah Cassie memerah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Arnett turut membulatkan mata. Jantungnya kembang-kempis, menahan gejolak cemburu yang ingin meledak. Tidak bisa melihat Naruto dan Cassie lagi. Memilih diam terpaku di sana.

Cassie mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh. Ia berhasil terbebas dari jeratan Naruto. Kemudian berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Cassie-senpai, tunggu!" Naruto mengambil tas Cassie yang sempat terjatuh. Ia mengejar Cassie.

Arnett bersembunyi di atas bangunan kubus sebelum dipergoki Naruto dan Cassie. Ia menghelakan napas lega. Berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Cassie barusan.

"Berarti mereka..."

Arnett tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Wajahnya diliputi mendung dengan sorot mata yang meredup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Naruto dan Cassie mendapatkan giliran untuk menghadapi Nova yang muncul di pusat kota. Nova yang berbentuk robot menyerupai ubur-ubur putih, berkekuatan listrik yang mampu meledakkan satu kota.

Cassie yang biasanya sangat lengket dengan Naruto, mendadak dingin. Ia tidak berbicara dengan Naruto selama melawan Nova. Hanya Naruto yang berbicara dan ditanggapi kebisuan dari Cassie. Naruto tetap menyembunyikan jati dirinya dengan memakai jaket orange dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya dan masker hitam.

Nova yang bertubuh transparan diterjang dengan tinju dan tendangan dari Cassie. Tidak menimbulkan dampak apa pun meski pun Cassie menyerangnya berkali-kali. Sering juga Cassie mendapatkan serangan listrik dan diselamatkan Naruto.

Naruto menggendong Cassie dengan gaya bridal, lalu menurunkan Cassie di balik reruntuhan bangunan. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu menepis kedua tangan tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya. Cukup membuat Naruto tersentak dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Cassie-senpai," kata Naruto berwajah suram.

"Jangan dekati aku!" sahut Cassie menatap Naruto tajam sekali.

"Masalah itu nanti kita bahas. Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku yang melawan Nova itu."

Naruto bergegas keluar dari balik reruntuhan. Ia melayang sembari mengacungkan ujung kepala _Spear of Destiny_. Laser putih ditembakkan menuju Nova. Tidak kena, serangan Naruto justru mengenai bangunan lain hingga menimbulkan ledakan.

Giliran Nova yang bergerak hilang-timbul dan berpindah tempat menyerang Naruto. Tubuhnya dipenuhi percikan-percikan listrik tatkala menghantarkan listrik pada Naruto. Naruto mampu menghindari setiap serangan listrik dengan gesit. Nova tipe S itu bisa terlihat oleh Naruto meski pun ia bergerak secepat cahaya. Tentakel-tentakelnya yang berjumlah banyak, tidak bisa juga menggapai Naruto karena kecepatan Naruto melebihi kecepatannya.

Nova itu tidak bisa diserang dari jarak dekat maupun jauh. Hal itu terbaca oleh Naruto. Sekali hentakan _Spear of Destiny_ ke tanah, Naruto menghentikan waktu. Karena dengan cara itu, Naruto bisa memusnahkan Nova.

Naruto bergerak di waktu yang berhenti. Ia mengetuk tubuh Nova hingga muncul lubang hitam yang memakan Nova tanpa tersisa. Nova yang terperangkap di dalam lubang hitam itu, lenyap bagaikan debu yang hancur menuju ketiadaan. Usai itu, Naruto memutar _Spear of Destiny_ di atas kepala, lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah. Waktu berjalan kembali. Suasana berangin menyambut keheningan ketika Naruto tersenyum di balik masker.

"Sudah selesai. Cassie-senpai, ayo, kita bicarakan itu!" Naruto berlari mendekati tempat Cassie bersembunyi tadi. Tapi, Cassie tidak ada di sana, membuat Naruto terkesiap. "Cassie-senpai! Cassie-senpai!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang keras. Berharap Cassie mendengarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Cassie juga tidak ada di mana-mana. Naruto menghelakan napas kecewa.

"Pasti dia sudah kembali duluan ke sekolah," ucapnya sambil terbang tinggi ke langit gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie bertemu dengan Arnett di koridor asrama. Mereka bertatapan tajam dengan wajah yang serius. Suasana sepi menemani mereka.

"Cassie," kata Arnett membuka percakapan, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Kalau tentang Naruto, aku tidak mau membicarakannya," sahut Cassie meremas dua tangan, "karena aku akan memutuskan berhenti menjadi Pandora mulai dari sekarang. Jadi, kau lebih leluasa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, Arnett-senpai."

Cassie langsung melewati Arnett, tetapi Arnett berhasil menangkap tangannya. Cassie berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Arnett.

"Keputusan apa itu? Hanya karena itu, kau memilih jalan yang salah. Cassie, tindakanmu itu bodoh sekali!" sanggah Arnett dengan tegas, "kau masih tidak rela Naruto menjadi Limiter-ku? Kuakui kau itu egois!"

"Ya. Aku egois! Tapi, kurasa ... Naruto menaruh rasa padamu."

"Hah? Menaruh rasa padaku?"

Arnett ternganga dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Cassie mengangguk pelan. Sorot matanya sayu.

"Dari dulu, cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang penulis novel. Tapi, karena takdirku sudah berubah, aku terpaksa menjadi Pandora karena pemerintah telah memilihku. Lalu mengubur cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya di dalam hati, mengutamakan tugas demi melindungi Bumi," jelas Cassie menunduk, "aku akan merelakan Naruto untukmu setelah aku keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Tapi, Cassie," sahut Arnett yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu."

Cassie menepis tangan Arnett dari tangannya dengan cepat. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Arnett terpaku, tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

"Cassie," gumam Arnett dengan muka sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran berlangsung hening di pagi itu. Pak Guru sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Semua murid mencatat apa yang ditulis guru. Hanya Naruto sendiri yang tidak melek, memilih memainkan pena sesuka hati. Matanya terus tertuju pada bangku kosong, tempat biasa Cassie duduk di sana.

_Cassie-senpai di mana, ya? Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Apakah dia masih marah padaku? _Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul di benak Naruto. Naruto bermuka suram dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Suara Pak Guru yang menerangkan pelajaran, tidak dihiraukannya.

Waktu terasa lambat saat Naruto berharap pelajaran ini selesai. Ia tidak sabar ingin menemui Cassie agar permasalahan karena Arnett masuk di antara cinta mereka, bisa terselesaikan. Hatinya menggebu-gebu, mencoba berbaikan dengan Cassie lagi.

Bel pun berdentang keras, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, semua orang sudah keluar dari kelas meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto cepat memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulis ke tas yang tergeletak di meja. Kemudian bergegas berlari keluar. Menyusuri koridor yang ramai.

Cassie berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Mei terkejut saat Cassie menyampaikan berita yang membuat jantung nyaris copot.

"Aku keluar dari sekolah ini dan mencoba menjadi warga biasa," ucap Cassie dengan wajah yang serius, "kecintaanku pada dunia literasi yang menguatkan niatku itu. Jadi, tolonglah, Bu. Izinkan aku berhenti menjadi Pandora."

Mei mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, apa kau yakin, Cassie?"

"Aku yakin."

"Coba pikirkan itu."

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Keputusanku yang ingin berhenti menjadi Pandora, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi walau pun Naruto sekali pun."

Cassie menyipitkan mata tegas. Kedua alisnya menurun. Mei tidak bisa berucap lagi, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Cassie yang semringah.

"Terima kasih, Bu," tutur Cassie sambil menunduk, "kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya," tukas Mei mengangguk lagi.

Cassie bangkit dari kursi, berjalan cepat seraya membuka pintu. Begitu ia menutup pintu, menemukan Naruto yang muncul dari ujung koridor. Naruto berteriak memanggilnya.

"Cassie-senpai!" seru Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Cassie. Teriakannya membuat semua orang memperhatikannya.

"Gawat!" sembur Cassie langsung berlari menghindari kejaran Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi? Saksikan di chapter 9. Jadwal update selanjutnya pada hari Selasa, 28 Januari 2019. **

**Terima kasih.**

**Sabtu, 25 Januari 2020**


	9. Pergi yang membuat takdir terulang lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9. Pergi yang membuat takdir terulang lagi **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran di antara Naruto dan Cassie. Semua orang yang dilewati mereka, ternganga dan bertanya di hati. Hingga mereka tiba di luar sekolah.

"Cassie-senpai!" Naruto tetap memanggil Cassie, "tunggu! Aku ingin bicara padamu!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" Cassie mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Cassie-senpai!"

Naruto tetap tidak gentar, tetap berusaha menggapai Cassie. Entah sampai kapan mereka saling mengejar seperti ini. Tiada yang tahu.

Cassie kalang kabut, tiba-tiba lengah. Kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang menonjol di permukaan tanah saat tiba di taman. Membuatnya oleng ke depan. Wajahnya sukses mencium tanah yang berlapis rerumputan.

"Aduh," keluh Cassie seraya memegang wajahnya yang terasa sakit. Naruto pun berhasil mencapainya.

"Cassie-senpai," sahut Naruto berlutut seraya memegang kedua bahu Cassie. Berniat membantu Cassie berdiri, tetapi Cassie menepis kasar kedua tangan Naruto agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Cassie dengan muka mengeras.

"Tapi, Senpai."

"Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini karena aku akan berhenti menjadi Pandora dan akan keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang juga."

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga. Wajahnya syok. Cassie berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Mengabaikan Naruto yang dilanda kekecewaan.

"Cassie-senpai!" Tapi, Naruto tidak menyerah, justru mengejar Cassie. Ia berlari dan berhasil menangkap tangan gadis itu. "Apa karena Arnett-senpai, kau memilih jalan ini? Jawablah jujur, Senpai."

"Ini bukan karena Arnett-senpai, tetapi aku sudah lelah menjalani tugas sebagai Pandora dan melupakan cita-citaku selama ini. Karena itu, aku memilih menjadi warga biasa agar bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi penulis novel." Cassie berwajah serius dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Kalau keputusanmu begitu, bukan berarti juga hubungan cinta kita putus. Pikirkan sekali lagi, Cassie-senpai."

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Cassie menunjuk muka Naruto dengan tegas. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya, tetapi Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya. Naruto tidak ingin Cassie meninggalkannya seperti Julia yang meninggalkannya.

"Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" pinta Naruto dengan kedua mata yang meredup.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Tolong, lepaskan aku," tukas Cassie berwajah kusam. Ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau melepaskannya, justru mengurung Cassie dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Cassie-senpai. Mengertilah dengan perasaanku ini."

"Tidak! Naruto! Lepaskan aku!"

Cassie tetap meronta-ronta. Naruto semakin menguatkan pelukannya di pinggang Cassie, berharap Cassie berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sudah cukup, biarkan aku pergi. Kumohon ... Naruto," kata Cassie dengan suara lembut. Ia menatap wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Tidak," tolak Naruto seraya menggeleng kuat. Ia mencium pipi kanan Cassie. Cassie pasrah dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi menyebabkan mereka tumbang ke tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba di kamar asrama, Cassie membereskan semua pakaiannya ke koper yang tergeletak di ranjang. Sesaat ia teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya di taman itu. Membuat wajahnya diselimuti mendung.

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan pergi dari sini, biar Naruto bisa menjadi Limiter Arnett-senpai," gumam Cassie yang sudah berpakaian biasa seraya menggeleng-geleng kuat, "ya. Inilah jalan terbaik."

Cassie menghelakan napas panjang seiring Ingrid masuk ke kamar itu. Ingrid mengerutkan kening saat melihat Cassie menurunkan koper itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Cassie?" tanya Ingrid berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah orang tuaku di Amerika. Memulai kehidupan sebagai orang biasa," jawab Cassie tersenyum seraya menjinjing koper, "aku sudah berhenti menjadi Pandora."

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi penulis novel."

"Hah?"

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal, Ingrid-senpai."

Cassie tersenyum dan memegang bahu Ingrid sekilas, kemudian berjalan melewati Ingrid. Ingrid tidak bisa mencegahnya, membiarkannya pergi dengan perasaan yang membingungkan.

Cassie keluar dari kamar. Koridor sepi karena semua orang sudah tertidur. Cassie sengaja pergi diam-diam agar semua orang tidak mengetahui dirinya yang sudah berhenti menjadi Pandora. Apa lagi ia juga sudah berbohong pada Naruto. Otaknya pun teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Cassie memeluk dirinya sendiri saat duduk menyandar di batang pohon. Menunduk dengan penuh rasa takut._

_"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Naruto berlutut sambil memegang kedua bahu Cassie._

_"Kau menyakitiku. Ada kekuatan yang menolakku sehingga aku terlempar sendiri."_

_"Aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa itu."_

_"Apa mungkin kekuatan dari senjata yang selama ini kau gunakan?"_

_"Itu ... mungkin saja."_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Cassie. Ia teringat saat berdua dengan Julia di kamar asrama waktu itu. Ketika Julia yang mendekatinya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya beraura putih yang memancarkan cahaya terang sehingga Julia terpental menjauhinya. Kini kejadian yang sama terulang, Cassie terkena serangan gelombang kejut dari cahaya aura putih itu saat hampir melebihi batas._

_Naruto yang bertindak lebih dulu, menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menjauh dari Cassie, menunjukkan muka kusam._

_"Aku tahu penyebab Pandora-ku sebelumnya mengkhianatiku. Ada sesuatu yang tertanam di jiwaku. Sesuatu yang menolak saat kami akan melakukan pembabtisan Stigmata," jelas Naruto membayangkan wajah Julia, "aku berniat melakukan pembabtisan Stigmata itu padamu sekarang agar kita bisa menjadi pasangan tempur yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Tapi, kau malah berpikir akan meninggalkanku. Itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh!"_

_Cassie terdiam saat dibentak Naruto. Naruto kembali mendekatinya seraya memegang kedua pipinya. Cassie terlihat takut, tetapi wajah Naruto yang memikat membuat rasa takut itu hilang begitu saja. Kedua mata Naruto meredup sayu._

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku. Kau ingat, saat kita bertemu pertama kali, kau selalu berusaha mengejarku, tetapi aku terus mengabaikanku. Tapi, kau tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha mendapatkan aku. Sekarang saat aku mencintaimu seperti ini, kau mau meninggalkanku. Itu berarti kau sama seperti Julia Munberk, Pandora yang mencampakkan aku."_

_Cassie tidak tega mendengarnya. Air bening bercucuran dari sudut mata coklatnya. Hatinya bergetar dan menuntunnya untuk memeluk Naruto. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Naruto._

_"Cassie-senpai, kau tidak akan pergi, 'kan? Kau akan tetap di sini bersamaku." Naruto mengangkat dagu Cassie agar bisa bertatapan dengannya._

_"Iya, aku tidak jadi pergi." Cassie tersenyum sembari menangis._

_"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya."_

_Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelap air mata Cassie dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaan cintanya sangat besar, telah dibuktikannya lewat perbuatan. Cassie memahaminya, berusaha membuat Naruto bahagia untuk saat ini._

_"Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi ke asrama dulu." Cassie berdiri bersama Naruto._

_"Tunggu dulu, Cassie-senpai." Naruto menangkap tangan Cassie. Tersenyum lembut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia memeluk Cassie erat._

_Inilah pelukanku yang terakhir, batin Cassie membelit pinggang Naruto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie menangis karena harus terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto demi Arnett yang juga mencintai Naruto. Ia berjalan cepat sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok berperawakan tinggi yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang itu.

"Naruto," ucap Cassie membelalakkan mata sambil menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto berwajah datar saat melihat koper yang ditenteng Cassie.

"A ... aku..."

"Kau berbohong, Cassie-senpai!"

Mendadak Naruto bersuara meninggi dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Sangat mengejutkan jiwa dan raga Cassie. Perlahan Naruto mendekatinya dan memegang kedua pipi Cassie.

"Aku mencintaimu. Beberapa kali kukatakan begitu," ujar Naruto dengan netra menyipit sayu. Suaranya rendah. Sambungnya, "kumohon ... jangan pergi."

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku harus pergi sekarang," sahut Cassie. Wajahnya memerah saat dahinya dicium Naruto dengan lembut, lalu ia langsung mendorong Naruto cepat.

"Cassie-senpai!"

Naruto nyaris terjatuh, untung bisa menyeimbangkan badannya dengan baik. Ia bergegas mengejar Cassie yang berlari keluar dari pintu gerbang. _Security _yang menjaga sekolah, sengaja membuka pintu gerbang karena Cassie yang memintanya, sore tadi. Sekarang _Security _itu sedang tertidur di pos jaga.

Jalanan sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Cassie berlari secepat kilat di trotoar demi menghindari kejaran Naruto. Naruto tetap teguh ingin mendapatkannya. Suaranya yang keras, memecahkan kesunyian di jalanan itu.

"Cassie-senpai! Tunggu!" panggil Naruto.

Cassie mengabaikan panggilan Naruto. Ia mempercepat lari, lalu menemukan gang gelap di antara gedung tinggi. Bertepatan muncul portal dimensi dari langit, sosok makhluk yang terbuat dari mesin muncul dan mendarat di dekat gang yang dimasuki Cassie.

"Cassie-senpai!" Naruto berhenti berlari saat terjadi getaran kuat yang disebabkan pendaratan Nova. Pendaratan itu menghancurkan beberapa gedung tinggi. Mengakibatkan Naruto terlempar dan tertimpa puing-puing bangunan berukuran kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berseragam _North Genetic_. Ia datang bersama Kazuya. Jarak mereka tak jauh dari Naruto terkapar di antara puing-puing bangunan.

"Satella-senpai! Itu Nova-nya!" seru Kazuya bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan bangunan. Ia menunjuk Nova yang berbentuk menyerupai kepiting merah.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini, Kazuya," tukas Satellizer seraya berdiri di samping Kazuya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Nova. Kemudian muncul senjata berukuran besar di tangan kanannya.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Sattelizer dan Nova. Kazuya mengamati pertarungan mereka dari jarak jauh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sattelizer. Sementara Cassie yang selamat dari ledakan pendaratan Nova, juga mengamati pertempuran itu, berdiri di atap gedung. Wajahnya suram dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto.

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku. Kau ingat, saat kita bertemu pertama kali, kau selalu berusaha mengejarku, tetapi aku terus mengabaikanku. Tapi, kau tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha mendapatkan aku. Sekarang saat aku mencintaimu seperti ini, kau mau meninggalkanku. Itu berarti kau sama seperti Julia Munberk, Pandora yang mencampakkan aku."_

Air bening pun tumpah ruah lagi dari pelupuk mata coklat Cassie. Hatinya berguncang hebat seiring kedua netranya terpejam. Menggigit bibir, menahan isakan.

"Aku tidak berniat mencampakkanmu, Naruto. Ini aku lakukan agar aku tidak ribut lagi dengan Arnett-senpai. Lagi pula aku juga sudah lelah menjadi Pandora dan ingin mewujudkan permintaan ayahku yang mengharapkanku menjadi penulis novel," gumam Cassie pada angin malam yang berhembus kencang, "jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, itu berarti kau memang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba."

Cassie tersenyum seiring air matanya berjatuhan ke lantai atap gedung. Ia pun segera pergi menuju stasiun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cassie-senpai!" Naruto tersentak bangun saat menyebut nama orang yang dicintainya. Ia terengah-engah karena bermimpi tentang Cassie yang pergi meninggalkannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur dari balik rambut pirangnya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar, Naruto." Muncul suara yang mengagetkan Naruto. Suara itu bukanlah suara Cassie, melainkan suara gadis berambut merah. Arnett berdiri di samping ranjang yang ditempati Naruto, tersenyum terharu.

"Arnett-senpai."

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan, Naruto?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Tapi, kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Oh ya, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Naruto memegang perban putih yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Kerutan banyak tercetak di dahinya. Arnett menghelakan napas panjang sembari duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang.

"Kazuya menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di balik reruntuhan. Kau kehilangan banyak darah sehingga kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari ini," jelas Arnett meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya.

"Oh," sahut Naruto membulatkan mulut seperti huruf o, "saat itu, aku sedang mengejar Cassie-senpai yang pergi dari sekolah. Aku lengah dan tidak bisa menghindar saat reruntuhan itu menimpaku."

"Apa? Cassie pergi?"

"Ya. Dia memutuskan berhenti menjadi Pandora."

"Soal itu ... dia juga mengatakannya padaku tempo hari."

"Alasannya pergi mendadak begitu adalah supaya aku bisa menjadi Limiter-mu, Arnett-senpai."

Naruto bermuka kusam dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Hatinya meledak marah pada Cassie yang tidak mau memahaminya. Cassie sama saja dengan Julia, yang seenaknya pergi dan mencampakkannya. Hal itu memanaskan darah hingga memuncak ke ubun-ubunnya.

_Pandora itu sama saja semuanya_, batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung mencabut infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tindakannya itu sungguh membuat Arnett terkesiap.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Arnett kalang kabut. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Aku harus keluar sekarang!" sahut Naruto bermuka serius, lalu menyibak selimut dengan cepat. Ia turun dari ranjang, tetapi tangannya ditahan Arnett.

"Jangan pergi, Naruto! Kau baru saja siuman! Beristirahatlah dulu!"

"Aku tidak peduli itu!"

Naruto menepis tangan Arnett dengan kasar. Ia berlari cepat keluar dari unit kesehatan sekolah. Arnett mengejarnya sambil berteriak, "Naruto, aku peringatkan kau! Jangan keluar!"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, justru semakin cepat untuk menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Sesekali ia menabrak orang, dan tidak peduli meski pun orang itu memakinya. Fokusnya adalah secepatnya keluar dari sekolah itu tanpa meminta izin pada kepala sekolah.

Tujuan Naruto adalah ke asrama. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Gaara saat di koridor asrama. Gaara ingin menyapa Naruto, tetapi tidak jadi karena menangkap raut wajah Naruto yang tidak biasa.

_Ada apa dengan Naruto, ya?_ Batin Gaara. Lalu ia pun segera pergi menuju keluar asrama untuk menemui Pandora yang menunggunya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto berganti pakaian. Ia juga memasukkan semua pakaian dan barang-barang penting ke koper. Setelah dipastikan semuanya beres, Naruto langsung keluar lewat jendela dengan membawa tas punggung dan koper. Kabur dari sekolah untuk menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Ternyata jadwal update lebih cepat dari yang saya duga. **

**Saksikan chapter selanjutnya di chapter 10, ya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Minggu, 26 Januari 2020**


	10. Kembali

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10. Kembali **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Naruto kabur dari asrama?" Mei membulatkan mata saat mendengar kabar itu dari Arnett.

Arnett mengangguk seraya berdiri berhadapan dengan Mei. "Ya. Aku mengetahuinya dari Gaara."

"Apa itu benar, Gaara?"

"Benar, Bu Mei. Aku melihat pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan mengecek semua barang miliknya tidak ada lagi di sana," sahut Gaara yang mengangguk.

"Dasar, anak itu! Dia benar-benar sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah ini!"

Mei menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Urat-uratnya seakan menonjol keluar dari kepalanya. Menggebrak meja dengan keras sehingga mengejutkan Gaara dan Arnett.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Bu Mei?" tanya Arnett berwajah kusut.

"Kita harus mencari dia," jawab Mei dengan sorot mata yang menajam, "Arnett, aku menugaskanmu untuk mencari Naruto mulai detik ini."

"Baiklah."

Arnett mengangguk lagi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan kuat-kuat. Bertekad akan berusaha mencari Naruto secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada arah yang dituju. Menurut saja kemana kaki ini melangkah. Naruto menjelajah berbagai sudut kota Tokyo selama beberapa hari ini. Kedua matanya sayu dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam. Wajahnya kusam tidak bercahaya. Penampilan lusuh, tidak terawat. Berhenti berjalan dan beristirahat di mana saja, asal terlindung dari panas dan hujan.

Jika ada Nova yang muncul, ia hanya memandang pertarungan Pandora dan Limiter yang melawan Nova dari kejauhan, tanpa ikut campur. Lalu bergegas pergi dengan perasaan terluka karena teringat gadis yang telah mencampakkannya.

_Ya, Tuhan, aku sudah kehilangan cinta untuk kedua kali. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku sakit hati. Kumohon, berilah jalan yang terang padaku,_ batin Naruto saat duduk menghadap sang Tuhan yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Patung Yesus yang berada di atas altar sebuah Gereja, dipandangi Naruto dengan bercucuran air mata. Hati laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah terkoyak sekali lagi, tidak akan bisa dijahit lagi dengan benang penyembuh apa pun.

Naruto singgah di Gereja yang terletak di pinggir kota Tokyo, tepatnya di puncak bukit. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa demi mencari cahaya agar hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Hanya mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan, cara itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Jari-jari tangan Naruto mengatup erat. Ia menangis seraya menopang dagunya di atas jari-jari tangan. Mengadu nasibnya yang malang, tiada mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Cinta membawa kesengsaraan dan kepahitan, harus dilenyapkan dari hatinya.

"Tuhan, hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang. Kumohon, bimbinglah aku ke jalanmu yang benar," kata Naruto dengan suara serak yang menggema, "tolong, hilangkanlah rasa cinta yang ada di hatiku ini. Aku tidak ingin menderita karena cinta lagi."

Doa yang menjelma di jiwa Naruto, didengar oleh Pendeta yang baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang. Pendeta itu berambut putih yang diikat satu dan berkacamata. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian biasa yang dilapisi _Collar T-shirt_ hitam. Ia mendekati Naruto yang duduk di bangku panjang.

"Ada apa, anakku? Sepertinya kau terlihat tertekan sekali. Ayo, ceritakan masalahmu itu padaku," ucap Pendeta itu seraya tersenyum.

Semula Naruto terdiam, tetapi melihat senyuman Pendeta yang ramah itu, menyentuh hatinya. Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Paman, aku baru saja ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang kucintai. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi hanya karena mewujudkan cita-citanya, dia pergi begitu saja," tutur Naruto yang tetap menangis, "aku berharap dia satu-satunya orang terakhir yang bisa menemaniku sampai akhir hayat. Tapi, harapanku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kubayangkan."

"Oh, begitu. Itu masalah yang sulit. Hanya ada satu cara mengatasi masalahmu itu. Berdoalah pada Tuhan supaya Tuhan memberikan jalan penyelesaian untukmu dan lakukan kegiatan positif yang bisa mengalihkanmu dari masalah dunia."

"Aku sudah berdoa pada Tuhan, Paman. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkannya. Lalu, aku juga berpikir akan menjadi pengikut Tuhan yang setia dengan cara bergabung di Gereja ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Paman, izinkan aku menjadi seperti Paman. Kumohon."

Naruto bangkit dari bangku dan membungkuk hormat pada Pendeta. Pendeta terkesiap, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu," ujar Pendeta cepat.

"Ah," tukas Naruto membulatkan mata, kemudian tersenyum, "terima kasih, Paman."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kabuto."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Naruto dan Kabuto bersalaman. Mereka tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Senja jingga yang indah pun menghiasi pemandangan di belakang Gereja. Menjadi tanda Naruto bangkit lagi untuk memulai kehidupan baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie sudah tiba di rumah orang tuanya di Amerika. Melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai orang biasa dan bersekolah di sekolah umum. Identitas sebagai Pandora disembunyikannya demi kelancaran mengejar cita-cita menjadi seorang penulis novel.

Saat ini, Cassie sedang menulis di laptop. Menyusun cerita yang digarapnya selama sebulan ini. Cerita tentang cinta yang berakhir pengkhianatan berdasarkan pengalaman hidupnya.

_Baru sekitar lima puluh persen cerita ini kutulis, apa akhirnya akan menemukan kebahagiaan?_ Cassie membatin itu seraya berhenti menulis. Pikirannya terimbas kembali ke masa lalu. Wajah Naruto yang terbayang di matanya.

_Tidak! Aku harus fokus! Aku tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi_, batin Cassie lagi. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan menulis. Lampu yang terletak di meja, menerangi setiap jari-jari tangannya yang menari di atas _keyboard_. Huruf demi huruf tercetak di lembaran putih di _Microsoft Word_.

"Cassie-senpai!" Sayup-sayup Cassie seakan mendengar suara Naruto. Membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya. Gadis itu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghalau suara fatamorgana itu.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini? Naruto selalu menggangguku," gumam Cassie seraya bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Bertepatan tempat yang dipijakinya berguncang hebat bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi. "Apa ini? Ada Nova yang menyerang?"

Cassie bergegas mendekati jendela kamarnya. Menyingkap tirai hijau, kemudian memandang ke luar. Tampak ledakan besar di ujung kegelapan, jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Mungkin Pandora dan Limiter lain sedang bertarung melawan Nova sekarang," bisik Cassie dengan wajah yang ditimpa cahaya terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnett sudah menjelajah ke semua tempat yang ada di kota Tokyo selama berbulan-bulan. Saat ini, dia sudah mendapatkan Limiter pengganti Naruto. Pencariannya yang penuh perjuangan, tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Aku capek," keluh Arnett pada Elizabeth dan Chiffon yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya saat di halaman depan sekolah, "aku tidak menemukan Naruto di mana-mana."

"Apa dia kembali ke Jerman lagi?" tanya Chiffon.

"Tidak mungkin dia kembali ke Jerman."

"Aku berpendapat yang sama dengan Chiffon," timpal Elizabeth, "sebaiknya kau berfokus untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan, Arnett."

"Iya, kau benar, Elizabeth."

Arnett mengangguk cepat. Ia menghelakan napas berat agar paru-parunya lapang. Kemudian bergegas pergi menuju sekolah. Elizabeth dan Chiffon saling pandang, memutuskan mengikuti Arnett dari belakang.

Jauh dari _North Genetic_, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri di puncak gedung tinggi. Tujuh bola hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya. Jaket putih dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya dan masker putih menutupi hidung serta mulutnya. Di balik jaket itu, terlihat _Collar T-shirt_ putih dan celana jeans yang berwarna sama dengan atasannya. Sepatu putih membungkus kedua kakinya. _Spear of Destiny _tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Di depan matanya, tampak sebuah robot raksasa yang hendak memporak-porakdakan kota. Nova yang muncul dari pintu portal dimensi di langit siang hari.

Sebelum Pandora dan Limiter yang diutus untuk melawan Nova itu datang, terlebih dahulu Naruto yang langsung melawan Nova. Naruto terjun dari atap gedung, terbang menuju Nova yang berdiri tegap di tengah kota. Senjata-senjata yang menyerupai meriam muncul dari sisi-sisi tubuh Nova, siap menembak Naruto yang menyerangnya.

Bola-bola api berukuran besar diluncurkan dari setiap moncong meriam milik Nova. Mereka terbang kompak menuju Naruto. Naruto menghancurkan mereka dengan ayunan tombak yang bergerak cepat. Terjadi ledakan besar di sekitar Naruto yang melayang.

Kemudian Nova mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang menyerupai moncong senapan dari dadanya. Dari senjata itu, laser hijau berkekuatan besar ditembakkan. Naruto mampu menghindari serangan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jaraknya dengan Nova itu semakin dekat.

Naruto memerintah salah satu bola terpasang di kepala _Spear of Destiny_. Tombak bercahaya terang bak matahari saat terangkat tinggi melebihi kepala Naruto, lantas diayunkan vertikal ke bawah tepat ke arah Nova. Cahaya putih dengan kilatan menerjang tubuh Nova hingga terkikis tanpa tersisa. Hanya angin dingin yang berdesir bersama salju yang turun, menjadi saksi akhir pertarungan itu.

Naruto tersenyum di balik masker putih. Sosoknya pun menghilang di antara hujan salju. Penampakannya ditangkap oleh satelit dan dikirim langsung menuju ruang monitor _North Genetic_.

"Tombak itu, tidak salah lagi, pasti dia Naruto yang kita cari," ungkap seorang pria yang bersama Mei.

"Ya," sahut Mei seraya mengangguk, "dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia menjadi pendeta sekarang."

"Jadi, kita akan menjulukinya apa?"

"_The Knight of Sacred_. Bagaimana?"

"Julukan yang bagus juga, Mei-sama."

Pria itu dan Mei tersenyum. Rencana selanjutnya, menyiarkan rekaman _The Knight of Sacred_ itu ke seluruh jaringan telekomunikasi yang ada di Jepang, bahkan ke seluruh dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie senang sekali saat keluar dari ruang editor. Pasalnya, novel yang dikirimnya ke salah satu penerbit mayor terkenal di Amerika, menerima novelnya itu. Ia pun sudah menandatangani kontrak perjanjian naskah dengan pihak penerbit. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya hatinya terasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Dewi Fortuna sudah memeluknya dalam keberuntungan.

Ingin rasanya mencurahkan kebahagiaan itu pada orang lain, tetapi Cassie sadar jika sendirian tinggal di Amerika. Tidak ada orang terdekat untuk berbagi cerita suka dan dukanya selama menulis novel itu. Membuat perasaan bahagia menguap entah kemana.

"Andai Naruto ada di sini. Pasti dia senang mendengar kabar ini," gumam Cassie sambil memandang dokumen biru yang berisikan surat perjanjian kontrak naskah, "aku ... merindukanmu, Naruto."

Tanpa sadar, Cassie menitikkan air mata. Ia terpaku di koridor sepi. Menangis dengan jiwa yang memekik, memanggil Naruto. Berharap ada mesin waktu agar bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki hubungan cintanya yang kandas.

Cukup lama Cassie menangis. Kemudian kaki diayunkannya. Lambat sekali seperti orang yang tidak bertenaga lagi. Bayang-bayang Naruto memenuhi isi otaknya, meski pun sudah berbagai cara dilakukannya agar tidak mengingat Naruto lagi.

Ketika di tengah kota, Cassie berbaur dengan keramaian. Suara orang-orang, kendaraan-kendaraan, dan apa pun, tidak dihiraukan Cassie. Seolah hanya ia sendiri yang berjalan di tempat hening. Tiba-tiba, keributan terjadi karena semua orang berkerumun di depan sebuah televisi berukuran besar yang terpasang di sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Hei, siapa orang berpakaian serba putih itu?"

"Tombaknya jingga-hitam. Di sekitar tubuhnya, ada lingkaran-lingkaran hitam kecil yang aneh."

"Dia seorang pendeta."

"Namanya _The Knight of Sacred_. Itu tertulis di gambar penampakannya."

"Oh, ya, benar."

Komentar setiap orang menyita perhatian Cassie. Cassie berhenti dan berdiri di depan kerumunan. Menonton acara berita _live _tentang sosok _The Knight of Sacred _itu. Saat _Spear of Destiny_ diliput _close up_, mengejutkan Cassie.

"Itu ... senjata milik Naruto," bisik Cassie membelalakkan mata, "Naruto jadi pendeta sekarang?"

Cassie tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Hatinya berguncang hebat seiring jiwanya meronta-ronta ingin mendekati sosok _The Knight of Sacred_ yang tertampil di televisi raksasa. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat. Wajah Cassie mengeras.

_Aku harus kembali menjadi Pandora dan pulang ke Jepang_, batin Cassie. Ia pun bergegas berlari menyusuri keramaian. Tujuannya adalah menuju bandara untuk memesan tiket pesawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabuto menemui Naruto di kamar. Ia memberikan baki yang berisikan sepiring makanan dan segelas susu pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum saat menerima baki itu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang. Sejak tinggal di Gereja bersama Kabuto, ia memanggil Kabuto dengan sebutan ayah atas permintaan Kabuto sendiri.

"Ya, sama-sama, Naruto," sahut Kabuto berdiri di samping ranjang yang diduduki Naruto, "kau selalu melupakan makan malammu."

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk karena mengurus Gereja dan membantu orang-orang serta melawan Nova."

"Jangan memaksa dirimu seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Penampilan Naruto jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Namun, sikapnya yang berubah, Kabuto merasakan itu. Senyuman Naruto itu tidak mencerminkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Kabuto bertepatan Naruto mulai mengambil sumpit yang terletak di samping piring.

"Ya, Ayah mau bertanya apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa ... kau masih mencintai gadis itu?"

Kabuto menatap Naruto dengan jantung berdebar. Naruto terdiam sesaat, tangannya sibuk mencomot makanan, lalu memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah makanan itu sampai halus hingga masuk ke tenggorokannya. Usai itu, barulah ia berbicara.

"Tidak. Cinta pada gadis itu sudah hilang dari hatiku. Cinta pada Tuhan yang kupegang teguh sekarang. Karena Tuhan sudah menyelamatkanku ketika aku nyaris kehilangan hidup," ungkap Naruto dengan nada tenang, "cinta pada manusia, sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi, cinta pada Tuhan, jauh lebih baik daripada itu. Karena itu, menuntunku untuk bisa menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora yang menyelamatkan manusia dari serangan Nova."

Kabuto yang mendengarkan, giliran terdiam. Ia memegang kacamatanya sambil menghelakan napas berat.

"Tapi, kau sudah terkenal sekarang, Naruto," ujar Kabuto jujur, "sosokmu saat melawan Nova tertangkap kamera dan disiarkan sampai ke seluruh dunia. Semua orang menjulukimu _The Knight of Sacred_."

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga. Nyaris tertelan makanan bulat-bulat. Sambungnya, "bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mendengar itu dari orang-orang yang mengunjungi Gereja ini. Mereka ingin mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya _The Knight of Sacred_ itu."

"Oh, begitu, ya."

"Kau tidak merasa khawatir?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, Naruto. Kusarankan, kau tidak boleh keluar dari Gereja dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Turuti kata-kata ayahmu ini."

Kabuto menatap Naruto tegas. Ia menunjuk muka Naruto. Bermaksud melindungi Naruto agar identitas Naruto tidak diketahui orang-orang. Naruto mengerti itu, lantas mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Ayah." Naruto tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang membelalakkan mata saat melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau tosca yang berjalan di koridor. Mereka ternganga dan saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

"Cassie-senpai."

"Cassie-senpai kembali lagi."

"Apa dia akan menjadi Pandora lagi?"

"Semoga saja. Dia itu, 'kan Pandora terkuat nomor lima di Jepang."

"Dia tidak tahu Limiter-nya sudah kabur dari sini."

Semua orang berbincang-bincang di sepanjang koridor. Cassie tidak menghiraukan mereka. Tujuannya adalah menemui kepala sekolah.

"Masuk!" Mei berseru ketika pintu diketuk Cassie. Ia kaget melihat Cassie yang masuk ke ruangannya. Lanjutnya, "Cassie, kau kembali lagi ke sini!"

"Ya. Aku ingin bersekolah lagi di sini dan menjadi Pandora," sahut Cassie seraya berdiri berhadapan dengan Mei. Meja panjang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka.

"Itu kabar yang bagus sekali. Ayo, silakan duduk dulu!"

Mei mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Cassie mengangguk sambil duduk di kursi. Ia meletakkan koper yang diseretnya, di samping kursi yang didudukinya. Indera pendengarannya siap mendengarkan suara Mei.

"Begini, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui sekarang, Cassie." Mei melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Apa itu, Bu?" Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Ini mengenai Naruto."

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto kabur dari sekolah ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Cassie membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aliran darah mengalir deras.

Mei melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto kabur dari sini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, hanya kau mengetahuinya, Cassie."

Cassie mengangguk pelan dengan kedua mata yang sayu. "Aku tahu sebabnya, Bu."

"Apa itu?"

"Hati Naruto berguncang lagi karena aku meninggalkannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kami berpacaran dan aku yang egois telah memilih jalan yang salah untuk meninggalkannya demi mencapai cita-cita. Memang cita-citaku itu sudah tercapai sekarang, tetapi semua itu terasa sia-sia saja karena tidak ada orang terdekat yang mendukungku. Aku ... sangat merindukan Naruto."

Netra Cassie berkaca-kaca. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu berusaha menahan gejolak kesedihan. Mei larut dalam perkataan Cassie, yang menangis terlebih dahulu.

"Begitu, ya. Kalian saling mencintai. Kisah kalian ini sangat menyedihkan," kata Mei terisak-isak. Air mata berlinang di dua pipinya, "kalau begitu, aku menerimamu bersekolah lagi di sini dan tugasmu sekarang adalah mencari Naruto."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Bu," balas Cassie mengangguk lagi. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang suram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap pulang sekolah dan hari libur, Cassie menyempatkan diri untuk mencari Naruto di setiap Gereja yang ada di kota Tokyo. Pencariannya itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Selalu menyisakan kekecewaan dan putus asa, tetapi Cassie berusaha bangkit lagi agar bisa menemukan Naruto.

Di akhir bulan Januari, saat musim dingin melanda Tokyo. Cassie berpakaian seragam _North Genetic_ yang dilapisi mantel hijau bertudung berbulu tebal, berlari cepat menyusuri hamparan putih yang semakin menebal. Hujan salju berintensitas tinggi menyerangnya di sore hari, sehingga usaha pencarian tertunda.

Demi menghindari terjangan salju yang semakin deras, Cassie berhenti di depan sebuah Gereja di atas bukit. Bertepatan Kabuto membuka pintu karena melihat Cassie yang berteduh.

"Hei, Nona," panggil Kabuto seraya berdiri di ambang pintu, "kau tampak kedinginan. Masuklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Paman," balas Cassie sambil mengangguk. Bersyukur karena ada pendeta berbaik hati mengizinkannya masuk untuk berteduh sementara waktu sampai badai salju reda.

Kabuto menutup pintu. Cassie berdiri di dekatnya, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Mendapati ruangan yang sangat luas dengan barisan bangku berderetan dan altar yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Lilin-lilin besar menyala terang di setiap sisi sehingga menerangi ruangan.

"Ayo, ikuti aku!" titah Kabuto yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Cassie. Kabuto berjalan duluan dan diikuti Cassie dari belakang. Mereka menyusuri gang besar di antara bangku-bangku dan masuk ke ruangan lain lewat pintu di samping altar.

Kabuto membawa Cassie ke dapur. Di sana terdapat perabotan yang lengkap. Cassie memperhatikan semua yang ada, hingga Kabuto menunjuk ke kursi yang terletak di dekat meja kaca bulat.

"Kau duduk di sini saja, Nona. Aku segera membuatkan teh untukmu." Kabuto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Paman." Cassie mengangguk sekali lagi sambil duduk di kursi.

Kabuto pergi untuk mengambil dua gelas dari lemari. Cassie memperhatikannya saksama hingga terdengar suara orang yang memanggil.

"Ayah, aku mau izin mau pergi ke luar." Tiba-tiba, laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhenti di ambang pintu saat menangkap Cassie yang memandangnya.

Cassie terkesiap, langsung berdiri. "Na ... Naruto."

Naruto terdiam ketika Cassie datang mendekatinya. Wajah Cassie mendung dengan sorot netra yang sayu.

"Naruto, ini benar kamu, 'kan? Aku tidak bermimpi." Cassie menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya hendak meraih tangan Naruto, tetapi tidak jadi karena mengetahui Naruto sudah menjadi Pendeta. Sambungnya, "aku sadar ... aku telah salah meninggalkanmu. Aku menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita dari awal. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, tetapi matanya tidak bercahaya. Seolah kosong dan tidak bernyawa. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Cassie. Langkahnya santai saat menaiki tangga yang terletak di dapur itu. Cassie tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Giliran Cassie yang terdiam karena tidak mendapatkan respons dari Naruto. Hanya bulir-bulir air bening yang mengalir dari sela-sela mata coklatnya. Menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Naruto, maafkan aku," gumam Cassie yang didengar Kabuto.

"Oh, jadi dia yang telah meninggalkan Naruto," tukas Kabuto memegang kacamatanya erat. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Cassie.

Cassie menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kabuto tersenyum.

"Kau mengenal anakku, Nona?" Kabuto bertanya karena penasaran.

"Ya, dia itu pacarku dan sekaligus Limiter-ku." Cassie mengangguk sembari mengelap air matanya.

"Kau seorang Pandora?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlambat, Nona."

"Apa maksud Paman?"

"Anakku tidak ingin terikat dengan cinta lagi. Seluruh hidupnya dicurahkan untuk mengikuti Tuhan. Dia telah menjadi Limiter tanpa Pandora. Jadi, kau tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya lagi, Paman. Karena aku sangat mencintainya."

Cassie mengatakan itu dengan muka yang serius. Cukup membuat Kabuto terdiam. Kabuto pun tersenyum dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku mengerti. Itu adalah hakmu. Aku tidak bisa melarangmu." Kabuto memandang pintu kamar Naruto. "Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan terbaik untukmu, err, siapa namamu?"

"Cassie. Cassie Lockhart." Cassie mengelap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Baiklah. Tidak usah menangis lagi. Sebaiknya kita minum teh sekarang. Ayo!"

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Cassie mengangguk dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega. Langkahnya berat saat mengikuti Kabuto dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Update kilat lagi.**

**Saksikan kelanjutannya di chapter 11. Terima kasih.**

**Senin, 27 Januari 2020**


	11. Kau tetap kukejar, tetapi jauh

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11. Kau tetap kukejar, tetapi jauh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelas yang berisikan teh diteguk sedikit oleh Cassie. Kehangatannya menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Sangat menenangkan hati saat ditambah memakan biskuit cokelat. Kabuto tersenyum usai meminum cairan hijau manis itu.

"Biskuit cokelat itu dibuat Naruto sendiri," ungkap Kabuto seraya meletakkan gelas ke meja, "selama tinggal di Gereja ini, aku mengajarinya berbagai hal, termasuk memasak."

"Wah, benarkah? Rasanya enak sekali. Ah, Naruto memang sangat hebat," balas Cassie yang tersenyum, tetapi setelah itu, senyum itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan muka kusam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cassie?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Cassie berusaha tersenyum di tengah kesedihan yang menimpanya. Ia memakan habis biskuit cokelat di tangannya dan melihat Naruto yang datang mendekati Kabuto. Naruto sempat memandangnya sekilas, lalu berbisik ke telinga Kabuto. Kabuto mengangguk.

"Ya, pergilah. Hati-hati, nak," ucap Kabuto yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melangkah cepat meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" panggil Cassie seraya bangkit dari kursi. Ia berlari mengejar Naruto yang berhenti di dekat pintu. Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Cassie penasaran.

"Naruto mau pergi berbelanja," jawab Kabuto yang sedang memakan biskuit cokelat, bertindak mewakili Naruto.

"Di saat badai seperti ini?"

"Badai sudah berhenti."

Kabuto menunjuk jendela. Cassie memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Kabuto. Langit kembali terang bertepatan Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Cassie terperanjat, buru-buru mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Cassie mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, tetap fokus berjalan menapaki tanah yang bersalju. Jejak-jejak kaki mereka tertinggal dan tercetak di permukaan salju.

Kabuto menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dan Cassie dengan senyuman. Berharap Cassie bisa mencairkan hati Naruto yang sudah membeku abadi. Naruto sudah menjadi seperti boneka yang tidak berekspresi. Senyuman yang selalu ditunjukkannya, bukanlah senyum tulus, melainkan senyum palsu.

Dari halaman Gereja, Naruto dan Cassie menemukan sebuah tangga. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, lalu menjumpai jalan besar yang dipenuhi pertokoan, apartemen, dan penginapan. Ada minimarket yang tertangkap oleh mata Cassie. Naruto berjalan ke sana dan diikuti Cassie dari belakang.

Saat di minimarket, Naruto lebih banyak diam dan Cassie membantunya mengambil bahan-bahan yang tertulis di kertas daftar belanja. Naruto tersenyum ketika Cassie membantunya lagi untuk membayar semua belanjaan pada kasir.

"Ini kembaliannya, Naruto." Cassie menyerahkan uang kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum saat menerima uang darinya dan bertugas membawa barang-barang belanjaan. Beberapa orang melihat mereka, lalu sibuk berbelanja dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

Cassie terenyuh karena Naruto tidak mau mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Padahal tadi ia mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan Kabuto saat di dapur, tetapi saat ia yang berbicara, hanya ditanggapi senyuman dari Naruto. Hal itu cukup membuat hati Cassie terpukul. Kemudian hatinya kembali bangkit untuk berusaha menggapai hati Naruto.

_Jangan sedih, Cassie. Kau jangan menyerah. Teruslah berusaha supaya Naruto menerimamu kembali. Lagi pula hubungan kalian belum putus._

Cassie membatin seraya menghibur dirinya sendiri. Lantas ia tersentak karena Naruto sudah keluar dari minimarket. Membuatnya sangat panik.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Cassie berusaha mengejar Naruto mati-matian. Naruto berhasil dicapainya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatapnya. Cassie berwajah sewot. Lanjutnya, "lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan aku, Naruto. Apa kau tidak peduli lagi padaku?"

Hanya senyuman yang ditunjuk Naruto lagi, sungguh membuat Cassie kecewa. Sehingga langkah gadis itu melambat, membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Mata Cassie berkaca-kaca saat memandang punggung Naruto.

"Naruto, dia benar-benar sudah berubah drastis sekarang," gumam Cassie sambil menggigit bibir. Menahan isakan bersama air bening yang tumpah ruah dari sudut mata cokelatnya. Uap-uap udara tercipta saat ia berbicara tadi.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan Cassie yang ditinggalkannya. Ia pun sampai ke Gereja dan disambut Kabuto.

"Lho, mana Cassie, Naruto?" tanya Kabuto mengerutkan kening sambil memegang kacamatanya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dia tidak mengikutiku," jawab Naruto tersenyum dan melewati Kabuto, "aku mau pergi ke dapur dulu, Ayah."

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika di dekat bangku yang paling belakang. Ia menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya, ada apa, Ayah?" Giliran Naruto yang bertanya. Dahinya mengerut.

"Cassie sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Ayah. Dia menyesal karena sudah meninggalkanmu karena cita-citanya. Kini cita-citanya itu sudah tercapai. Novel buatannya sangat terkenal di Amerika." Kabuto berwajah serius.

"Oh. Itu kabar yang bagus sekali."

"Lalu, hubungan kalian itu belum berakhir. Cassie meminta maaf padamu dan memintamu untuk kembali padanya."

"Aku memaafkannya, dan soal kembali padanya, aku tidak bisa. Tolong, katakan itu padanya jika dia kembali ke sini lagi."

"Tapi, Naruto..."

Kabuto kehilangan kata-kata saat Naruto pergi menjauhinya. Naruto tetap memegang prinsip yang telah dibangunnya sejak diterima menjadi Pendeta yaitu tetap berada di jalan Tuhan. Kabuto tidak bisa menasehatinya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada-Mu. Berilah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya untuk Naruto dan Cassie," bisik Kabuto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memandang patung Yesus yang berada tak jauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie kembali ke asrama dengan perasaan hampa. Ia tidak sekamar lagi dengan Ingrid karena Ingrid kembali ke Jerman atas permintaan Julia. Suasana sepi menemaninya dalam kegelapan. Lapar dan haus yang menyerang, tidak dihiraukannya karena pikirannya selalu terbayang tentang Naruto.

_Naruto, kenapa kau jadi begitu? Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat hatimu terluka untuk kedua kali. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Sakit hati saat tidak dihiraukan orang yang dicintai memang menyesakkan. Naruto, apa kau dengar aku? Tolong, mengertilah perasaanku._

Cassie membatin seraya menangis lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk seraya memeluk lutut. Punggungnya bersandar di sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya.

_Siapa yang bisa menolongku sekarang? Tidak ada. Hanya Tuhan yang kupunyai saat ini._

Cahaya lampu hias di belakang asrama menyorot sampai ke jendela kamar Cassie. Cahaya menembus jendela hingga menjangkau gadis berambut hijau tosca itu. Aliran air bening deras di dua pipinya seakan membentuk sungai jernih. Pikirannya pun beralih pada sang Pencipta alam.

_Benar, Tuhan yang bisa mengerti diriku. Hanya kepada Dia, aku akan meminta pertolongan. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah hatiku agar aku bisa bersabar untuk berusaha mendapatkan Naruto lagi._

Cassie mengelap air matanya dengan cepat. Ia bersimpuh seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya, lalu didekapkan ke dada. Menunduk, berdoa pada Tuhan dengan khidmat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang membersihkan ranjangnya. Pekerjaan terakhir yang dilakukannya malam ini. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia pun menguap sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. Lelah menguasai dirinya.

_Sebaiknya aku beristirahat sekarang_, batin Naruto. Ia melihat jam beker yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia berganti pakaian dengan piyama kesayangannya, lalu beranjak merangkak naik ke ranjang. Merebahkan diri sambil menghadap langit-langit yang gelap gulita.

Sudah beberapa bulan, Naruto tinggal berdua dengan Kabuto. Selama itu, ia tidak mengenyam pendidikan lagi. Seharian dihabiskannya untuk membersihkan Gereja dan membantu orang-orang kesusahan yang ditemukannya di jalan. Semua itu dilakukannya semata-mata untuk mendapatkan kebaikan dari Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba, gendang telinga Naruto seakan menangkap suara-suara yang berisik. Suara tiga gadis yang mencintainya.

_Naruto, kenapa kau jadi begitu? Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat hatimu terluka untuk kedua kali. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Sakit hati saat tidak dihiraukan orang yang dicintai memang menyesakkan. Naruto, apa kau dengar aku? Tolong, mengertilah perasaanku._ Itu suara Cassie.

_Naruto, kembalilah ke Jerman. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang._ Itu suara Julia.

_Aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Kapan kau kembali padaku? _Itu suara Arnett.

Naruto membelalakkan mata seraya tersentak duduk di tengah ranjang. Kedua tangannya menutup telinga, berharap tidak mendengar suara tiga gadis itu.

_Tuhan, tolong aku. Jauhilah aku dari suara-suara yang mengganggu itu._ Naruto membatin dengan mata yang terpejam.

Perlahan suara-suara yang mengusik itu, menghilang. Naruto bernapas lega dan mencoba berbaring lagi. Ia memejamkan mata. Dalam sekejap mata, ia pun terlelap ke alam mimpi yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi buta, saat Kabuto membuka pintu Gereja, sosok gadis berambut hijau tosca berdiri di hadapannya, mengejutkannya. Kedua mata Kabuto terbelalak di balik kacamata yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Selamat pagi, Paman Kabuto," sapa Cassie seraya tersenyum dengan wajah semringah.

"Selamat pagi, Cassie," balas Kabuto sambil memakai kacamatanya, "kau datang pagi-pagi sekali. Apa kau ingin menemui Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berdoa di sini dan ... sekaligus juga ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku membawakan ini untuk Paman dan Naruto."

Cassie mengambil sesuatu dari tas kain yang dijinjingnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal untuk Kabuto. Senyuman tetap terpatri di wajah Cassie.

"Oh, terima kasih," ucap Kabuto tersenyum sembari menerima makanan dari tangan Cassie.

"Lalu, Naruto mana, Paman?" tanya Cassie yang tidak sabar.

"Itu dia."

Kabuto menunjuk Naruto yang baru keluar dari pintu belakang. Cassie segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, selamat pagi," ujar Cassie dan mengambil kotak bekal dari tas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "ini untukmu. Aku yang memasaknya sendiri. Kau belum pernah mencobanya, 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum saat mengambil kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain hijau. Ia juga mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk berterima kasih pada Cassie. Cassie menahan gejolak sedih, terpaksa tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Kau mau menerimanya, Naruto. Aku senang sekali." Wajah Cassie berseri-seri. "Sudah, ya. Aku mau berdoa dulu pada Tuhan."

Cassie berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Ia duduk di salah bangku yang berjejeran di sisi kanan. Tas diletakkan di sampingnya. Naruto memandangnya sebentar, kemudian segera masuk lagi ke pintu belakang. Cassie yang menyaksikannya pergi, menguatkan hati agar tidak menangis. Jari-jari tangannya yang mengatup, bergetar pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

_Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku. Aku mohon._ Suara hati Cassie menggema. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali Tuhan. Kabuto yang memandangnya dari kejauhan, prihatin padanya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Cassie tetap di Gereja, masih bertahan di posisi yang sama. Beberapa orang datang untuk berdoa dan minta nasehat pada Kabuto. Sementara Naruto sibuk membersihkan kaca jendela. Sayup-sayup gendang telinga laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendengar percakapan Kabuto dengan seorang wanita tua.

"Anak perempuanku sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini, Pendeta. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tetapi tidak ditemukan," ungkap wanita berambut hitam bercepol satu yang berpakaian sederhana.

"Apa anda sudah menghubungi polisi?" Kabuto menyipitkan mata iba.

"Sudah. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa menemukan anakku meski pun sudah berusaha keras mencarinya."

"Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang anda alami, Nyonya. Semoga Tuhan segera menolong Anda."

"Amin. Semoga saja, Pendeta."

Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Kabuto berusaha menghiburnya. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam usai mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

_Anak perempuan ibu itu menghilang? Kasihan dia,_ batin Naruto. Rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya. Hatinya pun tergerak ingin menolong, tetapi terhambat dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan di Gereja.

Cassie juga mendengar itu. Wajahnya yang semula murung, berubah menjadi serius. _Ibu itu tampak sedih sekali kehilangan anaknya, _batin Cassie. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto. Mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi tidak bercahaya lagi. Kusam.

"Masalahku dengan Naruto saja belum terselesaikan. Aaah." Cassie menghelakan napas berat berkali-kali. Kedua matanya memerah karena sehabis menangis. Memohon pada Tuhan agar membuat Naruto mencintainya lagi. Masih berharap Naruto menjadi teman hidupnya nanti. Lalu ia memutuskan bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih mengelap jendela-jendela.

"Naruto, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Cassie tersenyum seraya memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Hati Cassie seakan tertusuk sejuta pisau kekecewaan. Mengiris hati yang pedih. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Gejolak kesedihan memuncak lagi. Cassie berusaha menahannya, tetapi tidak bisa lagi.

"Naruto, jawablah perkataanku. Jangan diam saja!" bentak Cassie sembari menangis, "kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkan aku, kau boleh menghukumku. Kau ingin aku membersihkan seluruh Gereja ini, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

Naruto tetap tersenyum. Cassie gusar, tangisannya memecah. Tingkahnya itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain. Cassie tidak mempedulikan itu, justru menggantikan Naruto untuk membersihkan jendela. Ia merebut alat pembersih kaca itu dari dua tangan Naruto. Senyuman Naruto tidak menghilang seiring Cassie membantunya membersihkan jendela. Kabuto menunjukkan paras prihatin lagi pada Cassie.

Setiap kali Naruto melakukan pekerjaan lain, Cassie menggantikannya dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Naruto tetap tersenyum. Kabuto yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, semakin tidak tega membiarkan Cassie berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Bahkan saat Kabuto mengajak Cassie makan bersama, Cassie selalu menolaknya.

"Maaf, Paman. Pekerjaanku belum selesai," tutur Cassie yang sedang menyapu aula Gereja.

"Oh, baiklah. Segeralah menyusul jika pekerjaanmu selesai," tukas Kabuto tersenyum. Ia pun masuk ke pintu belakang.

Cassie melihat kepergian Kabuto. Hela napas panjang terdengar dari hidungnya. Gadis itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Kabuto menemui Naruto di dapur. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan anak angkatnya itu. Meja yang dipenuhi makanan dan minuman menjadi pemisah di antara mereka.

"Cassie akan menyusul kita nanti. Ayo, kita segera makan, Naruto!" Kabuto tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa pada Tuhan. Kabuto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Usai itu, mereka makan bersama dalam keheningan.

Jam makan malam berakhir. Cassie tidak kunjung tiba. Kabuto khawatir, berbicara pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mau keluar dulu." Kabuto berjalan cepat menuju aula.

"Ya, Ayah." Naruto mengangguk lagi sambil membereskan meja dan sekaligus mencuci piring.

Kabuto kembali menemui Cassie di aula. Ia membelalakkan mata saat melihat Cassie yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Sapu ijuk juga terkapar di samping gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Cassie!" teriak Kabuto kalang kabut, "Naruto! Cepat kemari!"

Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring, tersentak mendengarkan panggilan Kabuto. Ia menghentikan pekerjaan, dan bergegas berlari menuju aula.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Naruto bertanya ketika di dekat Kabuto.

"Cassie pingsan! Tolong, bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Kabuto memerintah dengan muka yang serius.

"Tapi, sekarang sedang turun salju lagi. Deras. Lagi pula dia itu Pandora, tidak mungkin dia sakit karena dia memiliki sistem pertahanan tubuh yang kuat. "

"Kalau begitu, bawa ke kamar tamu dulu."

"Baiklah!"

Naruto menurut dan terpaksa menggendong Cassie dengan gaya bridal. Ia berjalan cepat keluar aula. Kabuto menyusulnya dari belakang.

Kamar tamu itu ada di lantai dua. Naruto dan Kabuto membawa Cassie ke sana. Naruto membaringkan Cassie dengan hati-hati. Kabuto menyipitkan kedua matanya iba sambil menyelimuti Cassie dengan kain yang tebal.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu capek, makanya dia pingsan," tutur Kabuto.

"Mungkin saja," balas Naruto.

"Ayo, kita keluar! Kita biarkan dia beristirahat."

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Ia dan Kabuto pergi dari kamar itu. Sebelum menutup pintu, Naruto sempat memandang wajah Cassie. Terbersit perasaan yang tidak disadarinya.

_Cassie-senpai, dia memang pejuang yang tidak kenal putus asa_, batin Naruto. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu dengan suara yang pelan.

Satu detik kemudian, mata Cassie terbuka. Ia melihat ke pintu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika Naruto menggendongnya tadi. Senyuman senang tercetak di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Syukurlah, rencanaku ini berhasil," bisik Cassie, "semoga Naruto mengerti perasaanku ini."

Cassie menyerahkan semua takdirnya pada Tuhan. Ia menunggu sampai Naruto kembali menggapai hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau memintaku pulang, Julia?" tanya Ingrid saat di kamar asrama _Germany Genetic_. Ia baru saja tiba di Jerman, beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting," jawab Julia bersedekap dada sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan Ingrid, "pihak pemerintah sedang melakukan eksperimen yang berguna untuk keselamatan umat manusia."

"Eksperimen apa itu?"

"E-Pandora."

"E-Pandora?"

Ingrid membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka. Julia mengangguk, senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang serius. Ia menjelaskan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan E-Pandora dan Ingrid mendengarkannya saksama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto, dia tersenyum padaku. Dia mendekat, memeluk, memegang tangan, dan menciumku. Sifat yang hangat dan lembut, sama seperti dulu. Aku merindukannya._

Suara hati Cassie menggema di alam kegelapan. Gadis berambut hijau tosca berdiri sendiri di sana. Bayang Naruto yang berpakaian seragam _North Genetic_, tiba-tiba hilang dari hadapannya. Tergantikan Naruto yang berpakaian Pendeta, berdiri jauh darinya. Cassie menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Naruto. Berlari secepatnya sampai bayang Naruto hilang.

"Naruto!" teriak Cassie hingga menggema di tempat itu. Ia seperti ditarik sesuatu dari belakang. Mengejutkannya hingga membelalakkan mata.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, ya, Cassie." Mendadak suara muncul dari samping Cassie. Menarik Cassie untuk memandangnya.

"Paman Kabuto."

"Selamat pagi."

"Hah? Sudah pagi?"

"Iya."

Kabuto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Cassie terperanjat, lalu buru-buru menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sejak semalam.

"Naruto, dia di mana?" tanya Cassie berwajah kusut.

"Dia ... sedang pergi memburu Nova yang muncul tak jauh dari sini," jawab Kabuto menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Aku pergi dulu, Paman!"

"Tapi, kau makan dulu, Cassie."

Kabuto menunjuk juga ke meja di samping ranjang. Baki berisikan sepiring nasi plus lauk pauk dan segelas susu sudah terhidang di sana. Namun, Cassie tidak sempat menjawab perkataan Kabuto tadi. Fokusnya adalah mengejar Naruto sekarang juga.

Benar, Nova muncul lagi di sekitar hutan bersalju yang ada di perbukitan. Naruto telah datang ke sana sebelum Pandora dan Limiter lain datang. Ia terbang dengan penampilannya yang tertutup agar identitasnya tidak diketahui orang-orang.

Nova berbentuk aneh, bergerak lambat seraya menyerang Naruto dengan ujung ekornya yang menyerupai ekor Kalajengking. Ekor itu berjumlah banyak, dan setiap ekor itu mengandung asam yang mematikan. Gerakan ekor-ekornya sangat cepat, tetapi sejauh ini berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan mudah.

Dhuaar! Ledakan terjadi saat Naruto menangkis serangan laser yang ditembakkan dari kepala Nova. Naruto terdorong karena efek ledakan tembakan yang kuat, mengakibatkan Naruto jatuh dan terkapar di tanah yang berselimut salju.

Naruto terperosok masuk ke lubang yang tercetak ukuran tubuhnya di permukaan salju. Ia berusaha berdiri, tetapi serangan laser tiba lagi, nyaris mengenainya. Terjadi ledakan lagi. Dhuaar! Seseorang terpental karena terkena tembakan laser tadi. Ia berusaha melindungi Naruto.

"Aaah!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari gadis berambut hijau tosca. Dia jatuh di antara permukaan salju. Senjatanya menghilang dari dua tangannya sesaat dijadikan tameng untuk menghalau serangan Nova tadi. Perut gadis itu tercetak luka bakar yang berasap.

Naruto melihat Cassie yang tetap berusaha bangkit meski pun sudah terluka, tertegun. Cassie berlutut, mengatur napas sejenak. Poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Nova kembali menyerang dengan meluncurkan beberapa ekornya yang siap menyemburkan asam ke arah dua lawannya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Begitu juga dengan Cassie. Mereka menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ekor-ekor beracun sukses dilewati mereka dan mengenai tempat mereka berada tadi. Ledakan-ledakan terjadi sekali lagi.

Cassie mendarat di tempat lain. Ia memunculkan senjata di dua tangan sekali lagi. Cahaya merah muda menguar dari tubuhnya yang menandakan peningkatan kekuatan Stigmata miliknya. Angin kencang muncul di sekitar tubuhnya membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Lalu Cassie mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan seraya berlari kencang menuju ekor-ekor yang menyerangnya lagi.

Semua ekor terpotong oleh bilah tajam dua pedang milik Cassie, lalu meledak. Cassie berhenti di dekat Nova itu, melihat Naruto datang membantunya. Naruto terbang seraya menusukkan tombak yang telah bercahaya putih ke tubuh Nova. _Spear of Destiny_ berhasil menembus perut Nova hingga meledak dahsyat.

Naruto menjauh dari ledakan tersebut. Cassie juga menjauh dan melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dari silau ledakan. Perlahan ledakan menghilang, dan menyisakan bekas lingkaran hitam raksasa yang menghanguskan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya. Salju juga meleleh akibat ledakan tadi.

Hening. Naruto tetap melayang, jauh dari Cassie. Ia melihat Cassie yang tersenyum padanya. Perlahan gadis itu tumbang ke tanah dengan senjata yang lenyap dari dua tangan.

Cassie tertelungkup di hamparan salju. Kulitnya merinding, kedinginan karena hanya berpakaian biasa. Perutnya terasa sakit, mengeluarkan banyak darah. Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Pandangan buram.

"Naruto," panggilnya dengan suara parau, "jangan pergi. Tolong, jangan abaikan aku."

Tangan Cassie terulur pada Naruto yang melayang mendekatinya. Namun, Naruto tidak meraih tangannya itu, justru menunjukkan senyum. Kedua mata Cassie berkaca-kaca. Air bening merembes dari sela-sela itu. Naruto pelan-pelan menjauhinya seiring seorang gadis berambut merah datang mendekati Cassie.

"Cassie!" Arnett berlari bersama Limiter-nya. Mereka berlutut di dekat Cassie.

"Dia terluka, Arnett-senpai!" Limiter itu bermuka pucat.

"Ayo, kita bawa dia pergi sekarang!"

"Baiklah."

Limiter itu menggendong Cassie dengan gaya bridal. Arnett berlari bersamanya menyusuri jalan bersalju yang menurun. Sementara Naruto berdiri di dahan pohon, memandang kepergian mereka dengan senyuman. Masker dilepaskan dari wajahnya.

_Syukurlah, kau ditolong mereka, Cassie-senpai_, batin Naruto. Perasaannya telah jauh dari cinta manusia. Menganggap Cassie sebagai orang yang patut mendapatkan pertolongan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Saksikan di chapter 12.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi. Terima kasih.**

**Selasa, 28 Januari 2020 **


	12. Pergi lagi

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12. Pergi lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie mendapatkan perawatan khusus sehingga luka di perutnya cepat sembuh. Kini ia duduk di ranjang di ruang unit kesehatan sekolah. Arnett duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya, menemaninya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku, Arnett-senpai," ucap Cassie tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," sahut Arnett yang juga tersenyum, "aku senang keadaanmu baik-baik saja, Cassie."

"Ya."

Cassie mengangguk. Sesaat kedua gadis itu terdiam. Rasa penasaran menarik Arnett untuk bertanya pada Cassie.

"Cassie, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin itu? Aku melihatmu, pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah pergi keluar dari sekolah," tanya Arnett mengerutkan kening.

"I ... itu," jawab Cassie ragu dan berpikir jika jujur tentang Naruto yang sudah ditemukannya, pasti Arnett juga akan menemui Naruto, "aku ... pergi ke Gereja untuk berdoa."

"Eh? Untuk apa kau berdoa di sana?"

"Supaya aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto lagi."

Cassie tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang sayu. Arnett tertegun dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Cassie. Kedua matanya menyipit, tidak ada cahaya. Menggigit bibir, menahan kesedihan yang dirasakan.

"Benar juga. Selama ini, aku juga melupakan Tuhan karena aku sibuk bertugas melindungi Bumi ini," ungkap Arnett dengan nada sendu, "aku tidak pernah mengunjungi Gereja dan berdoa di sana. Aku berpikir ... akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Maksudmu?" Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Aku ingin Naruto jatuh cinta padaku."

"Jadi, kau masih mengejarnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Arnett tersenyum dengan wajah yang serius. Cassie menghelakan napas berat berkali-kali, mencoba meredakan emosi yang akan naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa kau bisa mencari laki-laki selain dia? Misalnya Limiter-mu?" Cassie berwajah sewot.

"Akasuna Sasori? Oh, tidak. Aku tidak suka dia." Arnett menggeleng-geleng cepat seraya bersedekap dada.

"Aku rasa kau cocok dengannya."

"Tidak."

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu."

"Daripada itu yang kita bahas, bagaimana kalau kita membahas tentang novelmu? Aku mendapatkan novelmu dari ayahku. Ini dia."

Arnett mengambil buku yang tergeletak sejak tadi di meja. Ia menunjukkan buku itu pada Cassie. Cassie terpaku dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Kau menyukai novelku?" Cassie ternganga. Darahnya berdesir cepat.

"Iya. Aku dengar novelmu diterima dari Ibu Mei. Makanya aku penasaran dan meminta ayah yang membelikannya di Amerika. Baru kemarin, aku mendapatkan buku ini dari pengiriman paket. Aku juga sudah membacanya. Ceritanya bagus sekali, tetapi akhirnya menggantung."

"Oh. Aku akan menulis kelanjutannya nanti jika aku sudah mendapatkan Naruto lagi."

"Begitu, ya." Arnett tersenyum dengan wajah semringah sambil mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Cassie. "Selamat ya karena kau sudah mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi penulis novel, Cassie."

"Terima kasih, Arnett-senpai."

Cassie menyambut tangan Arnett. Mereka bersalaman dalam suasana sepi yang berbunga-bunga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, Cassie selalu datang ke Gereja untuk berdoa dan membawakan makanan untuk Naruto serta Kabuto. Juga membantu Naruto untuk membersihkan Gereja. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa dan tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Naruto lagi.

Sore hari sebelum pulang, Cassie menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum saat Naruto menerima hadiahnya itu.

"Ini novel pertamaku. Kuharap kau membacanya, Naruto," ungkap Cassie dengan nada yang lembut, "tolong, simpan buku ini baik-baik, ya."

Naruto tersenyum. Cassie berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya karena tidak sanggup menghadapi ekspresi yang sama dari Naruto. Wajahnya tetap berseri-seri meski pun netranya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Cassie seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Jejak-jejak kakinya tercetak di permukaan salju yang terakhir dipandangi Naruto.

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Cassie-senpai_, batin Naruto. Ia tetap berdiri di ambang pintu Gereja. Menatap buku yang bersegel plastik dengan sampul depan bergambarkan Matahari. Tertera judul dan nama penulis di sana.

"_The Sun is not Rising Anymore_, yang ditulis oleh Cassie L." Naruto bersuara pelan. Hatinya tidak sabar ingin membaca buku itu. Menuntunnya segera masuk dan menutup pintu.

Kabuto sedang memasak di dapur. Naruto sempat melihatnya dan melewatinya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang santai. Kemudian menemukan lorong pendek yang diapit tiga kamar. Naruto memasuki salah satu kamar itu.

Tiba di kamar, Naruto langsung menutup pintu. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan merobek plastik yang membungkus buku. Sisa-sisa plastik dibiarkan berjatuhan ke lantai.

Naruto membuka buku itu, lalu membacanya satu persatu. Awal cerita mengingatkan Naruto tentang dirinya yang masuk ke _North Genetic_. Tapi, buku itu menjelaskan Cassie pernah melihatnya pertama kali saat baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu. Cassie berada di atap sekolah saat itu.

Dua tokoh utama memakai nama samaran, tetapi alurnya tetap sama dengan kejadian yang dialami Naruto. Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam lebih, Naruto menamatkan membaca buku itu. Hingga Kabuto memanggilnya.

"Naruto, makan malam sudah siap! Ayo, kita makan sama-sama!" teriak Kabuto dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, Ayah!" balas Naruto seraya meletakkan novel itu ke atas meja. Ia segera berjalan santai menuju dapur untuk menemui Kabuto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Julia dan Ingrid berjalan di koridor yang dipenuhi beberapa orang. Mereka berbicara serius mengenai E-Pandora hingga berujung tentang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto di sana, ya?" tanya Julia seraya memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Bola matanya bergerak ke atas.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak pernah ditemukan sejak kabur dari sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Ingrid menggeleng seraya bersedekap dada.

"Ah, aku merindukannya."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Jujur, aku menyesal meninggalkannya dulu dan memilih Limiter lain untuk menggantikannya. Aku berpikir akan kembali padanya lagi jika aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi."

"Aku rasa Naruto tidak akan mau menerimamu lagi karena ada Cassie yang selalu di hatinya."

"Cassie? Siapa dia?"

"Pacar dan sekaligus Pandora Naruto."

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang?"

"Kau tidak tanya."

Ingrid mempercepat langkahnya sebelum Julia meledak marah. Julia berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya kusut dengan sorot mata yang meredup.

_Cassie, aku akan ingat nama itu_, batin Julia sembari meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto makan dari kotak bekal yang dibawa Cassie, pagi itu. Cassie duduk berhadapan dengannya, dibatasi meja sebagai pemisah di antara mereka. Kabuto memilih makan di kamarnya, membiarkan dua anak muda itu berduaan saja di dapur.

Cassie tidak ikut makan, hanya memperhatikan Naruto. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tapi, matanya menyipit sayu. Hatinya tetap berguncang karena Naruto tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencintainya lagi.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan novelku yang kemarin? Apa kau suka dengan ceritanya?" tanya Cassie bertubi-tubi. Alisnya melengkung ke bawah.

Naruto tersenyum usai melahap habis makanan yang dikunyahnya. Cassie terdiam, lalu menghelakan napas kecewa lagi. Hatinya sudah tidak tahan membendung semua kesedihan itu.

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau diam begini? Kau memaafkanku, 'kan? Cepat katakan sesuatu," sembur Cassie dengan sorot mata yang tajam, "jika cintamu memang untuk Tuhan, aku mengerti itu. Tapi, tolong maafkan aku dan jangan senyum begitu terus untuk menanggapiku."

Cassie mengutarakan isi hatinya yang selama ini dipendamnya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Naruto tetap tersenyum meski pun setia mendengarkan perkataan Cassie. Cassie menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Emosi perlahan meledak di otak, tergantikan lelehan air bening yang melimpah dari sudut mata kecokelatan gadis itu.

"Dasar, Naruto payah! Kau payah!" Cassie berwajah garang sambil menangis, "aku ... membencimu!"

Usai mengatakanmu, Cassie bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tetap tersenyum saat menyaksikan kepergian Cassie. Senyuman itu pun menghilang dari wajah yang berubah muram.

_Maafkan aku, Cassie-senpai_, batin Naruto. Ia tidak mengejar Cassie, justru berusaha menghabiskan makanan buatan Cassie yang sangat disukainya itu.

Cassie berlari menuju ruang berdoa. Ia duduk di bangku panjang. Jari-jarinya mengatup erat di atas dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Menangis, berdoa untuk mengadu pada Tuhan agar Naruto segera kembali padanya.

Kabuto masuk ke ruang doa, melihat Cassie dengan kedua mata iba. Kemudian ia berjalan santai menghampiri Cassie. Memegang bingkai kacamatanya erat.

"Cassie," panggil Kabuto.

Cassie menengadah untuk memandang Kabuto yang berdiri di samping bangku. Mata Cassie sembab dan memerah. Isakan halus terdengar dari mulutnya yang bergetar.

"Naruto memaafkanmu. Maaf, jika aku baru mengatakannya sekarang," jelas Kabuto dengan nada serius, "Naruto juga bilang, dia tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu seperti dulu. Dia hanya fokus menjadi Pendeta di sini."

Cassie terdiam. Ia memandang patung Yesus yang tergantung di atas altar. Kabuto melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Paman," kata Cassie menjeling Kabuto, "aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Naruto mencintaiku lagi. Segala cara sudah kulakukan. Hanya doaku selama ini, belum juga dikabulkan Tuhan."

Kabuto menghelakan napas panjang, sambil menunjukkan muka prihatin. "Percayalah, Tuhan akan mengabulkan doamu itu, Cassie, karena kau sudah berusaha keras mati-matian. Kau harus bersabar lagi menunggu doamu itu dikabulkan. Lalu, aku juga percaya, di hati yang sudah dipenuhi cinta Tuhan, pasti akan menemukan jalan terang untuk mendapatkan cinta manusia. Kau tidak boleh putus asa sebelum meraih apa yang kau inginkan. Ingat, kau sudah menikmati hasil dari jerih usaha menulis novel, 'kan? Jadikanlah hal itu patokan agar kau tetap maju untuk mendapatkan Naruto."

Kabuto menasehati Cassie panjang lebar. Cassie mendengarkannya saksama. Naruto juga mendengarkan dari balik pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menampilkan wajah suram dengan sorot mata yang sayu.

Cassie mengangguk seraya mengelap sisa-sisa air yang menempel di kedua pipinya. "Aku mengerti, Paman. Aku tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus maju sampai Naruto mengatakan cinta lagi padaku."

Kabuto juga mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Itu bagus."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Kabuto mengangguk lagi. Ia senang bisa menghibur Cassie. Cassie tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Naruto melihatnya, turut tersenyum.

_Cassie-senpai, dia benar-benar ingin aku kembali padanya. Dia berbeda dengan Julia-senpai. Cintanya tulus dan penuh dengan cinta Tuhan. Aku tidak tega saat melihatnya menangis seperti tadi._

Suara hati Naruto menggema saat menyandarkan diri di pintu. Kemudian ia bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu di sana.

Tiba di kamar, Naruto mengambil buku yang berada di rak buku. Ia membuka novel buatan Cassie itu dan mengambil kertas putih terlipat dua yang terselip di halaman buku. Di kertas putih yang terbuka itu, tertera tulisan tangan Cassie.

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Kembalilah padaku dan menjadi Limiter-ku lagi. Aku juga ingin kau menjadi cinta terakhir yang menemaniku sampai aku mati._

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas putih itu. Naruto membacanya berulang kali dalam sehari. Mencoba memikirkan semua itu dengan membicarakannya pada Tuhan dalam doa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

E-Pandora adalah proyek organisasi Chevalier yang diakui secara internasional. Banyak gadis muda mencoba mengikuti proyek E-Pandora yang memakai protipe Stigmata. Mereka penasaran ingin menjadi Pandora yang bisa ikut melindungi dunia bersama Pandora-Pandora yang memiliki Stigmata alami.

Stigmata alami berawal dari seorang gadis yang bernama Maria. Maria adalah Ratu Nova yang membantu manusia, tiba-tiba membelot ingin menghancurkan manusia. Lalu manusia mengalahkannya sehingga pecahan tubuhnya yang hancur, membentuk kristal Stigmata yang tersebar ke seluruh dunia. Manusia pun memakai Stigmata itu untuk melawan Nova yang ditanamkan ke tubuh seorang gadis. Penanaman Stigmata itu dilakukan ketika gadis yang terpilih masih berusia kanak-kanak.

Jika Stigmata cocok dengan tubuh gadis itu, maka gadis itu memiliki daya tahan yang kuat daripada manusia biasa dan bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari tubuhnya. Tapi, jika gadis itu memaksakan kekuatan Stigmata melebihi batas, maka dia bisa berubah menjadi Nova.

Proyek E-Pandora disiarkan langsung ke media massa dan jaringan televisi. Hingga diketahui oleh Mei, selaku pemimpin _North Genetic_. Mei juga menerima laporan dari mata-matanya yang sudah menyelidiki ke tempat pengembangan proyek E-Pandora. Hal itu dikatakannya pada semua staf guru di ruang rapat.

"Seperti diberitakan sebulan yang lalu, E-Pandora dibentuk oleh pemimpin Chevalier yang tidak diketahui siapa dia. Lalu menurut laporan dari orang kepercayaanku yang ikut dalam organisasi itu, semua gadis muda yang mengikuti proyek itu mengalami cacat mental dan fisik dan paling berbahaya berujung kematian serta menjadi Nova karena ketidakcocokan protipe Stigmata pada tubuh mereka. Banyak serangkaian pengujian yang tidak manusiawi, yang bertentangan dengan peraturan pengujian Stigmata alami. Jadi, proyek E-Pandora itu membahayakan. Kita harus mencegah tindakan Chevalier itu," tutur Mei panjang lebar seraya duduk di dekat meja bulat seperti donat.

Para hadirin yang menghadiri rapat saling bersahutan. Riuh rendah menghiasi suasana panas di ruangan itu.

"Itu benar. Aku setuju pada Ibu Mei," ucap seorang guru.

"Aku juga," sahut guru yang lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ibu Mei?"

"Aku sudah punya rencana untuk itu." Mei tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan menugaskan semua Pandora terbaik untuk pergi ke Alaska secepatnya."

Semua orang saling pandang dan tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk, menyetujui rencana Mei itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua Pandora terkuat di _North Genetic_, dipanggil Ibu Mei. Mereka ditemani Limiter masing-masing kecuali Cassie. Di ruang kepala sekolah, mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan Mei. Mei duduk di kursi sambil mengatupkan jari-jari tangannya dengan siku yang tertahan di meja. Senyuman terukir di wajah wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan pada kami, Bu Mei?" tanya Arnett mewakili semua murid yang hadir.

"Begini, aku menugaskan kalian untuk pergi ke Alaska untuk menyelidiki kegiatan proyek E-Pandora. Kalian sudah tahu tentang proyek E-Pandora itu, 'kan?" jawab Mei dengan sikap yang serius.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya dari televisi saat di kantin," balas Elizabeth.

"Oh, baguslah. Lalu, dari hasil laporan orang kepercayaanku, ada yang tidak beres dari kegiatan proyek E-Pandora. Banyak gadis yang mengalami kegagalan, berakhir mengalami cacat mental, menjadi Nova, dan hasil yang mengerikan adalah kematian."

Semua gadis membelalakkan mata kecuali Arnett. Gadis berambut biru, Rana Linchenn, menunjukkan wajah pucat.

"Itu mengerikan," ujar Rana sembari memegang mulut dengan tangan.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hal itu bukan justru menyelamatkan manusia, tetapi menghancurkan manusia," tukas Satellizer.

"Ya. Kita harus segera pergi ke sana secepatnya," timpal Chiffon.

"Soal itu, aku sudah mengaturnya. Tiket pesawat sudah dipesan. Kalian akan berangkat ke Alaska tiga hari lagi. Persiapkan segala keperluan yang harus dibawa mulai dari sekarang." Mei tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Bu." Semua murid mengangguk kompak kecuali Cassie yang berwajah sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Cassie saat berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto di depan altar, "mulai besok, aku tidak akan datang lagi ke sini karena aku ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Alaska."

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Matanya membulat, lalu senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Menangkap mata Cassie yang meredup dengan wajah kusam. Hati laki-laki itu berguncang.

"Aku pergi bukan meninggalkanmu lagi, tetapi tugas dari Ibu Mei. Ada proyek E-Pandora yang dibentuk sebuah organisasi Chevalier. Semua gadis muda yang mengikuti proyek itu berakhir menjadi Nova, meninggal, dan bahkan mengalami cacat mental serta fisik. Kami Pandora dan Limiter yang diutus akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di sana. Jadi, aku mengatakan ini padamu agar kau tidak salah paham lagi padaku," lanjut Cassie memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya, "aku akan kembali ke sini lagi setelah urusan di sana selesai. Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik di sini sebelum aku kembali. Naruto, percayalah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Cassie menitikkan air mata, lalu mengusapnya berulang kali. Naruto terpaku menatapnya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto." Cassie bergegas pergi menuju pintu. Naruto memandang kepergiannya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Sebelum pintu ditutup, Cassie sempat memandangnya, tersenyum padanya sekali lagi. Cahaya jingga senja bersinar di antara tubuh Cassie. Lalu cahaya itu menghilang saat pintu ditutup oleh gadis itu.

Hening. Naruto tetap terpaku di sana hingga Kabuto datang menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak khawatir padanya, Naruto?" Kabuto sengaja memancing dengan pertanyaan itu supaya Naruto mau terbuka padanya.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng tegas. "Tapi, yang aku khawatirkan adalah keselamatan umat manusia. Lalu aku berpikir juga akan pergi ke Alaska besok."

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Kabuto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku mau pergi memesan tiket pesawat sekarang," jawab Naruto seraya membuka pintu. Bunyi pintu yang keras menggema di tempat itu.

"Dasar, kau tidak mau jujur, Naruto. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Cassie."

Kabuto menggeleng-geleng. Ia menghelakan napas lega. Senyuman terpatri di parasnya yang berseri-seri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pesawat terbang di langit yang dipenuhi awan-awan. Cassie tampak di jendela pesawat itu. Wajahnya kusut. Melamun sejak pesawat lepas landas ke langit. Memikirkan Naruto yang belum juga mau menerimanya lagi. Arnett yang duduk di sampingnya, turut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau memikirkan Naruto, ya?" tanya Arnett yang membuyarkan semua lamunan Cassie.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Cassie tersenyum getir, "aku memikirkan kita akan menginap di hotel yang mana, ya?"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Diamlah!" Elizabeth menghardik Cassie dan Arnett. Ia duduk berdua dengan Limiter-nya, di belakang mereka.

Cassie mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Arnett bungkam sembari bersedekap dada. Menyilangkan kaki dengan santai. Keheningan menemani mereka sampai pesawat mendarat di bandara yang ada di Alaska.

Tiba di Alaska, udara sangat dingin menyambut kedatangan kelompok Pandora dan Limiter dari Jepang. Mereka tidak sendirian, ada kelompok Pandora dan Limiter lain yang datang dari seluruh dunia. Tujuan mereka berbeda-beda, dan menginap di hotel yang sama.

Setelah melakukan _check up_ di resepsionis, kelompok Cessie naik lift menuju lantai lima. Kamar yang mereka tempati ada dua yaitu satu untuk Pandora dan satu untuk Limiter. Mereka keluar dari lift ketika sampai di lantai lima.

"Kamar kita ada di mana, ya?" Rana kelimpungan. Ia celangak-celinguk.

"Kita tidur di satu kamar yang sama," ucap Chiffon tersenyum, "wah, itu pasti seru!"

"Iya," sahut Arnett mengangguk. Ia juga tersenyum.

Rombongan Cassie berhenti saat berpapasan dengan rombongan yang berasal dari Jerman di koridor. Pasalnya, salah satu gadis dari rombongan Jerman, melambaikan tangan pada Cassie. Cassie menyadarinya, turut melambaikan tangan.

"Cassie!" panggil Ingrid.

"Ingrid-senpai!" balas Cassie.

Cassie dan Ingrid saling menghampiri. Julia yang ikut dalam rombongan Jerman, mengerutkan kening.

"Cassie?" bisik Julia, "jadi, dia Cassie itu, yang mengaku sebagai pacar Naruto."

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Cassie. Kudengar kau sudah menjadi novelis terkenal di dunia," ujar Ingrid tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Aku belum terkenal," tukas Cassie yang tersenyum dengan kedua pipi memerah karena malu.

"Cassie Lockhart."

Julia yang menyebut nama lengkap Cassie tadi. Ia datang mendekat dan berdiri di samping Ingrid. Berkacak pinggang dengan sikap yang angkuh.

Cassie mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau siapa?"

Julia berwajah sinis. "Aku Julia Munberk."

"Julia Munberk?"

Cassie membelalakkan matanya. Julia menatapnya tajam. Ingrid pun menatap kedua wajah gadis itu secara bergantian karena merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Julia, mantan Pandora Naruto rupanya. Aku mengetahui dirimu dari Naruto," ungkap Cassie bermuka serius.

"Kau pacar dan sekaligus Pandora Naruto. Aku mengetahuinya dari Ingrid," pungkas Julia menunjuk Cassie.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku akan menantangmu."

"Apa?"

Mata Cassie membulat sempurna. Julia menurunkan tangannya. Berkacak pinggang lagi dengan kepala yang sedikit terangkat.

"Aku menantangmu bertarung untuk menguji siapa yang pantas memiliki Naruto. Kalau kau mampu mengungguliku, kau berhak memiliki Naruto, dan jika aku yang mengunggulimu, kau harus merelakan Naruto untukku," tutur Julia tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu!" balas Cassie mengangguk tegas.

"Waktu dan tempat untuk bertarung, aku yang akan menentukannya nanti."

"Terserah kau saja, Julia-senpai."

Cassie tersenyum sinis. Julia terdiam. Mereka saling menatap dengan aura permusuhan yang kuat. Semua orang yang menyaksikan mereka, akhirnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Jauh dari hotel itu, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berpakaian pendeta, tiba-tiba bersin. Ia baru saja tiba di Alaska dan naik taksi menuju hotel yang dipesannya sejak masih di Jepang.

_Aduh, siapa yang membicarakan aku, ya_, batin Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Ia duduk di kabin belakang dengan tas besar yang setia menemaninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Cassie dan Cathy adalah orang yang sama. Cassie adalah nama di anime, dan Cathy adalah nama di manga. Kalau nggak salah, ya. Jadi, saya memakai nama Cassie menurut di anime-nya.**

**Untuk porsi kebagian adegan antara Cassie, Julia, dan Arnett, sudah dilakukan di chapter ini. Bahkan mereka sudah bertemu di tempat yang sama. Tapi, dari segi alur cerita di fic ini, tidak berpatok pada anime-nya. **

**Maaf, jika fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Rabu, 29 Januari 2020**


	13. Apa yang terjadi?

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13. Apa yang terjadi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnett dan semua gadis memandang Cassie teliti. Cassie mengerutkan kening seraya tersenyum hambar. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku begitu?" tanya Cassie heran.

"Kenapa kau menerima tantangan Julia?" Arnett balik bertanya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Cassie.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu Pandora terkuat di Jerman. Dijuluki _The Maverick and Hero From Walburga_."

"Oh, aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Kau tidak takut, Cassie?"

"Tidak. Untuk merebut Naruto, apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

Cassie tersenyum. Arnett menghelakan napas sembari memegang kedua tangan Cassie.

"Salahnya aku tidak ikut kebagian untuk menantangnya," ucap Arnett berwajah kusut, "aku, 'kan juga mau merebut Naruto dari kalian berdua."

"Ah, jangan ikut-ikutan!" seru Cassie berwajah garang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Hei, kalian berdua itu sama-sama suka Naruto rupanya," sela Elizabeth.

"Aku baru soal itu," timpal Rana.

"Naruto memang populer, ya," sahut Chiffon.

"Berisik sekali," bisik Satellizer yang sedang terbaring di ranjang.

Gadis-gadis itu ribut sekali. Membuat para Limiter mereka yang berada di kamar bersebelahan, terganggu.

"Apa yang mereka ributkan, ya?" Sasori sedang membereskan pakaiannya.

"Entahlah." Andre, Limiter Elizabeth, menggeleng kuat.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu." Kazuya menyandang handuk di bahu dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Koridor yang semula sepi kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang. Naruto berjalan melewati koridor di lantai enam untuk mencari kamarnya. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan gadis berambut putih-merah yang berpakaian seragam. Mereka saling memandang sekilas saja. Naruto sempat melemparkan senyum padanya.

Naruto dan gadis itu saling menjauh. Laki-laki berpakaian pendeta itu menemukan kamarnya, lalu membuka pintu dengan kunci. Pintu ditutupnya dan menemukan ruangan mewah yang sangat luas. Perabotan lengkap tersedia di berbagai sudut ruangan itu.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai." Naruto langsung meletakkan tas ke dekat ranjang. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang sembari memandang langit-langit yang bercat biru seperti warna matanya. "Cassie-senpai, apa dia juga sudah sampai di sini?"

Hati Naruto memang mengkhawatirkan Cassie. Sejujurnya selama Cassie selalu mengunjunginya di Gereja, perlahan-lahan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Apa lagi Cassie rajin berdoa, dan itu sangat menyentuh jiwanya yang telah jauh dari cinta manusia. Tuhan sudah menunjukkan jalan keluar padanya.

Walau pun awalnya Naruto memegang prinsip ingin mengabdikan diri sebagai pengikut Tuhan, tetapi sisi kemanusiaannya tidak tega melihat Cassie yang berusaha keras mendapatkan cintanya lagi. Ia merasa bersalah saat memandang Cassie yang menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tersenyum pada Cassie.

Naruto penasaran, lalu bangkit dari rebahan. Ia keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Cassie. Saat ia naik lift, tombol lantai lima menyala, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke lift.

Lift berhenti. Naruto melihat ada gadis berambut biru gelap yang masuk bertepatan pintu tertutup. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Julia terpaku. Ia memandang penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, "kau menjadi Pendeta sekarang?

Naruto tersenyum, tanpa mengangguk atau menggeleng. Julia hendak mendekatinya, tetapi Naruto mengatupkan jari-jari tangannya untuk menandakan tidak bisa didekati oleh siapa pun. Gadis itu terdiam selama lift berjalan sampai ke lantai satu.

Ketika tiba di lantai satu, Naruto dan Julia keluar dari lift. Mereka berpisah karena Julia dipanggil laki-laki berambut perak yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Julia pun terpaksa mendekati Limiter yang menunggunya itu.

Di ruang lobi, Naruto berjalan santai di antara keramaian. Ia tidak menduga bertemu dengan Julia lagi. Hal itu tidak membuatnya terganggu karena tidak ada tempat lagi untuk Julia di hatinya. Mata biru Naruto menelusuri setiap sudut tempat untuk mencari keberadaan Cassie.

Banyak gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah yang berbeda. Mereka ditemani para Limiter, sempat memandang Naruto yang lewat. Naruto melemparkan senyum pada mereka sehingga ada beberapa gadis terpukau padanya. Tapi, sosok Cassie tidak ada di antara mereka.

_Cassie-senpai ada di mana, ya? Semua Pandora dan Limiter dari seluruh dunia berkumpul di sini. Aku mendengar mereka akan menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak Chevalier itu. _

Naruto mengetahui ada acara perkenalan anggota-anggota E-Pandora dari resepsionis sewaktu melakukan _check-up_. Karena itu, kekhawatiran Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi saat mengingat perkataan Cassie, kemarin.

_"Aku pergi bukan meninggalkanmu lagi, tetapi tugas dari Ibu Mei. Ada proyek E-Pandora yang dibentuk sebuah organisasi Chevalier. Semua gadis muda yang mengikuti proyek itu berakhir menjadi Nova, meninggal, dan bahkan mengalami cacat mental serta fisik. Kami Pandora dan Limiter yang diutus akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di sana. Jadi, aku mengatakan ini padamu agar kau tidak salah paham lagi padaku," lanjut Cassie memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya, "aku akan kembali ke sini lagi setelah urusan di sana selesai. Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik di sini sebelum aku kembali. Naruto, percayalah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

Naruto berhenti berjalan di dekat pintu utama. Banyak orang yang keluar-masuk di sana. Wajah Naruto terlihat suram dengan sorot mata yang sayu.

_Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum mengetahui apa yang terjadi_, batin Naruto lagi. Ia menunduk, membayangkan wajah Cassie setiap mengingat Tuhan. Hal itu terjadi ketika ia membaca novel karangan Cassie dan menemukan surat di dalamnya.

"Cassie! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Arnett yang hinggap di gendang telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan dua sosok gadis yang berlarian di antara keramaian.

"Jangan kejar aku!" Cassie kalang kabut karena akan dihajar Arnett.

"Kau harus merelakan Naruto untukku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cassie! Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejarmu sampai..."

Tiba-tiba, Arnett berhenti berlari karena melihat Naruto. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka. Cassie juga berhenti lari, nyaris menabrak Naruto. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Na ... Naruto!" ucap Cassie dan Arnett kompak. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kedua gadis itu.

"Naruto, kamu." Arnett menunjuk Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Naruto sudah menjadi Pendeta sekarang," ungkap Cassie tersenyum sambil mengerling Arnett yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "kau tidak akan bisa mendekatinya, Arnett-senpai."

"Siapa bilang? Lihat saja, aku akan merebut Naruto darimu!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

Cassie dan Arnett saling memandang tajam, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Naruto tetap tersenyum, lalu bergegas melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Perasaannya sudah lega karena sudah mengetahui Cassie ada di sini.

_Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Cassie-senpai_, batin Naruto lagi. Ia masuk lift yang terbuka karena ada beberapa orang yang keluar dari sana. Cassie dan Arnett tersentak karena menyadari Naruto tidak ada di dekat mereka lagi.

"Lho, Naruto mana, ya?" Cassie celangak-celinguk.

"Pasti Naruto naik lift." Arnett buru-buru berlari menerobos keramaian.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku ikut, Arnett-senpai!"

Cassie berlari mengejar Arnett. Mereka memilih jalan pintas melewati tangga agar bisa mendahului Naruto. Naruto sudah tiba di lantai enam tanpa bertemu siapa pun lagi. Langkahnya terayun santai sampai ke kamarnya.

Tiba di lantai lima, Cassie dan Arnett kehilangan jejak Naruto. Mereka berpikir di lantai berapa Naruto menginap. Hal itu membuat mereka saling pandang.

"Kamar Naruto di mana, ya?" tanya Arnett linglung.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Cassie menggeleng pelan, "kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan menanyakannya."

"Aku juga akan bertanya hal yang sama."

"Dasar, peniru!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Karenamu, hubunganku dengan Naruto retak! Aku membencimu, Arnett-senpai!"

Cassie menunjuk muka Arnett dengan muka yang menyeramkan. Sorot matanya menajam seperti silet. Cukup membuat Arnett terdiam dengan kedua netra yang membulat.

_Cassie_, batin Arnett. Cassie pergi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang dongkol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Julia berpisah dengan Limiter-nya saat di koridor lantai lima. Limiter masuk ke kamar, sedangkan Julia masih bertahan di depan kamar rombongan Pandora Jerman. Gadis berambut biru gelap yang diikat satu itu, berpikir akan mencari Naruto sekarang juga. Jiwanya menuntun tubuh untuk melangkah pergi menuju lantai satu.

Tiba di lantai satu, Julia bertanya pada gadis resepsionis. Dari sana, ia mendapatkan informasi keberadaan kamar Naruto. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya ketika berterima kasih pada gadis resepsionis itu. Kemudian Julia melesat pergi naik lift ke lantai enam.

Julia menyusuri koridor lantai enam. Matanya menelisik setiap plat nomor yang tergantung di pintu kamar yang berjejeran di sisi-sisi koridor. Akhirnya menemukan nomor yang dicarinya hingga mengukir senyum di parasnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak sabar ingin berbicara denganmu," gumam Julia seraya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Ia menghelakan napas beberapa kali, lalu mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Naruto baru saja selesai berpakaian karena sehabis mandi, menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia pun berjalan santai membuka pintu.

Julia terpaku saat memperhatikan penampilan Naruto. Rambut Naruto lusuh dan basah. Pakaian kasual membungkus tubuh Naruto. Senyuman terukir di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Naruto," ucap Julia dengan kedua pipi yang memerah karena terpesona, "kau sangat berbeda sekarang."

Hanya senyum yang tetap ditunjukkan Naruto. Menimbulkan pertanyaan di otak Julia. Terbersit perasaan bersalah di hati gadis itu. Menuntunnya untuk menunduk.

"Naruto, maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu dan memilih Limiter lain. Setelah peninggalanmu, aku baru sadar aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku berharap kau menjadi Limiter-ku lagi karena aku ... mencintaimu," lanjut Julia dengan netra yang berkaca-kaca.

Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari sang Pendeta. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulutnya. Walau pun Julia menunggunya lama sekali pun, tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau diam? Apa kau marah padaku? Cepat katakan sesuatu!" Julia menggeram kesal. Wajahnya mengeras dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Kau selalu tersenyum. Apa kau sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Julia semakin emosi melihat ekspresinya itu. Hatinya pun meledak marah bagaikan bom atom.

"Naruto, kau menyebalkan!" Julia berteriak keras.

"Julia-senpai, hentikan!" Tiba-tiba, muncul suara gadis yang lebih keras dari suara Julia.

Naruto dan Julia memandang ke asal suara. Gadis berambut hijau tosca datang mendekati mereka. Cassie mengetahui kamar Naruto karena bertanya pada gadis resepsionis, beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto tersenyum sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah. Cassie pun tersenyum malu.

"Naruto tidak mau berbicara pada orang lain. Dia hanya mau berbicara pada Ayah angkatnya yang juga seorang Pendeta," jelas Cassie menatap Julia dengan tajam, "dia juga tidak bisa disentuh karena dia suci. Cintanya hanya untuk Tuhan, tidak ada cinta untuk manusia. Dia menjadi seperti ini karena aku yang meninggalkannya."

Julia terdiam, kemudian balik menatap Cassie dengan tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku mengunjunginya setiap hari di Gereja yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dari sanalah, aku mengetahuinya."

"Oh, begitu. Kau sama saja denganku. Kita sama-sama telah meninggalkannya."

"Ya. Tapi, Naruto sudah memaafkan kita. Benar, 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban yang dimengerti Cassie dan Julia. Kedua gadis itu terpaku saat melihat Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto mencintaiku lagi," kata Cassie dengan kedua alis yang melengkung ke atas, "padahal segala cara sudah kulakukan untuknya."

"Kau berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya lagi, Cassie?" balas Julia mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa ditaklukkan lagi."

Cassie menghelakan napas berat sambil meraih kalung yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Naruto memandang kalung salib yang dikeluarkan Cassie. Cassie mengurung salib kecil di dalam jari-jari tangannya yang mengatup. Kepalanya tertunduk seiring berdoa pada Tuhan untuk bisa menenangkan hatinya. Naruto dan Julia tertegun.

_Cassie, apa yang dia lakukan?_ Batin Julia yang tidak mengerti. Usai itu, Cassie tersenyum pada Naruto. Wajahnya semringah tetapi matanya sayu.

"Tapi, aku senang karena kau datang ke sini, Naruto," ujar Cassie dengan nada riang, "aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti."

Cassie beranjak pergi, tetapi Julia menangkap tangannya. Kepala dan badan Cassie berputar menghadap Julia.

"Ada apa lagi?" Dahi Cassie mengerut.

"Apa kau tidak mau berusaha mendapatkan Naruto lagi?" Julia juga mengerutkan jidat.

"Tentu. Aku masih berharap mendapatkannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menghancurkan hatinya yang sekeras batu."

"Kalau begitu, kita bersaing sekarang untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Pertarungan di antara kita, tetap akan dilakukan nanti."

"Soal itu, aku sudah siap kapan saja."

Cassie tersenyum sembari menepis tangan Julia dari tangannya. Bertepatan Naruto menutup pintu sehingga kedua gadis itu tersentak.

"Naruto, aku belum selesai berbicara!" Julia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto, sementara Cassie menyelonong pergi. Naruto tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Julia, justru menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain saat merebahkan diri di ranjang. Ingin tidur karena merasa lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar terbuka. Arnett yang baru saja habis mandi, melihat Cassie yang menutup pintu. Rambut Arnett ditutupi handuk, sementara tubuhnya sudah dibalut pakaian kasual.

"Hei, kau dari mana Cassie?" tanya Arnett penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" jawab Cassie sinis.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu, tetapi kau malah menanggapinya dingin."

"Aku mau mandi."

Cassie segera mengambil handuk dari koper miliknya yang terletak di dekat ranjang. Arnett yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, memandangnya lirih. Cassie sempat menilik Arnett, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Arnett terpaku. Sementara semua gadis yang sudah mandi kecuali Elizabeth, memutuskan tidur sebelum malam tiba. Kemudian Arnett duduk di pinggir ranjang yang ditempati Sattelizer, Chiffon, dan Rana. Gadis berambut merah itu berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Cassie, beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_"Karenamu, hubunganku dengan Naruto retak! Aku membencimu, Arnett-senpai!"_

Hati Arnett terpukul karena ucapan Cassie. Ia tidak ingin ribut lagi dengan Cassie. Berharap bisa berteman baik dengan gadis berkebangsaan Amerika itu.

_Cassie, maafkan aku_, batin Arnett dengan muka yang sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba, di aula hotel yang sangat luas, dipenuhi semua Pandora dan Limiter sedunia yang berpakaian seragam sekolah. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja panjang yang sudah disuguhi beraneka makanan dan minuman. Sekalian menghadiri acara yang digelar pihak Chevalier dalam rangka memperkenalkan anggota-anggota Evolution Pandora (E-Pandora) yang berhasil lulus dari berbagai pengujian.

Acara dimulai sejak pukul tujuh malam. Para anggota E-Pandora berkenalan dengan semua orang. Mereka bersalaman untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan agar bisa bersatu menyelamatkan dunia. Serangkaian acara lain juga dibawa oleh host dan menghibur semua penonton yang ada di tempat itu.

Julia malah ikut bergabung dengan rombongan Jepang. Hal itu membuat Cassie agak kesal karena harus duduk di samping Julia. Arnett memperhatikan Cassie dan Julia yang berdebat soal Naruto. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, ternganga dan tidak jadi makan.

"Kenapa Naruto terus yang kalian bicarakan? Dia tidak ada di antara kalian berdua, Cassie-senpai, Julia-senpai," celetuk Kazuya yang duduk diapit Sattelizer dan Rana.

"Naruto ada di sini," sahut Cassie cepat.

"Benar," timpal Julia yang memakan makanan di garpu milik Cassie. Membuat Cassie meledak marah lagi.

"Jangan makan punyaku! Sana makan punyamu sendiri!" Cassie berwajah sewot.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kuganggu, serahkan Naruto padaku dulu." Julia menunjukkan muka jahil.

"Tidak akan!"

Cassie dan Julia tidak berhenti bertengkar. Semua orang menghelakan napas kompak, lalu melihat ada seorang gadis berambut putih-merah datang mendekati mereka.

"Permisi, maaf, mengganggu kalian. Aku diminta untuk berkenalan dengan kalian," pinta gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah, "namaku Amelia Evans. Anggota E-Pandora. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Kelompok utusan dari _North Genetic_, tersenyum menyambut Amelia. Elizabeth bangkit dari kursi karena di dekat Amelia, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Elizabeth Mably. Aku dari North Genetic." Elizabeth tersenyum.

"Halo, Elizabeth." Amelia juga tersenyum seraya bersalaman dengan Elizabeth. Kemudian ia pun berkenalan dengan semua teman Elizabeth. Perasaannya senang sekali seperti melayang bebas ke langit.

Amelia pun duduk bersama kelompok _North Genetic_. Julia tetap bergabung di sana, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Limiter-nya yang duduk tak jauh darinya, ingin mendengarkan tentang E-Pandora lebih lanjut dari Amelia.

Suasana semarak menghiasi aula itu. Di luar jendela, ada Naruto yang memakai pakaian tertutup, bertindak sebagai _The Knight of Sacred_. _Spear of Destiny _terpasang di punggungnya - _Spear of Destiny _sempat tertinggal di Gereja dan bisa dipanggil oleh Naruto jika Naruto membutuhkannya. Laki-laki itu melayang dengan bantuan kekuatan bola-bola hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Nalurinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di malam ini.

Para pengunjung lain yang bukan Pandora atau pun Limiter, juga turut menghadiri acara itu. Mereka bergabung untuk makan malam bersama. Lalu salah satu gadis yang termasuk anggota E-Pandora, tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan itu karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia berlari cepat menuruni tangga hingga keluar hotel.

"Ada apa ini?" Gadis itu berhenti di pintu gerbang hotel yang terbuka lebar. Merasakan Stigmata yang memanas di tubuhnya. Perlahan kristal-kristal berbentuk duri tumbuh di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bercahaya, mengalami perubahan signifikan yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Suaranya yang keras menggelegar, menggema di keheningan malam.

Tubuh gadis itu membesar, membentuk robot aneh yang berbeda dari Nova-Nova sebelumnya. Kepala hingga bagian dada masih berbentuk manusia, tetapi tidak sempurna, lalu dari dada hingga kaki berbentuk lancip yang dipenuhi duri-duri. Ukuran tingginya tidak diketahui. Melayang di atas jalan di dekat hotel itu. Semua orang yang mengetahui kemunculannya, ribut dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri sebelum diserang olehnya.

"Lari!"

"Ada Nova di sini!"

"Tolong!"

"Cepat selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Tunggu!"

Semua warga biasa berlarian keluar dari hotel. Acara pihak Chevalier batal, semua Pandora dan Limiter kaget saat melihat _half-form_ Nova lewat jendela. Mereka berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

"Nova!"

"Bentuknya aneh, berbeda dengan Nova-Nova yang kita hadapi selama ini."

"Ayo, kita lawan dia!"

"Ya!"

Semua Pandora bergegas keluar dari sana, tetapi tidak jadi karena mendengar salah satu Pandora berteriak sambil menunjuk ke jendela. "Lihat, _The Knight of Sacred_ datang! Dia yang melawan Nova itu!"

Cassie yang mendengar itu, langsung menerobos keramaian agar bisa melihat lebih dekat ke jendela. Hanya ia yang mengetahui sosok sebenarnya _The Knight of Sacred_. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya sambil mengatupkan jari-jari tangannya.

_Naruto, aku serahkan semuanya padamu,_ batin Cassie.

Naruto melayang berhadapan dengan Nova. Wajah yang tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket putih dan masker yang berwarna sama dengan jaket, menjadi serius. Salah satu bola hitam terpasang di kepala _Spear of Destiny_. Bertepatan Nova menembakkan laser yang keluar dari dada. Naruto mengacungkan tombaknya untuk menghalau serangan laser itu. Dari kepala tombak, muncul cahaya putih yang menyerupai pilar.

Dhuaaar! Dua serangan beradu, menimbulkan ledakan besar di udara. Naruto nyaris terlempar, tetapi bisa mengerem di udara. Naruto terbang maju bersama _Spear of Destiny_ yang bergerak menusuk mengincar sumber senjata laser Nova. Serangan laser yang sama ditembakkan lagi ke arahnya.

Dwooong! Naruto menghindari serangan itu, dan menyadari hotel yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sigap menggunakan bola yang lain, yaitu menghentikan waktu. Tombak dilempar ke bawah hingga menancap ke tanah. Aliran cahaya putih meluas ke seluruh dunia.

Serangan laser berhenti sebelum mengenai hotel. Waktu tidak berputar seiring Naruto mendarat di tanah. Naruto memegang tombak berbilahnya, sambil mengucapkan, "Tombak. Tombak suci sejati yang menembus Tuhan. Menghisap ambisi Raja dominasi yang tidur di diriku dan menembus celah berkat dan kehancuran. Kau. Umumkan kemauan, dan berubah menjadi cahaya."

Kepala _Spear of Destiny_ bercahaya terang menuju Nova yang bergeming. Fokus Naruto adalah memberi berkat pada Nova. Cahaya putih murni menyelubungi sekujur tubuh Nova. Perlahan mengecil hingga membentuk tubuh seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah. Stigmata yang ada pada dirinya, pecah berkeping-keping.

Saat _Spear of Destiny _dihentakkan sekali lagi ke tanah, waktu kembali berjalan. Gadis yang menjadi Nova tadi, sadar dan melihat Naruto datang mendekatinya.

"Ka ... kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum di balik maskernya. Pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin malam. Salju mulai turun menimpa dirinya dan gadis itu. Kemudian Naruto menggunakan bola hitam yang lain untuk berteleportasi ke kamarnya. Terkesan ia menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Hening.

Semua orang yang menonton pertarungan tadi, tersentak. Menyadari Nova tadi menghilang.

"Eh? Kemana Nova tadi?" Rana kebingungan saat melihat ke bawah lewat jendela terbuka lebar.

"Ada yang aneh." Elizabeth memegang dagu dengan tangannya. Perkataannya terdengar oleh Arnett.

"Benar, Elizabeth." Arnett mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa ada Nova di tempat seperti ini?" Cassie juga menyadari keanehan itu saat memandang gadis yang menjadi Nova tadi, lewat jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Terima kasih atas review kalian. Saya akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat.**

**Kamis, 30 Januari 2020**


	14. Penyelidikan dan rencana

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14. Penyelidikan dan rencana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian yang menimpa acara yang diselenggarakan Chevalier, membuat semua Pandora dari Jepang penasaran. Seorang gadis dari anggota E-Pandora mendadak menjadi Nova. Lalu Naruto menggunakan _Spear of Destiny_ untuk mengubahnya kembali menjadi manusia. Satelit merekam semua kejadian di malam itu dan disiarkan di berita pagi yang ditonton oleh Cassie dan teman-temannya.

"Ternyata begitu kejadian yang sebenarnya." Arnett duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Cassie. Ia memegang _remote _seraya memandang setiap wajah yang hadir di kamar itu. Sambungnya, "kita harus menyelidiki semua ini secepatnya."

"Biar aku yang menyelidikinya." Elizabeth menawarkan diri. "Aku akan meminta keluargaku untuk menyerang Chevalier lewat media massa."

"Ide yang sangat bagus, Elizabeth." Rana tersenyum yang mendapatkan anggukan Satellizer.

"Apa aku boleh ikut membantumu, Elizabeth?" Satellizer memegang kacamatanya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku dan Limiter-ku yang menyelidikinya. Kalian fokus saja berteman dengan Amelia."

Elizabeth tersenyum. Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Chiffon. Kemudian mereka bergegas mandi untuk menghadiri acara sarapan pagi bersama di aula hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Julia selesai berpakaian seragam sekolah. Ia menilik Ingrid yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ingrid memakai sepatu, menyadari pandangan Julia. Sementara teman-teman mereka sudah keluar dari kamar, beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Julia, ada apa?" tanya Ingrid mengerutkan kening.

"Kira-kira siapa _the Knight of Sacred_ itu, ya?" Julia balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia."

"Tapi, tombak berbilah yang dia gunakan itu, mengingatkanku tentang senjata yang dipakai seseorang untuk mengalahkan Maria. Senjata yang bernama _Spear of Destiny_."

"Kau tahu dari mana tentang hal itu?"

"Aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan kota."

"Oh. Tapi, _Spear of Destiny_ itu sudah menghilang sejak Maria dikalahkan."

Ingrid mengatakan itu sambil bangkit dari ranjang. Ia menatap Julia dengan wajah serius.

"Daripada itu yang kita bahas, lebih baik kita pergi ke aula sekarang," sambung Ingrid seraya pergi meninggalkan Julia.

"Ya," sahut Julia mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti Ingrid dari belakang.

Semua Pandora dan Limiter kembali menghadiri aula untuk sarapan bersama. Mereka bergabung dengan anggota-anggota E-Pandora. Pihak Chevalier tidak terlihat, hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di otak kelompok Arnett.

"Makanan di sini enak-enak, ya?" ujar Rana tersenyum, "senang rasanya bisa ikut ke sini. Apa lagi bersama Kazuya di sampingku, membuatku semakin bahagia."

Kazuya yang sedang makan di samping Rana, tersenyum. Satellizer melirik mereka sebentar, lalu melanjutkan makan lagi. Cassie dan Arnett yang melihat Kazuya dan Rana, tiba-tiba teringat Naruto.

_Naruto, apa dia ikut sarapan di sini?_ Batin Cassie yang celangak-celinguk. Tidak tampak batang hidung Naruto di antara keramaian.

_Aku harus mencari Naruto setelah ini_, batin Arnett. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

Waktu terus berjalan. Acara sarapan bersama selesai. Semua Pandora pergi dengan Limiter masing-masing untuk mencoba fasilitas yang tersedia di hotel itu. Hanya Cassie sendirian yang tidak ditemani Limiter. Cassie berjalan di ruang lobi yang kosong.

"Naruto mana, ya?" Cassie melihat kesana-kemari, "apa dia ada di kamarnya?"

Cassie memutuskan naik lift supaya sampai ke lantai enam. Ia bertemu dengan Arnett yang keluar bersama Sasori dari lift. Arnett tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Cassie. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Arnett penasaran.

"Aku mau balik ke kamar," jawab Cassie berbohong.

"Kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Cassie tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Ia masuk ke lift. Arnett sempat menoleh ke arahnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Cassie memencet tombol angka enam. Lift pun bergerak naik menuju lantai enam.

Pintu lift terbuka saat di lantai enam. Tiba-tiba, Cassie mendapatkan sambutan teriakan seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi Pandora seperti kami, Amelia! Kau itu lemah!"

"Ya. Kau itu manusia biasa yang tidak sama seperti kami!"

Dua gadis berseragam sekolah dari _East Genetic _menghina Amelia habis-habisan. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Amelia dan masuk ke kamar. Amelia yang ditinggalkan, menunduk dengan sorot mata yang sayu.

"Amelia-senpai." Cassie memanggil Amelia seperti itu karena usia Amelia lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Cassie. Jadi, jangan bertanya lagi." Amelia menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Cassie!"

Amelia membentak Cassie dengan muka yang garang. Membuat Cassie membelalakkan mata, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Amelia berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke lift usai memencet tombol nomor satu. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Amelia mendengar suara Cassie yang keras.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah temanku dan teman _North Genetic, _Amelia-senpai!" Cassie meletakkan dua tangannya di mulut sehingga menyerupai corong. Amelia terpaku ketika pintu lift tertutup.

Sunyi. Cassie berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat. Ia merasa kasihan pada Amelia. Berpikir ingin membantu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ya, Tuhan, tolonglah, Amelia-senpai. Berikanlah aku jalan kemudahan agar bisa membantunya," ucap Cassie sembari mengatupkan jari-jari tangannya. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Berdoa serius.

Cassie tidak menyadari sosok laki-laki berambut pirang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto saat melangkah menghampiri Cassie. Suara sepatu Naruto menggema di koridor itu, terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga Cassie. Kedua mata Cassie terbuka cepat. Mendapati Naruto berdiri di sampingnya.

"Na ... Naruto," kata Cassie terbata-bata dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Bersikap malu. Sambungnya, "kau dari mana saja? Semua temanku pergi. Cuma aku yang sendirian tanpa ditemani ... Limiter."

Cassie menunduk seraya memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Suaranya lembut, mampu menyentuh hati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, memahami apa yang dirasakan Cassie.

"Kalau kau mau, aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi menjelajahi hotel ini," sambung Cassie menengadah untuk menatap Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, menahan gelora asmara yang memuncak.

Naruto tersenyum, langsung melewati Cassie. Cassie terpaku melihat Naruto yang pergi. Ketika Naruto memencet tombol nomor tujuh di dekat pintu lift, menoleh di sudut bahu kiri. Tersenyum pada Cassie. Itu sudah menandakan Naruto bersedia menemani gadis berambut hijau tosca itu untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum acara makan siang tiba.

"Naruto," gumam Cassie dengan mata yang berbinar terang. Hatinya melonjak kegirangan. Ia bergegas menyusul Naruto. Mereka berdua masuk lift menuju lantai satu.

Selama di lift, Cassie terdiam. Sesekali dia memandang Naruto lama sekali. Naruto fokus merasakan gerakan lift, menyadari pandangan Cassie, menoleh. Cassie tersentak, membulatkan mata kemudian membuang muka. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tingkah Cassie sungguh membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu merasakan lagi perasaan cinta yang sempat hilang. Berusaha menahan perasaan itu agar tidak terlihat oleh Cassie.

Lift pun berhenti. Pintu terbuka otomatis. Naruto dan Cassie keluar terlebih dahulu, lantas dimasuki beberapa orang. Pintu lift tertutup sendiri lagi.

Keheningan menguasai ketika Naruto dan Cassie berjalan di koridor. Cassie berpikir ingin pergi ke suatu tempat supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Suaranya pun memecahkan kesenyapan di tempat itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke atap hotel ini? Pemandangannya pasti bagus jika dilihat dari atas, 'kan?" usul Cassie.

Naruto menanggapi perkataan Cassie dengan senyum. Cassie juga tersenyum, tanpa menyadari tangannya bergerak mendekati tangan Naruto. Perasaan senang menuntunnya untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto melihat tangan Cassie yang berpegangan erat dengan tangannya. Cassie juga menatap arah yang dipandang Naruto, terperanjat dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Cassie bergeser sedikit menjauh saat berjalan bersama Naruto. Memalingkan muka, malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Cassie menahan perasaannya yang semakin menggebu-gebu ingin mendapatkan Naruto lagi. Cara spontan yang tidak terduga tadi, ia berharap bisa meluluhkan hati Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tetap diam selama melakukan perjalanan bersama Cassie hingga mencapai atap hotel. Pemandangan gelap gulita yang didapati mereka meski pun waktu yang berjalan sekarang adalah jam siang hari. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit karena di Alaska masih dilanda musim dingin.

Pegunungan dan hutan yang mendominasi wilayah Alaska tertutupi salju. Mereka tidak bisa dilihat dari kejauhan meski pun ada cahaya kota yang menerangi. Angin bertiup lembut, menerpa Naruto dan Cassie. Rambut dan pakaian dua anak muda itu melambai-lambai karena dimainkan angin.

Cassie memegang rambut di sisi kanannya seraya berkata, "Naruto, apa kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu dulu?"

Naruto menjeling Cassie. Ia ingat pertemuannya dengan Cassie waktu itu. Serangkaian peristiwa dilaluinya sampai Cassie mengatakan cinta padanya. Butuh waktu yang lama, ia menerima kehadiran Cassie di hatinya. Lalu saat ia mulai mencintai lagi, Cassie malah pergi meninggalkannya demi mencapai cita-cita menjadi novelis. Mengoyakkan hatinya untuk kedua kali. Mengingat itu, sungguh membuatnya sangat sedih.

Tapi, keadaan sekarang berbeda. Cassie sudah menunjukkan bukti cinta yang besar pada Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan Naruto lagi. Perjuangannya selama tiga bulan ini, belum mendapatkan hasil. Meski pun sempat dilanda putus asa, Cassie tetap bangkit untuk mengejar laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya.

"Selama kita menjalin hubungan dulu, kita tidak sempat berjalan-jalan berdua seperti ini. Kita selalu disibukkan untuk melawan Nova," lanjut Cassie lagi dengan nada lirih, "andai kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kita akan tetap bersama hingga menjadi kakek dan nenek. Tapi, jika kau tetap memilih di jalan Tuhan, aku mengerti itu. Kita akan berteman untuk selamanya."

Cassie tersenyum dengan wajah semringah. Naruto tertegun, sorot matanya meredup. Menangkap kedua mata Cassie yang berkaca-kaca. Cassie menahan air matanya, berpaling ke arah lain.

Kesunyian menghampiri Naruto dan Cassie lagi. Mereka terdiam hingga muncul seorang gadis berambut merah yang datang dari pintu atap.

"Ternyata kalian berdua ada di sini," kata gadis berambut merah yang diikat satu itu ketika berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Cassie.

"Arnett-senpai," tukas Cassie membulatkan mata, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu, Cassie. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Cassie mengerutkan kening. Arnett menghelakan napas panjang terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan hati. Usai itu, ia bersikap serius.

"Aku sudah berpikir ini matang-matang dari semalam," tutur Arnett sembari memandang wajah Naruto dan Cassie bergiliran, "aku akan melepaskan Naruto untukmu karena aku ingin berteman denganmu, Cassie."

Cassie terkesiap. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Arnett-senpai?"

"Aku serius. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari persahabatan. Itu yang tertulis di novelmu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kita perbaiki hubungan kita ini dengan persahabatan. Cassie, kau mau, 'kan menjadi sahabatku seumur hidup?"

Arnett mengulurkan tangannya. Cassie terpaku dengan dua bola mata yang bergoyang-goyang karena terharu. Ia mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati Arnett. Bersalaman erat. Senyuman terukir di wajah dua gadis itu. Naruto yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka, turut tersenyum.

_Syukurlah, Cassie-senpai. Satu sainganmu yang ingin merebutku, sudah rela melepaskanku. Arnett-senpai memilih bersahabat denganmu. Itu bagus sekali._

Hela napas lega terdengar dari hidung Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah menetapkan keputusan yang akan disampaikannya pada Cassie nanti. Cassie dipandanginya lama sekali, mengukir senyum di wajahnya lagi.

_Cassie-senpai, dia memang sangat cantik_, batin Naruto yang terpesona.

Cassie dan Arnett memandang Naruto. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan saat menghampiri Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto," ujar Arnett tersenyum, "kau harus menerima Cassie lagi karena Cassie sangat mencintaimu. Kalau kau menolak gadis seperti dia, kau pasti akan menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak usah katakan itu, Arnett-senpai. Aku pasrah saja jika Naruto menganggapku teman," timpal Cassie dengan muka kusut.

"Tapi, aku yakin Naruto masih mencintaimu. Dia saja yang tidak mau mengaku."

Arnett melototi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Cassie dan Arnett.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau harus temani Cassie! Soalnya aku mau pergi lagi dengan Limiter-ku!" pekik Arnett.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Arnett-senpai. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri. Kau pergilah sekarang, aku akan tetap di sini," sahut Cassie tersenyum.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Benar."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Arnett berlalu meninggalkan Cassie. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto saat menuruni tangga. Naruto sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Kesunyian yang kini menemani Cassie. Gadis itu mematung sembari menunduk. Perasaannya berguncang lagi.

"Naruto, tidak. Aku harus fokus dulu untuk menyelidiki tentang proyek E-Pandora itu. Setelah itu, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Naruto," bisik Cassie sembari mengusap air matanya yang sempat jatuh di dua pipinya. Ia tidak menyadari Naruto masih ada di sana. Naruto bersembunyi di balik bangunan kubus - tempat menuju atap hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth dendam terhadap Chevalier karena Chevalier memfitnah keluarganya lewat media massa. Aksi serangan dan balasan lewat media massa menyebabkan keluarga Mably bangkrut. Perusahaan Mably yang bergerak di produk kecantikan, pakaian, dan lain-lain ditutup. Menuntun Elizabeth bergerak untuk menyusup masuk ke markas Chevalier yang terletak di pegunungan.

Elizabeth berhasil menyusup ke markas Chevalier. Andre menunggu di hotel atas permintaan Elizabeth. Elizabeth sendiri yang menyelidiki ke sana. Dari hasil penyelidikan itu, Elizabeth melihat proses pengujian E-Pandora yang dilakukan pada gadis-gadis biasa di sebuah laboratorium. Proses pengujian E-Pandora itu terkesan menyiksa gadis-gadis itu hingga berujung cacat mental dan fisik. Lebih membahayakan bisa menjadi Nova atau mati.

Elizabeth menggeram kesal saat bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh tim Chevalier. Setelah mendapatkan bukti yang kuat lewat memotret tempat itu, Elizabeth mengirim pesan pada Andre melalui _smartphone _miliknya. Kemudian ia segera pergi menuju ruang Direktur yang memimpin Chevalier ini. Koridor yang dilewatinya remang-remang, tidak ada penjagaan khusus. Membuatnya sukses masuk ke ruang Direktur.

Direktur menyambut kedatangan Elizabeth dengan tangan yang terbuka. Ia adalah pria botak yang berkumis cokelat. Duduk di dekat meja, berhadapan dengan Elizabeth.

"Wah, Elizabeth Mably rupanya!" ucap Direktur, "ada apa sehingga kau datang menemuiku di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Pak Direktur", sahut Elizabeth berwajah serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Hentikan proyek E-Pandora ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Direktur mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Elizabeth menatapnya tajam.

"Penelitian yang kalian lakukan mengancam kehidupan umat manusia. Protipe Stigmata yang kalian ciptakan sangat berbahaya bagi tubuh gadis-gadis biasa. Jadi, aku mohon, hentikan proyek E-Pandora ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ujar Elizabeth mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Direktur.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Protipe Stigmata itu sangat penting untuk kehidupan umat manusia. Kami tidak akan menghentikan proyek ini apa pun yang terjadi. Jika kau masih mencoba mencegah kami, aku akan memberimu pelajaran," balas Direktur seraya berteriak, "semuanya, tangkap dia!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul beberapa Pandora yang langsung mengepung Elizabeth. Elizabeth terkesiap dengan mata yang membulat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dan akhirnya tertangkap oleh tim Chevalier, lalu dibawa ke ruang lain untuk dihukum di kursi listrik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andre menunggu Elizabeth di kamar hotel. Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu itu, merasa gelisah. Hatinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Elizabeth. Membuatnya bolak-balik ke seluruh sudut kamar. Hal itu tidak juga membuatnya tenang.

"Kenapa Elizabeth-senpai tidak membalas pesanku?" bisik Andre seraya mengecek smartphone-nya lagi. Ia sudah beberapa kali menelepon dan mengirim pesan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Andre memutuskan keluar kamar. Para Limiter lain yang sekamar dengannya, juga belum kembali. Kesendirian membuat otaknya mampat. Kecemasan melipat ganda menuntunnya untuk memberitahukan ini pada teman-teman Elizabeth.

Tiba di depan kamar kelompok Arnett, Andre mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Rana yang membuka pintu.

"Ah, Andre, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Rana mengerutkan kening.

"Apa Elizabeth-senpai sudah kembali ke sini?" Andre balik bertanya dengan muka yang kusut.

"Belum."

"Aku khawatir padanya."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum Andre menjawab, tiba-tiba muncul dua gadis yang membawa Elizabeth dari ujung lorong. Andre dan Rana melihat mereka yang langsung mendorong Elizabeth dengan kasar.

"Elizabeth-senpai!" seru Andre yang langsung memeluk Elizabeth. Dua gadis yang membawa Elizabeth barusan, sudah pergi.

"Elizabeth! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Rana berlutut di dekat Andre yang terduduk bersama Elizabeth.

"Ini pasti ulah Chevalier."

"Chevalier?" Satellizer datang mendekat.

"Ya. Aku dan Elizabeth-senpai sudah mengetahui keganjalan yang terjadi di markas Chevalier. Banyak pengujian yang tidak manusiawi yang membahayakan tubuh para gadis biasa. Seperti yang dijelaskan ibu Mei."

Satellizer, Rana, Cassie, dan Arnett terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Andre. Mereka marah pada Chevalier yang telah membuat Elizabeth seperti orang yang kehilangan mental. Kedua mata Elizabeth kosong, wajahnya pucat. Piyama putih membungkus tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Kurang ajar, Chevalier itu! Lihat saja! Aku akan menghancurkan markas mereka itu! Berani-beraninya mereka telah menyakiti temanku!" Arnett berwajah garang dengan mata yang berapi-api. Emosi meluap naik ke ubun-ubunnya. "Ayo, kita serang mereka sekarang juga!"

"Arnett-senpai, jangan gegabah! Kita tunggu Elizabeth sembuh dulu!" Cassie memegang tangan Arnett dengan kuat sebelum Arnett melangkah.

"Tapi, Cassie."

"Benar yang dikatakan Cassie. Kita harus tunggu Elizabeth sembuh. Barulah kita membentuk rencana untuk menyerang markas Chevalier." Satellizer menyetujui perkataan Cassie.

"Iya, redakan emosimu itu, Arnett." Rana berwajah kusut.

"Aaah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Arnett menghelakan napas kekesalan. Hatinya lega dengan perasaan yang enteng. Fokusnya adalah segera merawat Elizabeth bersama teman-teman terbaiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada siang di sepanjang musim dingin di Alaska. Badai salju terjadi di luar sana, sehingga semua orang tidak berani untuk keluar. Begitu juga dengan Cassie dan teman-temannya yang mengurung diri di kamar selama menunggu Elizabeth sembuh.

Elizabeth terbaring di ranjang. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas bahu. Andre setia menemaninya sampai sekarang. Arnett, Rana, Satellizer, Chiffon, dan Cassie juga turut melindungi mereka supaya tidak diganggu lagi oleh Chevalier.

Cassie memandang badai salju lewat jendela kamar. Semua orang sudah tidur, hanya ia sendiri yang terjaga. Beberapa hari ini, ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto karena sibuk menjaga Elizabeth. Perlahan keadaan Elizabeth membaik, hal itu membuat semua orang dari _North Genetic_, senang.

Rencananya, dua hari lagi, Arnett dan teman-temannya akan menyerbu markas Chevalier dan sekaligus menyelamatkan teman baik mereka yaitu Amelia agar tidak bernasib sama dengan gadis-gadis yang ditemui Elizabeth di ruang laboratorium Chevalier. Karena fakta yang ditemukan Elizabeth lewat pesan _smartphone _milik Andre, protipe Stigmata bisa berdampak fatal yang mengubah gadis-gadis biasa menjadi _half-form _Nova.

Cassie tidak sabar ingin menyelamatkan Amelia. Sebab itu juga, ia tidak bisa tidur. Hatinya menuntunnya untuk menemui seseorang yang dirindukannya. Dalam kegelapan, Cassie menempuh kamar hingga keluar. Pintu ditutupnya pelan dan kaki diayunkan menuju tangga supaya sampai ke lantai enam.

Sesampainya di lantai enam, Cassie langsung berjalan menghampiri kamar Naruto. Ia ingin memberitahu Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat ini. Saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, jiwa menghentikannya karena mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

_Ah, sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahukan semuanya pada Naruto_, batin Cassie. Ia mengurungkan niatnya itu, pergi. Tiba-tiba, gendang telinganya menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Menariknya untuk berbalik melihat ke asal suara. Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka, berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Cassie memandangnya dengan muka yang kusut, lalu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Kepala Cassie tertunduk sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku menemuimu, Naruto," ungkap Cassie dengan nada yang lembut, "kita tidak bertemu beberapa hari ini, aku ... sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto memahami itu, lantas tersenyum. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cassie juga tersenyum, tetapi sorot matanya sayu.

"Oh ya, kau mau kemana sehingga kau keluar kamar juga?" lanjut Cassie yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban apa pun sehingga Cassie yang harus berbicara lagi. "Ya, sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Kau juga, masuklah dan segeralah tidur."

Kaki Cassie terayun menjauhi Naruto. Naruto memandang kepergiannya dengan tampang yang kusam. Berharap Cassie tetap menemaninya karena tidak bisa tidur seperti yang dialami Cassie sekarang.

_Sejujurnya, aku juga merindukanmu, Cassie-senpai. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu padamu sekarang._

Suara hati Naruto menggema di tempat itu. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mendengarkannya. Tapi, jiwanya tidak tenang sebelum memastikan Cassie kembali ke kamar. Kaki menuntunnya untuk menyusul Cassie.

Cassie bertemu Julia di dekat kelokan tangga saat mau turun ke lantai lima. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kau pasti dari kamar Naruto, 'kan?" ucap Julia dengan tampang serius.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Cassie menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Naruto itu milikku sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Kami nyaris membabtis waktu itu. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi sehingga aku terluka karena serangan tiba-tiba dari tubuh Naruto yang tidak terlihat."

"Lalu kau mencampakkannya dan menggantikannya dengan Limiter lain. Pandora macam apa kau ini?"

"Apa katamu? Kau sama saja denganku! Kau juga mencampakkannya demi cita-cita menjadi novelis!"

"Tapi, aku bukan pengkhianat sepertimu, Julia-senpai!"

"Kau!"

Emosi Julia naik drastis. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan. Tiba-tiba, muncul gelombang kejut berkecepatan dahsyat menuju Cassie.

Syaaat! Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menjadikan dirinya tameng sehingga serangan gelombang kejut itu mencetak goresan luka-luka di punggungnya. Dirinya pun terdorong bersama Cassie yang dipeluknya. Mereka terjerembab kasar di lantai.

"Naruto!" seru Julia dan Cassie bersamaan.

Julia berhenti menyerang dan melihat Naruto yang berada di atas tubuh Cassie. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajah Cassie. Senyuman terukir di wajah sang Pendeta sehingga membuat muka Cassie memerah padam. Pemandangan itu sungguh meremukkan hati Julia.

"Hei, Cassie menyingkirlah dari Naruto!" tandas Julia dengan muka yang menggelap.

"Naruto, pinggir!" Cassie mendorong tubuh Naruto. Naruto terduduk dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

Cassie spontan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto tampak meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya. Julia yang datang mendekatinya, langsung memegang tangannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Maafkan aku." Julia berkata lembut dengan alis yang melengkung ke atas.

Naruto menepis tangan Julia dari tangannya. Menatap gadis berambut indigo itu tajam sekali. Julia terkesiap, segera menjauh.

"Naruto, kau marah padaku?" Julia merasa bersalah, kemudian melototi Cassie. "Cassie, pertarungan kita belum selesai. Ingat itu."

"Aku paham." Cassie mengangguk cepat.

Julia melenggang pergi, menuruni tangga. Cassie menghelakan napas lega, lalu khawatir pada keadaan Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga lagi.

"Naruto, tunggu!" Cassie menyusul Naruto. Ia naik tangga dengan cepat. "Keadaanmu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di puncak tangga. Ia tersenyum, menandakan keadaannya yang sehat. Cassie turut tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Tapi, kau tidak perlu menjadikan dirimu tameng seperti itu. Itu melukai dirimu sendiri," kata Cassie dengan sorot mata yang melunak, "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi."

Naruto yang mendengarkan, terenyuh. Ia tetap tersenyum sampai pergi lagi meninggalkan Cassie. Cassie melihat punggungnya yang terluka. Darah merembes dari sela luka-luka gores hingga terserap oleh baju kaos putih yang dipakai laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto, dia terluka," bisik Cassie. Ia ingin mengejar untuk merawat luka yang ditanggung Naruto, tetapi tidak bisa karena Naruto tidak bisa didekati lagi.

Cassie juga pergi dengan membawa perasaan kecewa yang bercampur sedih. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang ditemukannya lagi selama kehilangan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih.**

**Jumat, 31 Januari 2020**


	15. Cassie vs Julia

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15. Cassie vs Julia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melepaskan baju kaos putihnya yang terkena bercak-bercak darah akibat luka di punggungnya akibat serangan gelombang kejut dari Julia. Rasanya sakit sekali, tidak tertahan lagi sehingga Naruto mengambil _Spear of Destiny_ yang terletak di kolong ranjang.

Baju yang terkena darah, tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat Naruto. Naruto melepaskan kain putih pembungkus _Spear of Destiny_. Tujuh bola hitam berukuran sama muncul di belakang Naruto. Salah satu bola terpasang di kepala tombak, cahaya putih menguar di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Luka-luka di punggung Naruto pun sembuh sendiri. Rasa sakit itu hilang sekejap mata. Naruto melihat punggungnya di cermin datar yang bersatu dengan lemari pakaian setelah cahaya putih lenyap.

"Syukurlah. Lukanya sudah hilang," kata Naruto seraya menghelakan napas lega. Ia menghilangkan tujuh bola hitam itu dan melilitkan _Spear of Destiny _dengan kain putih lagi. Kemudian _Spear of Destiny_ diletakkan lagi ke kolong ranjang.

Sesaat Naruto teringat tentang kakeknya yang memberikan tombak itu. Perkataan kakeknya sebelum Nova menyerang kota kelahirannya yang ada di Jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Naruto, nama senjata ini adalah Spear of Destiny. Dia adalah senjata yang disebut bisa membunuh Tuhan. Juga senjata yang pernah melenyapkan Ratu Nova, Maria, karena Kakek sendiri yang menggunakannya," ucap Jiraiya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto yang berumur enam tahun di depan rumah, "gunakanlah senjata ini untuk kebaikan dan melawan Nova yang kini menyerang manusia. Jangan gunakan untuk kejahatan. Lalu jadilah ksatria yang mampu melindungi dunia."_

_Naruto mengangguk seraya menerima Spear of Destiny dari tangan Jiraiya. "Ya, Kakek."_

_"Satu lagi pesan Kakek."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Carilah istri cantik yang baik dan lembut. Jangan seperti Nenekmu yang galak itu, Naruto."_

_Jiraiya melirik wanita berambut krem yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang semula serius, berubah menjadi wajah sewot. Senju Tsunade atau Uzumaki Tsunade - ibu dari Uzumaki Minato - langsung meninju bahu suaminya dengan keras. Mengakibatkan Jiraiya terlempar cukup jauh. _

_"Aaah, Kakek!" seru Naruto panik setengah mati sambil memeluk Spear of Destiny yang lebih tinggi darinya._

_"A ... aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto," balas Jiraiya yang terkapar tidak elit di tanah. Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tersenyum geli melihatnya._

_"Dasar, suami yang menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang sepertimu, Jiraiya?" omel Tsunade dengan wajah yang menyeramkan._

_"Maaf, Tsunade."_

_Jiraiya menyengir. Naruto tertawa lepas menyaksikan kekonyolan sang kakek dan kegarangan sang nenek. Menjadi momen terakhir baginya dan menjadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan di sepanjang hidupnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang melembut. Hatinya yang semula sedih perlahan terhibur saat mengingat kejadian itu. Menuntunnya untuk berusaha memegang amanah sang kakek.

_Kakek, aku akan melakukan apa yang kakek katakan_, batin Naruto. Lalu laki-laki berambut pirang itu, segera merebahkan diri di ranjang. Ingin beristirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya agar kembali segar sedia kala. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam, terlelap terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Malam tetap berlangsung meski pun waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan pagi. Waktu semua orang yang ada di hotel untuk sarapan bersama. Hanya satu orang yang belum terbangun yaitu Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertelengkup dengan bantal yang menyanggah kepalanya. Dengkuran halus terdengar darinya.

Waktu terus berputar. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Terdengar langkah yang tergesa-gesa di koridor lantai enam. Cassie yang berpakaian seragam _North Genetic_, membawa sebuah nasi kotak yang dibungkus plastik. Barusan ia meminta pegawai hotel membungkus makanan yang diasingkannya untuk Naruto. Hal itu dilakukannya karena khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto, buka! Ini aku, Cassie!" panggil Cassie seraya mengetuk pintu Naruto dengan keras beberapa kali. Naruto tersentak bangun, dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan gontai dengan wajah kantuk yang kusut. Pintu yang tidak terkunci, dibuka oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana keada..."

Perkataan Cassie terputus saat melihat penampilan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam karena terfokus pada tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tegap dan atletis, tidak tertutup, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawah Naruto ditutupi dengan celana panjang putih. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena menyadari perubahan wajah Cassie, langsung sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Gawat_, batin Naruto kalang kabut dengan netra yang membulat. Ia langsung menutup pintu dengan cepat dan segera memakai baju kaos dan _Collar T-shirt _putih. Ketika keluar lagi, Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Cassie yang mematung, lamunannya pun buyar. Ia menyodorkan kotak nasi ke depan dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto. Kau belum sarapan, 'kan? Aku memintanya langsung dari dapur hotel," ungkap Cassie dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Perasaannya naik-turun karena teringat dengan penampilan Naruto tadi.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil kotak nasi dari kedua tangan Cassie. Cassie tidak berani menatap Naruto, merasakan tubuhnya panas-dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Ka ... kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu." Cassie gugup, bergegas berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto tetap tersenyum saat menyaksikannya pergi.

_Cassie-senpai, kau baik sekali. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar sekarang,_ batin Naruto lagi. Ia menutup pintu dan makan sebelum mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto keluar kamar. Ia sudah selesai mandi. Fokusnya sekarang adalah mencari tahu di manakah letak markas Chevalier agar bisa menyelamatkan para gadis yang terlibat dalam proyek E-Pandora. Langkahnya terayun santai saat menyusuri koridor yang sepi karena semua penghuni kamar sedang bepergian. Ia memilih naik tangga untuk turun supaya bisa mendengar percakapan para Pandora yang juga melintas berlawanan darinya.

"Anggota-anggota E-Pandora mendadak hilang dari sini. Chevalier juga tidak terlihat lagi."

"Lalu untuk apa kita masih bertahan di sini? Tidak ada acara lain, 'kan?"

"Ya. Waktu kita berlibur di sini sekitar dua minggu saja."

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi, baru kita pulang ke sekolah."

"Aaah. Aku tidak sabar ingin memburu Nova lagi."

Dua Pandora itu sempat melihat Naruto sekilas. Naruto melemparkan senyum yang sukses membuat wajah mereka memerah. Dua gadis itu terpaku dengan mata yang membentuk tanda hati merah.

"Wah, Pendeta itu tampan sekali!"

"Iya, senyumnya itu. Aaah!"

Dua Pandora terpesona dengan tingkah yang gila. Naruto tidak mempedulikan mereka, justru melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai lima. Tiba di lantai lima, Naruto turun dari tangga, melihat Cassie yang berhadapan dengan Julia. Ia mengintip di balik dinding.

"Kau harus menyerahkan Naruto padaku, Cassie," ucap Julia dengan nada tenang.

"Tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto padamu," sahut Cassie bermuka mengeras.

"Kita sama-sama mencintainya, tetapi apakah Naruto juga mencintaimu?"

Perkataan Julia membuat Cassie terkesiap. Kedua mata gadis berambut hijau tosca itu membulat sempurna, lalu meredup sayu. Julia tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, 'kan? Naruto saja tidak mau berbicara denganmu atau pun aku. Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap kita berdua," ujar Julia berkacak pinggang.

Cassie tetap terdiam, menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Terbayang dengan sosok Naruto yang berpakaian seragam _North Genetic_. Lantas gadis itu menengadah untuk memandang Julia dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu dulu. Ada yang penting dari ini. Urusan Naruto, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Permisi!" Cassie bergegas pergi memunggungi Julia.

"Apa? Hei, tunggu!" Julia berlari mengejar Cassie.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Cassie!"

Julia berhasil mendahului Cassie. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menghalau langkah Cassie. Cassie menggeram kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku!" hardik Cassie dengan suara keras yang memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat melanda beberapa detik lalu.

"Ayo, lawan aku sekarang!" pinta Julia dengan sikap yang serius.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan melawanmu!"

"Baiklah. Kita bertarung bukan di sini, tetapi di atap hotel ini."

Netra Julia menyipit tajam. Cassie mengangguk. Naruto yang menyaksikan mereka, merasa khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam bertiup kencang sehingga menerbangkan apa saja yang dilaluinya. Ia menyaksikan dua gadis berhadapan sangat jauh. Rambut dan pakaian dua Pandora cantik itu bergoyang-goyang karena dimainkan dersik.

Antara Cassie dan Julia telah dibakar dengan api permusuhan. Tujuan pertarungan mereka adalah menentukan siapa yang terbaik untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto.

"Apa kau ingat tentang kesepakatan kita dulu itu, Cassie?" tanya Julia berkacak pinggang.

"Aku ingat," jawab Cassie mengangguk cepat, "aku yang akan mengalahkanmu, Julia-senpai."

"Kita buktikan itu sekarang! Pertarungan dimulai!"

Julia mengangkat kedua tangannya lebih lebar dari bahu. Dari atas kedua telapak tangannya, muncul senjata yang menyerupai sabit - _Dimension Wave_. Cassie juga memunculkan senjatanya yang berupa sepasang bilah, langsung terpasang di lengannya. Senjata itu bernama _Falchion_.

Cassie yang maju terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, memposisi seperti orang yang akan siap berlari. Mendadak ia menghilang, bertepatan Julia melakukan gerakan seperti tangan orang yang berenang. Muncul serangan gelombang kejut yang berkekuatan sangat besar. Cassie yang bergerak secepat cahaya, tampak seperti cahaya merah muda, mampu menghindari setiap serangan Julia.

Syaaat! Cassie berhasil mencapai Julia. Ia melesatkan tinju ke dada Julia. Julia menghindar dan melompat ke arah lain, sempat menembakkan serangan gelombang kejut lagi. Cassie berusaha menghindar, tetapi saat ia berhenti mengerem kecepatan, luka gores tercetak di pipi kirinya. Darah menetes dari luka itu, dan Cassie menjilat darahnya sendiri.

Cassie berlutut dengan siku yang menekuk ke belakang. "Kau hebat juga. Tidak salah kau diakui sebagai Pandora nomor satu di dunia."

Julia berdiri tegap seraya memunculkan kedua sabit yang melayang di telapak tangannya. "Mudah saja. Aku menggunakan senjataku untuk pertahanan dan menyerang lawan tanpa menyentuhnya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Ya. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku, Cassie."

"Aku percaya," tutur Cassie sambil bangkit berdiri dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi cahaya merah muda karena kekuatan Stigmata meningkat drastis seiring dirinya meledak marah, "aku bisa mengalahkanmu demi Naruto yang kucintai!"

Cassie melompat seraya menunjukkan muka garang. Cahaya berwarna-warni menguar dari tubuhnya seiring kecepatan Cassie bertambah. Julia tidak tinggal diam, langsung memutar-mutar dua sabit di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, melakukan serangan gelombang kejut yang berkekuatan kecepatan yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

Cassie bertabrakan dengan gelombang kejut itu, kedua tangannya menyilang untuk melindungi dirinya. Fatalnya, serangan Julia memotong bagian bahunya sehingga mencipratkan darah segar yang membuat Cassie berteriak.

"Aaah!" Cassie tumbang dan terduduk di lantai yang dipenuhi salju. Ia memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka. Tapi, senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Kau juga kena, Julia-senpai," sambung Cassie.

Julia terdiam membelakangi Cassie. Pipi kanannya terluka akibat tebasan bilah _Falchion_. Ia membelalakkan mata.

_Tidak mungkin, dia berhasil melukaiku_, batin Julia yang melompat ke arah lain dan mendarat mulus. Memandang Cassie dengan tajam.

Cassie berputar seraya berlutut berhadapan dengan Julia. Kedua matanya sayu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Menahan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya.

"Aku mendengar kau tidak pernah dilukai, 'kan? Kini aku orang yang pertama melukaimu, Julia-senpai," kata Cassie dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau jangan senang dulu, Cassie! Aku akan menghabisimu!" tandas Julia langsung menyerang Cassie dengan serangan gelombang kejut yang lebih kuat.

Cassie mampu menghindari gelombang kejut berkecepatan tiga mach. Stigmata yang dimilikinya meningkat lagi menjadi kecepatan empat mach sehingga mampu menandingi kecepatan serangan Julia. Cassie tidak terlihat bagaikan berteleportasi, tiba-tiba langsung meninju Julia dari bawah. Dagu Julia terkena tinju yang sangat keras mengakibatkan dirinya terlempar ke atas, lalu jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Dua sabit Julia menghilang. Julia terkapar dengan dagu yang terluka. Cassie berdiri di dekatnya, memandangnya serius.

"Kau kalah, Julia-senpai. Aku yang berhak memiliki Naruto. Jadi, kau harus merelakan Naruto untukku."

"Aku ... Ya. Aku mengaku kalah. Kau hebat bisa menandingiku. Lalu, sekarang Naruto adalah milikmu."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Cassie. Julia memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto diserahkan kepada Cassie. Satu saingan telah disingkirkan, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Cassie untuk mendapatkan Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih, Julia-senpai." Cassie tersenyum lagi sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Julia. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke kamarmu!"

Julia mengangguk sembari menyambut tangan Cassie. _Falchion _sudah menghilang dari kedua tangan Cassie. Cassie membantu Julia berdiri. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan atap itu. Naruto yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka dari awal sampai akhir, turut bahagia. Ia bersembunyi di balik bangunan berbentuk kubus.

_Akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari Julia-senpai. Aaah, rasanya lega sekali._

Naruto membatin. Ia menengadah untuk memandang langit yang remang-remang. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang menerangi. Hanya salju ringan yang turun, menimpa Pendeta itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie sudah mengantarkan Julia ke kamar yang masih satu lantai dengan kamarnya. Ia bertemu dengan Naruto di koridor lantai lima di dekat pintu kamarnya. Koridor tetap sepi dan sunyi karena semua orang belum kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Naruto," ucap Cassie dengan muka yang memerah. Benaknya masih terbayang kejadian saat mengantarkan makanan untuk Naruto.

Naruto terdiam seraya mendekati Cassie. Ia langsung menempelkan plester ke pipi kiri Cassie yang terluka. Wajah Cassie memerah lagi saat dipandangi Naruto lekat-lekat dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Naruto tersenyum.

"Te ... terima kasih," kata Cassie terbata-bata sambil menunduk, "oh ya, bagaimana keadaan punggungmu yang terluka kemarin, Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Cassie menengadah untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto tetap tersenyum. Cassie mengerti itu.

"Lukamu pasti sembuh, ya." Cassie tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi."

Cassie ingin masuk ke kamar, tetapi tiba-tiba, muncul Arnett, Rana, Satellizer, Sasori, dan Kazuya. Mereka berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Cassie.

"Cassie, ini gawat!" seru Arnett kelabakan dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Gawat bagaimana, Arnett-senpai?" Cassie mengerutkan kening.

"Naruto, kau ada di sini juga. Lalu pakaianmu itu ... kau jadi pendeta?" Kazuya menunjuk Naruto dengan mulu yang ternganga. Karena perkataannya membuat Arnett menggeram kesal.

"Bukan saatnya bertanya begitu, Kazuya!" bentak Arnett, "kita harus menyelamatkan Amelia-senpai sekarang!"

"Hah? Kenapa dengan Amelia-senpai?" Giliran Cassie yang menganga.

"Amelia-senpai diculik Chevalier dan dihukum karena dianggap mengkhianati Chevalier. Dia membeberkan keganjalan yang terjadi di Chevalier di depan semua orang di lobi tadi pagi," ungkap Arnett dengan muka serius, "aku telah memasang alat penyadap di pakaian Amelia-senpai supaya bisa merekam suara-suara yang terjadi di sana."

"Amelia-senpai dalam bahaya! Kita harus menyelamatkannya sekarang!"

"Tapi, Cassie. Elizabeth belum sembuh. Tidak mungkin kita meninggalkannya." Rana khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada Andre yang menjaganya. Ayo, kita tidak ada waktu lagi!" Satellizer yang bergegas pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Satela-senpai, tunggu!" Kazuya kewalahan mengejar Satellizer dan diikuti Rana dari belakang.

Sasori dan Arnett memandang kepergian Kazuya bersama dua Pandora itu. Mereka pun menjeling Naruto dan Cassie.

"Ayo, kita berangkat juga, Cassie!" ajak Arnett tersenyum, "jika perlu, ajak juga Naruto supaya dia melindungimu sebagai Limiter-mu."

Usai mengatakan itu, Arnett pergi bersama Sasori. Cassie menoleh pada Naruto, menunjukkan muka kusut.

"Kau dengar, 'kan, Naruto. Aku harus pergi ke markas Chevalier untuk menyelamatkan Amelia-senpai, teman baruku yang merupakan anggota E-Pandora. Apa kau ingin ikut denganku dan menjadi Limiter-ku untuk kesempatan kali ini?" Cassie memandang kedua mata biru Naruto dengan penuh harapan. Naruto bergeming, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Cassie terpaku dengan muka sedih. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu!" lanjut Cassie berlari ke ujung koridor.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan, terdiam. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang semringah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelompok Arnett pergi ke markas Chevalier dengan menggunakan taksi. Mereka tiba di dekat pegunungan yang sangat jauh dari hotel. Markas Chevalier ada di dalam pegunungan tersebut. Tidak ada penjagaan di luar, memberi kesempatan untuk kelompok Arnett menyusup ke tempat itu.

Tiba di dalam, mereka menemukan ruangan yang sangat luas. Remang-remang karena sedikit cahaya yang menerangi. Arnett dan semua temannya waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar saat berjalan.

"Kita harus pergi kemana?" tanya Rana sambil celangak-celinguk.

"Ssst, diam, Rana-senpai," jawab Kazuya menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Iya, Kazuya."

Rana mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Semua orang terdiam, tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah yang menggema, mendekati mereka. Dari kegelapan, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Seorang gadis bermata sipit berpakaian seragam _North Genetic_ datang dari kegelapan. Semua mata membelalak ketika tahu siapa dia.

"Chiffon!" seru semua orang kecuali Chiffon.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian akan datang ke sini juga," sahut Chiffon.

"Chiffon, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Arnett yang bertanya.

"Aku adalah salah satu pendukung E-Pandora yang diundang Chevalier. Proyek ini adalah kegiatan baik yang bertujuan menciptakan evolusi Pandora-Pandora yang lebih kuat dan tidak mudah gugur dalam perang melawan Nova. Coba kalian pikirkan, berapa banyak Pandora dan Limiter yang gugur di setiap tahunnya? Itu mengurangi jumlah manusia yang ada di dunia ini. Jika dibiarkan terus begitu, Nova yang berhasil memusnahkan kita," jelas Chiffon yang berdiri berhadapan dengan kelompok Arnett, "kalian harus mendukung Chevalier juga."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kami menentang Chevalier karena protipe Stigmata yang mereka ciptakan berbahaya untuk gadis-gadis biasa. Itu justru akan mengancam umat manusia!" Satellizer maju dengan muka yang garang.

"Kalau itu keinginan kalian. Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Aku harus menghentikan kalian sekarang juga."

"Aku yang akan melawanmu, Chiffon."

"Aku juga." Rana juga ikut maju dan berdiri di samping Satellizer.

Chiffon tersenyum sembari memunculkan senjata menyerupai tangan mesin bercakar yang berukuran sangat besar. Satellizer dan Rana bersiap dengan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Sebuah senjata mirip pedang besar muncul di tangan Satellizer, sedangkan sarung tangan besi terpasang di dua tangan Rana. Kazuya yang bertindak sebagai Limiter, juga bersiap di belakang Satellizer dan Rana.

"Arnett, kau pergilah bersama Cassie dan Sasori. Cepat selamatkan Amelia!" seru Satellizer.

"Oke!" Arnett menilik Sasori dan Cassie. "Ayo, semuanya!"

Sasori dan Cassie mengangguk. Arnett berlari beriringan dengan mereka berdua. Chiffon balik menyerang ketiga orang itu. Ia berlari sembari melompat.

Trang! Pukulan Chiffon yang hendak mengenai Arnett, ditangkis dengan bilah senjata Satellizer. Wajah Satellizer menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Rambut pirang panjangnya terayun lambat di udara.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Chiffon!" Satellizer mendorong Chiffon dengan senjatanya sehingga Chiffon terlempar. Chiffon sempat melompat salto dan berhasil mendarat di tempat lain.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melawanku, Satellizer!" Chiffon bergerak melesat menuju Satellizer. Melayang tinju dan berhasil ditangkis dengan senjata Satellizer. Suara dua senjata yang bertabrakan, berdenting keras menggema di kegelapan.

Sementara Arnett, Cassie, dan Sasori dihadang oleh beberapa Pandora yang telah berubah menjadi _half-form_ Nova, tetapi masih seukuran manusia. Sepasang sayap menyerupai sayap pesawat, tumbuh di punggung para gadis _half-form_ Nova. Mata mereka kosong, tak bernyawa. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi kristal berduri berwarna hijau. Mengepung kelompok Arnett dan bersiap akan menyerang.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka, Arnett-senpai. Kau pergilah bersama Sasori," pinta Cassie sambil mengeluarkan _Falchion _yang terpasang di dua lengannya.

"Tidak. Biar aku dan Sasori yang menghadapinya," tukas Arnett yang membelakangi Cassie, "kau tidak memiliki Limiter dan akan susah menghadapi mereka semua sendirian. Jadi, cepatlah pergi sekarang juga!"

"Tapi, Arnett-senpai..."

"Cepatlah!"

Arnett sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya yang menyerupai tombak sabit bermata satu. Sasori menggunakan _freezing _untuk menghambat pergerakan para gadis _half-form _Nova. Cassie mundur dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan mereka. Perasaannya yang tidak tega, terpaksa melakukan ini.

_Amelia-senpai, tunggulah aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

Cassie berlari secepat kilat. Muncul beberapa gadis _half-form Nova_ yang menghadangnya. Ia membungkuk seraya melebarkan kedua tangannya. Melesat bagaikan pilar cahaya yang menebas semua musuh.

Slash! Semua gadis _half-form_ Nova terlempar ke sisi-sisi lorong. Cassie tidak berniat menyakiti mereka, justru kabur untuk menghindari pertarungan. Ada cahaya kecil di ujung lorong, Cassie membulatkan mata.

"Pasti itu tempat Amelia disekap," bisik Cassie. Ia mempercepat larinya hingga mencapai cahaya putih terang itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senjata melayang ke arah Cassie. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu membelalakkan mata, langsung menghindar. Serangan senjata nyaris mengenai bahu dan lewat di sisi kanan kepalanya.

Cassie berhenti berlari. Ia berlutut dan melihat seorang gadis berpakaian minim serba hitam seperti pakaian renang, berdiri tak jauh darinya. Senjata berupa tombak teracung di dua tangan gadis berambut putih-merah. Cassie membelalakkan mata karena terkesiap.

"A ... Amelia-senpai!" Cassie tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Beberapa chapter lagi, fic ini akan tamat. Terima kasih karena sudah membacanya.**

**Sabtu, 1 Februari 2020**


	16. Akhir Chevalier

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16. Akhir Chevalier**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amelia, gadis berkebangsaan Inggris, memandang Cassie dengan tajam. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau masuk jebakan kami, Cassie," ungkap Amelia yang tetap menodongkan tombak pada Cassie.

"Apa? Jebakan?" sahut Cassie seraya membelalakkan mata.

"Ya. Aku diminta atasanku untuk memancing para pengkhianat yang mengetahui rahasia Chevalier. Kalian utusan dari _North Genetic _harus disingkirkan."

Amelia berlari melesat menuju Cassie. Tombak terayun lurus, mengincar perut Cassie. Cassie sigap melindungi dirinya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. _Falchion _bertabrakan dengan senjata Amelia hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan yang keras.

"Aku tidak mau melawanmu, Amelia-senpai," kata Cassie dengan wajah serius, "karena kau adalah temanku dan teman _North Genetic_."

"Aku tidak butuh teman!" seru Amelia melayangkan tendangan berputar ke arah Cassie. Cassie berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat ke udara dan mendarat ke tempat lain. Amelia mengejarnya dengan tusukan tombak ke depan. Cassie menghindarinya lagi.

Beberapa kali Amelia menyerang, tetapi Cassie tidak mau membalas serangannya. Amelia bersikukuh tidak mau menghentikan serangannya sampai muncul serangan yang tidak terlihat mengenainya.

"Aaah!" teriak Amelia terpental karena terkena serangan gelombang kejut berkecepatan satu _mach_. Tombak terlepas dari tangannya. Cassie yang berlutut jauh darinya, menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Ju ... Julia-senpai," sahut Cassie membelalakkan mata saat melihat Julia yang muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Julia tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu kalian akan datang ke tempat ini. Makanya aku berpikir ingin membantu kalian," tukas Julia sambil memegang dua sabit di tangannya, "biar aku yang menghadapi dia, Cassie."

"Jangan serang dia!"

Cassie meraih tangan Julia dengan cepat. Julia melihatnya. Kening gadis berambut indigo itu mengerut.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyerangnya?" tanya Julia penasaran.

"Karena dia itu ... teman baikku," jawab Cassie sembari memandang Amelia dengan iba.

Amelia merasa kesakitan pada perutnya yang terluka cukup parah. Ia tertegun karena mendengar perkataan Cassie. Seketika wajahnya berubah kusam dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Terdiam.

Julia memandang Cassie dengan wajah datar. "Jika dia memang temanmu, kenapa dia menyerangmu?"

Cassie berdiri seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Julia. "Dia menyerangku karena perintah dari atasannya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Aku ... dianggap lemah oleh semua Pandora lain," sela Amelia tiba-tiba yang menarik perhatian Cassie dan Julia tertuju padanya, "apa lagi aku kehilangan adik laki-lakiku karena tewas dibunuh Nova. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat itu, hanya berdiam diri ketakutan seperti orang yang pengecut."

Cassie dan Julia terdiam. Kedua netra mereka menyipit iba, tetap setia mendengar Amelia yang terus berbicara.

"Demi adikku, aku bertekad mengikuti proyek E-Pandora itu. Tidak peduli efek sampingnya, yang penting daripada itu, aku bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Nova," lanjut Amelia dengan nada yang sedih, "terserah kalian menilaiku apa, aku tidak peduli itu lagi."

"Kelemahan bukan menjadi alasan untuk dijadikan hinaan, tetapi harus ditutupi dengan kelebihan," tutur Cassie panjang lebar, "jika kau pikir kelemahan itu menjadikan kau benci terhadap semua Pandora, kau salah. Kau harus menunjukkan kelebihanmu pada semua orang yang menghinamu dengan hasil usaha kerasmu. Jadilah Pandora yang hebat melebihi mereka, Amelia-senpai."

Julia ternganga mendengarkan kalimat Cassie yang lantang. Amelia terpaku, kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar, Cassie," ucap Amelia.

"Apa kau tetap mengikuti perintah atasanmu atau keluar dari E-Pandora itu?" tawar Cassie.

Amelia terdiam. Berpikir keras dengan dua pilihan yang ditunjukkan Cassie. Cassie dan Julia menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rana melayangkan tinju ke arah Chiffon. Chiffon melindungi dirinya dengan tangan mekanik raksasa untuk menghalau serangan Rana. Satu tangannya yang lain, terbungkus tangan mekanik raksasa, sukses memukul Rana hingga Rana terpental.

"Aaah!" Rana berteriak dan terjerembab di lantai yang dingin. Kazuya berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Rana-senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kazuya berwajah cemas.

"Iya."

Rana mengangguk. Kazuya menghelakan napas lega dan melihat pertarungan yang masih berlangsung. Dari arah belakang, Satellizer muncul dengan sepasang sayap bercahaya di punggungnya. Kekuatannya meningkat drastis seiring kemarahannya meledak pada Chiffon yang berkhianat. Pedang besarnya bercahaya melayang vertikal ke bawah menuju Chiffon.

Chiffon menyadari serangan Satellizer, menahan tebasan senjata Satellizer dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, kekuatan Satellizer yang jauh lebih besar dari Chiffon, sukses menghancurkan dua tangan mekanik Chiffon. Menimbulkan ledakan besar yang mementalkan Chiffon.

Chiffon jatuh dan terkapar tak jauh dari Satellizer. Bersamaan Kazuya datang menggunakan _freezing _untuk menahan Chiffon. Chiffon tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau sudah kalah, Chiffon. Jadi, menyerahlah," kata Satellizer yang mengacungkan pedang ke arah Chiffon, "sadarlah, proyek E-Pandora itu merugikan dan membuat banyak korban yang melayang."

"Benar, pikirkan sekali lagi, Chiffon. Kau itu teman kami, 'kan?" sahut Rana yang berdiri di samping Kazuya.

Chiffon terdiam. Keheningan pun menguasai tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori berusaha menahan sebagian gadis _half-form _Nova dengan _freezing_. Sementara Arnett menyerang gadis-gadis _half-form _Nova lain. Kekuatan para anggota E-Pandora itu sangat hebat sehingga Arnett kewalahan.

Setiap senjata meluncur ke arah Arnett, bergabung menjadi satu serangan besar. Arnett menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat. Ledakan mengenai tempat itu. Dhuaar!

Arnett berpindah ke tempat lain. Asap hitam menyelimuti tempat itu, menyerbunya. Penglihatannya terganggu. Kewaspadaan ditingkatkan. Tiba-tiba, cahaya putih menyelimuti tempat itu. Suara nyanyian _Truth Idea _terdengar menggema seiring asap dan cahaya putih perlahan menghilang.

Semua gadis _half-form _Nova mendadak tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Mereka berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Sasori membelalakkan mata saat melihat sosok berpakaian serba putih berdiri di antara gadis-gadis berpakaian minim hitam.

"I ... itu ... _The Knight of Sacred_," ucap Sasori terbata-bata.

"Gadis-gadis ini menjadi manusia lagi? Kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya itu?" tanya Arnett bertubi-tubi yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sasori.

"Aku tidak tahu, Arnett-senpai."

Naruto di balik sosok _The Knight of Sacred_, menggunakan bola teleportasi untuk memindahkan semua gadis yang tak sadarkan diri ke tempat lain. Cahaya putih menyelimuti setiap tubuh gadis. Mereka menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Fenomena ini membuat Sasori dan Arnett tercengang.

"Hebat!" Sasori kagum.

"Apa dia menggunakan sihir?" Arnett asal menebak.

"Mana ada sihir di tahun 2065 ini?"

"Iya. Kau benar, Sasori."

"Lho, dia mana?"

Sasori kehilangan jejak Naruto. Ia celangak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh. Arnett terpaku seraya berpikir siapakah _The Knight of Sacred_ yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amelia telah memikirkan jawabannya. Ia menengadah untuk memandang Cassie dan Julia.

"Aku memilih ... keluar dari E-Pandora ini," ungkap Amelia.

"Bagus," sahut Cassie tersenyum.

"Keputusanmu tepat sekali," balas Julia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita pergi dari sini secepatnya, Amelia-senpai!"

Cassie maju melangkah sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Amelia. Amelia mengangguk, turut mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Cassie. Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang melebihi normal. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Cassie mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa, Amelia-senpai?"

Amelia memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. "Tubuhku terasa panas. Aaah!"

Amelia berteriak kencang seiring Stigmata yang tertanam di tubuhnya mengalami peningkatan kekuatan otomatis drastis. Efek samping itu mulai bereaksi, Amelia tidak bisa menahan kekuatan Stigmata yang terlampau besar hingga menimbulkan cahaya yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Teriakan Amelia semakin kencang dengan wajah horror yang mirip seperti orang kesurupan. Tubuhnya perlahan membesar.

Cassie terpental karena efek gelombang kejut perubahan Amelia yang sangat kuat. Sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai, Julia menahannya dari belakang. Cahaya terang menyelimuti tempat itu sehingga menyilaukan mata. Cassie dan Julia melindungi mata dari silau dengan tangan.

Cahaya menghilang. Menampilkan sosok raksasa berwarna hijau-kebiruan. Amelia berubah wujud menjadi _half-form _Nova yang disebut _Unknown_. Bagian kepala masih berbentuk wajah Amelia yang hampir mirip dengan zombie, sedangkan bagian dada hingga kaki berbentuk enam sayap yang menyerupai sayap capung. Melayang di ketinggian beberapa meter dari Cassie dan Julia.

"Tidak mungkin Amelia-senpai menjadi Nova?" Cassie syok.

"Ini gawat sekali." Julia bergegas maju untuk menyerang. "Kita harus melawannya, Cassie."

Julia hendak menggunakan kekuatannya, tetapi dicegah Cassie. Cassie merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil berhadapan dengan Julia.

"Jangan serang dia!" pekik Cassie dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi, Cassie," sahut Julia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pasti ada jalan untuk mengembalikan Amelia-senpai menjadi manusia lagi."

Cassie mengatakan itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Julia mencoba memahaminya, lalu membelalakkan mata saat melihat cahaya merah yang keluar dari mulut Amelia. Cahaya merah itu meluncur bagaikan pilar menuju Cassie dan Julia.

"Bahaya!" Julia mendorong Cassie dengan cepat. Ia juga menghindar sebelum laser beam itu mengenainya. Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Menimbulkan getaran yang sangat kuat.

Cassie dan Julia terkapar di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka melihat Amelia yang melayang di atas.

"Tidak ada cara selain menyerangnya," tutur Julia seraya bangkit cepat, "jangan halangi aku lagi, Cassie."

Julia mengeluarkan serangan gelombang kejut berkekuatan tiga _mach_. Serangan itu mengenai tubuh Amelia hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar. Amelia membalas dengan memunculkan beberapa klon dirinya. Kemudian laser beam ditembakkan dari setiap mulut klon Amelia yang melayang di sekitar Amelia asli.

Cahaya merah menerangi tempat itu, bertepatan Arnett, Sasori, Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya, dan Chiffon datang. Mereka terkejut dengan serangan laser beam berjumlah banyak akan menimpa Cassie dan Julia.

"Cassie!" panggil Arnett dengan suara yang keras. Ia hendak mengejar Cassie, tetapi dicegah Sasori.

"Jangan ke sana, Arnett-senpai!" balas Sasori tegas.

"Tapi..."

Perkataan Arnett terputus saat melihat sosok berpakaian putih tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari Cassie dan Julia. Naruto menggunakan _Spear of Destiny_ dengan nyanyian _Truth Idea_. Suara Naruto yang merdu menggema di tempat itu seiring cahaya putih menguar di kepala _Spear of Destiny_. Cahaya putih melesat, memakan laser beam hingga mengenai tubuh Amelia.

Sekali lagi, cahaya menyilaukan menutupi pemandangan. Silaunya tidak tertahan. Semua orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Naruto yang bisa melihat dalam cahaya menyilaukan itu, tersenyum di balik masker. Amelia telah kembali ke wujud aslinya, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Semua orang bisa melihat lagi setelah cahaya putih itu lenyap. Mereka terkesiap dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Amelia-senpai ... menjadi manusia lagi." Rana terpana.

"_The Knight of Sacred_ memang hebat." Satellizer terkesima.

"Aku tidak menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi." Kazuya juga terkesima.

"Ini di luar ilmu pengetahuan." Chiffon memegang dagu dengan dua tangannya.

Sasori dan Arnett terdiam. Naruto memandang semua wajah yang hadir di tempat itu. Bersuara tegas.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, dan tolong bawa gadis itu juga bersama kalian." Suara Naruto terdengar berbeda karena memakai masker. Ia menunjuk Amelia. "Stigmata di tubuh gadis itu sudah sempurna dan bisa berfungsi seperti Stigmata alami yang kalian miliki, para Pandora. Tolong, katakan itu padanya setelah dia sudah sadar lagi."

"Baiklah." Kazuya yang menuruti perintah Naruto dan langsung menggendong Amelia dengan gaya bridal.

"Ayo, semua! Kita pergi!" Satellizer berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti Kazuya dan Rana. Satu persatu dari mereka pergi kecuali Naruto dan Cassie.

Naruto memandang Cassie sebentar. "Kau juga pergilah."

"Tidak," sanggah Cassie dengan wajah serius, "aku ingin bersamamu di sini, _The Knight of Sacred_."

"Cepatlah pergi!"

Naruto terpaksa melawan Cassie. Ia melayangkan _Spear of Destiny_ secara vertikal ke bawah ke arah Cassie. Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

_Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?_ Batin Cassie syok lagi. Terpaku tanpa melawan. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat Naruto terkena serangan gelombang kejut berkekuatan satu _mach_ dari Julia. Mengakibatkan sang pendeta terseret beberapa meter di lantai dengan luka yang parah di perutnya.

_Naruto!_ Batin Cassie panik. Ia ingin mengejar Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah bangkit lagi dan menyerangnya serta Julia dengan pilar cahaya putih. Julia menarik Cassie dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"Awas, Cassie!" Julia berteriak. Ia jatuh bersama Cassie. Serangan Naruto tadi mengenai dinding. Ledakan besar tidak terelakkan lagi membuat separuh ruangan yang merupakan laboratorium hancur. Menciptakan reruntuhan kecil yang akan menimpa Cassie dan Julia.

Dhuaaar! Reruntuhan tembok berukuran besar berhasil dihancurkan Arnett. Cassie dan Julia selamat.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arnett berwajah cemas.

"Ya," jawab Julia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena kalian menolongku," sahut Cassie, "lebih baik kalian pergi, biar aku yang menghadapi The Knight of Sacred."

"Tapi, Cassie." Julia bertampang kusut.

"Cepat pergi sebelum terlambat!"

Usai mengatakan itu, Cassie menghilang. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto. Naruto mengamuk karena marah pada Chevalier yang telah memanfaatkan gadis-gadis biasa untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan protipe Stigmata. Ia menembakkan cahaya putih berbentuk pilar ke seluruh tempat itu. Ledakan sangat besar terjadi lagi. Puing-puing atap berjatuhan bersama getaran yang kuat.

"Cassie!" Arnett berteriak keras seiring dirinya diseret oleh Julia untuk kabur sebelum tempat itu hancur. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Cassie.

Cassie hampir mencapai Naruto. Ia memekik, "Naruto, hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba, atap metal berukuran besar jatuh dan akan menghimpit Cassie. Naruto bisa melihat pergerakan Cassie, segera terbang mendekati Cassie. Cassie dipeluknya erat seraya berteleport ke luar. Bersamaan semua yang ada di tempat itu terbakar habis bersama ledakan.

Dhuaaar! Asap hitam membumbung tinggi dari celah pegunungan yang terbuka. Getaran kuat terjadi di sekitarnya seiring kegelapan perlahan tersingkirkan oleh cahaya mentari yang terbit di ufuk timur. Musim dingin berakhir dengan kebahagiaan di hati semua orang.

Naruto membawa Cassie ke tempat kelompok Arnett yang berada jauh dari lokasi ledakan tadi. Ia tersenyum di balik masker sambil menurunkan Cassie di dekat sebuah pohon yang bersalju. Luka di perutnya tadi sudah sembuh sendiri.

"Naruto, tadi kau bersuara." Cassie berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kau berbeda saat menjadi _The Knight of Sacred_."

Angin berdesir pelan menerpa Naruto dan Cassie. Rambut dan pakaian mereka melambai-lambai karena dimainkan dersik. Naruto langsung menghilang ketika Arnett dan yang lain, berlari menghampiri Cassie.

"Cassie." Arnett memeluk Cassie erat sambil menangis. "Syukurlah, kau selamat."

"Ya. _The Knight of Sacred _yang sudah menolongku." Cassie tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Lalu mana _The Knight of Sacred_ itu?" Julia bertanya seraya celangak-celinguk.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Ah, aku ingin sekali meminta tanda tangannya. Aku sudah menjadi fans beratnya." Sasori menunduk lesu.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Sasori." Rana tersenyum geli. Ia berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Lihat, siang sudah tiba!" Kazuya menunjuk ke matahari yang muncul di balik pegunungan biru. Semua mata melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kazuya.

"Hari yang indah. Tanda kemenangan bagi kita." Satellizer bergumam dengan senyuman. Kazuya yang berdiri di sampingnya, turut tersenyum.

Sementara Amelia berdiri tak jauh dari kelompok Arnett, merasa senang karena sudah kembali menjadi manusia. Ia memandang langit biru seraya berkata, "terima kasih semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassie dan semua Pandora sedang membereskan pakaian. Mereka akan pulang ke Jepang besok. Hal itu membuat Cassie teringat sesuatu yang menuntunnya untuk keluar kamar.

"Hei, Cassie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Arnett yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ia menggosok-gosok rambut merahnya yang terurai dengan handuk.

"Aku mau pergi dulu," jawab Cassie sambil membuka pintu, lalu menutup pintu lagi. Meninggalkan semua Pandora yang terpaku.

Cassie berlari menuju lantai enam lewat tangga. Ia tergesa ingin menemui Naruto. Koridor lantai enam yang sepi menyambutnya hingga bertemu dengan Julia di depan kamar Naruto.

"Ah, Julia-senpai," ucap Cassie yang berhenti berlari, "kau juga ingin bertemu Naruto?"

Julia mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Ya. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, tetapi..."

Perkataan Julia terputus sehingga membuat Cassie penasaran. Dahi Cassie mengerut, menunggu jawaban Julia dengan sabar.

"Naruto sudah _check out_ hari ini," sambung Julia yang membuat Cassie membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?" Cassie kebakaran jenggot, "dia sudah pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Dia sudah berangkat ke Jepang."

Julia mengangguk. Cassie terdiam dengan wajah yang kusam. Menunduk sedih.

"Dia meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku kira dia masih menyimpan rasa cinta untukku dan akan pulang bersamaku ke Jepang. Ya, aku mengerti karena cintanya untuk Tuhan, bukan untukku," tutur Cassie mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Julia, "kau juga harus berusaha mencari laki-laki pengganti Naruto. Aku akan berdoa untukmu, Julia-senpai."

"Terima kasih, Cassie," balas Julia mengangguk.

"Kita berteman?"

"Berteman."

Cassie dan Julia berjabat tangan. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan perasaan senang. Seakan muncul bunga-bunga bermekaran di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amelia ikut dengan kelompok Arnett ke Jepang. Cassie yang memintanya sendiri karena Amelia mendapatkan berkat Stigmata alami dari kekuatan _Truth Idea_ milik Naruto. Amelia bisa merasakannya saat mencoba memanggil senjatanya di kamar hotel, pasca peristiwa ledakan markas Chevalier.

Amelia sekarang berhadapan dengan Mei. Cassie sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi sehingga Mei tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini, Amelia," ucap Mei seraya melipat tangan di meja, "kau akan dilatih keras sampai menjadi Pandora yang kuat."

"Terima kasih, Bu Mei," sahut Amelia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Amelia-senpai," tukas Cassie turut tersenyum. Wajahnya berbinar terang. Hatinya melonjak senang karena Amelia ikut bersekolah bersamanya. Lalu ia pun terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Mei dan Amelia di ruang kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Musim semi menyambut Jepang dengan keceriaan, meski pun masih ada Nova yang selalu mengusik. Tapi, sebagian orang tetap menjalani kehidupan normal dengan tenang, dan sebagian yang lainnya berperang melawan Nova.

Cassie sudah naik ke kelas tiga. Ia menjadi Pandora tanpa Limiter, dan sering menjalani misi bersama Sasori dan Arnett. Ketika ada waktu luang, ia juga mengunjungi Naruto yang masih menjadi Pendeta di Gereja.

"Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu hari ini, Cassie," ujar Kabuto saat berhadapan dengan Cassie di depan pintu Gereja yang terbuka lebar.

"Sama-sama, aku permisi pulang dulu, Paman," sahut Cassie tersenyum.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Cassie mengangguk, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kabuto. Kabuto menyaksikannya pergi sebentar dan langsung masuk ke Gereja.

Sore hari yang cerah menemani Cassie. Pohon-pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di halaman Gereja, berguguran dan menghujaninya. Gadis itu menunduk sedih karena Naruto tetap tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

_Kenapa? Waktu itu, Naruto bersuara dalam wujud The Knight of Sacred. Tapi, setelah menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia berubah tetap diam dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi setiap kali aku berbicara._

Cassie membatin di hati. Langkah gontainya mencapai di luar pintu gerbang. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menunggunya di dekat pagar tembok setinggi dua meter. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian kasual serba jingga dan hitam.

Tiba-tiba, Cassie membelalakkan mata saat dipeluk oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Ia terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang dirindukannya.

"Aku ... mencintaimu, Cassie-senpai," ungkap laki-laki itu ke telinga Cassie.

"Hah?" Cassie ternganga. Ia menengadah untuk menatap wajah di depan matanya ketika laki-laki itu melonggarkan pelukan. "Na ... Naruto?"

Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto yang semringah. Membuat Cassie terpana dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau berbicara denganku, Naruto?" tanya Cassie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk, "aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Cassie-senpai?"

"Me ... menikah?"

Cassie terpana dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Benar. Jawablah sekarang. Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi," kata Naruto berwajah serius.

"A ... aku mau," balas Cassie tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Hati Naruto dan Cassie berbunga-bunga. Mereka berpelukan erat cukup lama dalam hujan bunga Sakura. Menjalin kasih yang mulai bersemi kembali.

"Naruto, aku harus pulang sekarang." Cassie melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh mengantarkanmu pulang?" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Cassie.

"Ya. Ayo!"

Cassie mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Naruto menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Berbincang akrab tentang apa saja.

"Apa? Menikah seminggu lagi?" Cassie tercengang dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Iya. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi, Cassie-senpai." Naruto berwajah serius.

"Tapi ... Apa tidak kecepatan? Apa lagi aku masih sekolah."

"Tidak. Kau tetap bisa bersekolah meski pun kita sudah menikah."

"Aku mau saja. Tapi, lebih baik aku berhenti menjadi Pandora agar lebih fokus hidup normal bersamamu."

"Itu bagus. Aku mendukungmu, Cassie-senpai."

"Lalu satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Cassie-senpai. Cukup Cassie saja, ya."

Cassie tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis di dua pipinya. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, Cassie." Senyum semringah merekah di paras Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Satu chapter lagi. Nantikan, ya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Minggu, 2 Februari 2020**


	17. Epilog

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Freezing: Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I Need You, Pandora!**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17. Epilog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalimat terakhir telah tertulis "tamat" di halaman naskah yang dibuat Cassie. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Akhirnya selesai," kata Cassie sambil menghelakan napas lega, "aku akan mengirimnya nanti ke penerbit."

Cassie mematikan laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia memegang perutnya yang sudah membuncit seperti gunung karena sedang hamil delapan bulan. Sudah memiliki satu orang anak perempuan yang berumur dua tahun, buah cinta dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Sudah enam tahun, Cassie hidup normal setelah berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai Pandora. Ia melanjutkan hidup sebagai novelis yang sangat terkenal di Jepang, dan bahkan di seluruh dunia. Sudah banyak novel yang ditulisnya, tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya.

Cassie memandang jam beker yang terletak di meja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk memasak di dapur. Rumah yang ditinggalinya di Tokyo, sepi karena Naruto dan anaknya sedang pergi mengunjungi Kabuto di Gereja. Rumah yang dibelinya setelah menikah dengan Naruto, menjadi tempat terindah memulai kehidupan baru.

Awal menikah waktu itu, Cassie tetap menjalani pendidikan di _North Genetic_. Naruto pun diminta Mei untuk kembali bersekolah di sana. Naruto dan Cassie menjadi pasangan hebat saat bertempur melawan Nova yang diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Semua orang tidak mengetahui pernikahan mereka, mengira mereka berpacaran.

Saat Cassie hamil usai kelulusan, semua orang baru mengetahui pernikahannya dan Naruto. Lalu mereka memberi selamat atas pernikahan dan kehamilan Cassie. Mengukir senyum bahagia di wajah Naruto dan Cassie di hari kelulusan.

Mengingat masa lalu, Cassie tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Ia tetap fokus untuk memasak hingga selesai. Bertepatan ia meletakkan semua makanan yang baru masak di meja di dapur, Naruto dan anaknya pulang.

"Kami pulang!" seru Naruto dan Uzumaki Maiya kompak. Mereka masuk dan disambut Cassie dengan senyum.

"Selamat datang," balas Cassie berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto yang menggendong Maiya, "kebetulan kalian berdua pulang. Mama sudah memasak untuk makan malam."

"Asyik! Makan malam!" teriak Maiya tersenyum senang. Ia adalah gadis kecil berambut hijau tosca dan bermata biru. Penampilannya mirip dengan Cassie, dan kelakuannya mirip dengan Naruto.

"Ayo, kita makan, sayang!"

Cassie beralih menggendong Maiya. Naruto tersenyum memandang keduanya. Ia sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat gagah dan wibawa. Memiliki pekerjaan sebagai guru di _North Genetic_ dan sekaligus masih berperan sebagai _The Knight of Sacred _yang melawan Nova.

"Naruto, kenapa bengong? Ayo, kita pergi ke dapur sekarang!" Cassie memanggilnya sehingga lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Ah, ya, Cassie." Naruto mengangguk, lalu menyusul Cassie dan Maiya ke dapur.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung hening. Naruto yang sedang makan, memperhatikan Cassie yang menyuap Maiya. Senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya yang semringah.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan novel barumu, Cassie?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sudah," jawab Cassie tersenyum. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Baguslah. Kau produktif sekali menulisnya, ya."

"Selagi ada ide, aku akan bersemangat terus untuk menulis karena menulis itu adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau jadi novelis seperti Mama juga," sela Maiya dengan wajah polos yang belepotan makanan.

"Iya, Mama akan mendukungmu, Maiya."

"Papa juga akan mendukungmu."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Maiya. Maiya tertawa girang sambil mengangkat dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Terima kasih, Mama, Papa," ujar Maiya, "terima kasih juga untuk adik bayi."

Maiya memeluk perut Cassie. Naruto dan Cassie tersenyum melihatnya. Acara makan pun berlanjut dengan tawa dan canda keluarga kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menidurkan Maiya di kamar, Cassie bergegas pergi ke kamar untuk menemui Naruto. Naruto sedang berkutat dengan laptop, mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting di _Microsoft Word_. Wajahnya serius sekali saat ditatap Cassie dari kejauhan.

"Kau sibuk, ya, Naruto?" tanya Cassie yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Naruto tersenyum sembari menggeleng, "kau tidurlah, nanti aku menyusulmu."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai."

"Tapi, pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Cassie duduk di kursi yang bersisian dengan kursi Naruto. Naruto terpaku, langsung menghelakan napas panjang.

"Aaah, terserah kau saja." Naruto kembali fokus melototi layar laptop. Kesepuluh jari tangannya menari-nari di keyboard digital. Cassie memandangnya lama sekali.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan teman-teman kita sekarang?" Cassie menanyakan itu tiba-tiba.

"Mereka." Naruto berhenti mengetik sebentar. "Arnett-senpai sudah menikah dengan Sasori. Mereka punya satu anak. Julia-senpai juga sudah menikah dengan Limiternya, belum punya anak. Kalau Kazuya, Satellizer-senpai, Rana-senpai, Chiffon-senpai, Elizabeth-senpai, Gaara, dan Andre, aku tidak tahu kabar mereka sekarang."

"Oh. Kalau Amelia-senpai?"

"Dia tetap menjadi Komandan Platoon 13 sekarang. Belum menikah."

Naruto tersenyum sambil membayangkan semua wajah teman-temannya. Cassie terdiam, lalu memegang tangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ya," ungkap Cassie dengan nada yang lembut. Wajahnya memerah. Sorot matanya melunak.

"Buat apa?" tanya Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Kau membuatku bahagia sekali, Naruto."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, 'kan?"

Naruto mencium tangan Cassie yang menggenggam tangannya. Lalu ia memegang dagu Cassie dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memilihmu karena kau ditakdirkan menjadi jodohku atas perintah Tuhan. Kau sudah memberikan dua anak untukku. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu," tutur Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut, "aku beruntung menikahimu, Cassie-senpai."

"Kau menyebutku Cassie-senpai lagi?" Cassie sedikit cemberut.

"Hanya bercanda."

Naruto tersenyum dan langsung mencium puncak rambut Cassie. Wajah Cassie memerah, memejamkan mata dan merasakan cinta yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Naruto menjauh dari Cassie.

"Biar aku bantu, ya." Cassie tersenyum malu.

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ingat kesehatanmu, Cassie."

"Tapi..."

"Patuhilah perintah suamimu ini."

"Baiklah."

Cassie bangkit dari kursi dengan muka pasrah. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana. Naruto melihatnya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Sebelum tengah malam, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia pun ikut bergabung dengan Cassie dalam satu selimut.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto?" tanya Cassie tiba-tiba bangun.

"Ya," jawab Naruto seraya terbaring di samping Cassie, "aku sudah mengantuk. Besok harus bertugas sebagai guru lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur sekarang."

Cassie memegang pipi Naruto. Mereka tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, tetapi mendadak terusik karena alarm tanda bahaya berteriak nyaring yang menandakan kemunculan makhluk tak diundang.

"Nova," sebut Naruto spontan membuka mata.

"Kau akan pergi melawannya?" Cassie bermuka cemas. Keningnya mengerut.

"Ya. Apa kau mengizinkanku pergi?"

"Pergilah."

Cassie tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk, sempat mencium dahi Cassie. Ia langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian serba putih. Tidak lupa memakai masker dan jaket yang berwarna senada. _Spear of Destiny_ yang terletak di bawah kolong ranjang, diambilnya.

"Cassie, lindungi Maiya selama aku pergi!" Naruto menjeling Cassie.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Naruto." Cassie mengangguk. Ia berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku ini sangat kuat."

Usai mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang karena menggunakan bola teleport. Cassie yang ditinggalkan bergumam, "kau memang ksatria yang diakui terhebat di dunia, Naruto. Tuhan selalu bersamamu selama kau melawan Nova sekarang."

Cassie segera pergi ke kamar Maiya dan membawa Maiya menuju ke shelter terdekat untuk bersembunyi dari serangan Nova yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yuhu, akhirnya selesai juga nih fic-nya. Saya lega sudah menamatkannya. Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah baca dari awal sampai akhir. Saya juga minta maaf jika fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di karya berikutnya.**

**Senin, 3 Februari 2020**


End file.
